


Something should not be Forgotten

by dragonagefan42



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonagefan42/pseuds/dragonagefan42
Summary: After ME during ME2 and ME3 Different spin on the  game also it has the happy ending mod I hate the ghost  kid he  is asssome triggers Cussing and addiction, SmutThis is for overdue N7 day and Smutmas toothis Fan Fiction is indicated to my cousin Veronica she showed me theworld of Mass Effect and wrote her into my storyI love you, Roni !!!!!





	Something should not be Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxySantana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySantana/gifts).



> Ok Here is Carrie cousin Roni backstory and what she looks like  
> One Two and Three: A spacer. During ME was a Flight lieutenant aboard Fifth Fleet Alliance Cruiser Cairo as well as the ship's pilot as a pilot does not see ground action and is mostly just the smart ass on the radio. 
> 
> Four: Went to Flight Academy with Joker. The two would use nicknames like fighter pilot call signs. While he was Joker, she was Kestrel, a name she earned from performing a corkscrew nosedive in her F-61 Trident Fighter during a training exercise. The two were great friends back in the day and used to challenge each other to crazy stunts. Whenever the Normandy and Cario are in the range of each other, they call in for a chat. On a few occasions, they have shore leave at the same time they meet up on the Citadel.
> 
> Five: Aboard the Cario throughout all games. Participated in Citadel defense during ME with Fifth Fleet. ME2 was part of Fleet patrols near Arthuris Station in response to vanishing colonists and reported Cerberus activity. ME3 Engaged with Reapers during the beginning of the invasion but pulled back with Admiral Hackett. While she did not work directly on the Crucible she provided air support in a fighter while the Cario was repaired and made ready for the Priority Earth, also spent time on the Citadel when she had to fly people back and forth. Flew the Cario as part of the Sword group.
> 
> Six: Rebellious paragon. Mostly following orders but takes a risk to keep her ship in the sky. Her Captain lets her get away with stuff when she's made a good call. Has a problem with talking back to her superior officers except for Hackket. She's not one to piss off an Admiral.
> 
> Seven: Has a Kestrel tattoo on her right shoulder blade. She got it the day she graduated from Flight School. Went with Joker to get it, he held her hand and reminded her not to squeeze his hand, or she'd break his fingers. Shoulder length dark brown hair that's always tied back in a bun away from her face. She has soft blue eyes.

_**Reference Material:** _   
_**Tv Show: Star Trek 1966 to 1971** _   
_**Music: Imagine Dragon song: ( Warriors) 2015, Skid Row( I Remember You)1989** _

Carrie heard Joker scream thought commutation system “ Shit, Shit, shit we are under attack” Carrie turned and ran out her bathroom to grab her gear and her guns as she just got her armor on she went back into the head as she saw a light blinking in the sink and it was pink. Carrie Ann Shepard picked up the blinking light. Carrie leaned forward and placed her head on the mirror that was over her sink and sighed “ Well Kaidan got his wish” then lights in her cabin went from white to red and Carrie placed her helmet on and ran as she left her birth a blast knock a hole right next her. Carrie had to turn on her maga boots so she could not get blown out of the hole that was just made in her ship Carrie knew it was terrible she made it to the commutation room on the Normandy SR and started the S.O.S beacon. Carri would tell Kaidan later.

As ship touched down on Alchera Liara and Feron and with help from the Shadow Broker found out where Carrie's body was. Liara looked up the at monitor this planet was nothing but a frozen wasteland she could see large pieces of Normandy off in the distance Liara closed her eye and spoke to the goddess. The last three weeks had been hell on the crew of Normandy after it went down. After  the pods had been saved Liara and Kaidan had waited in the Hanger bay of SSV Benavidez the last life pod was brought on the board the ship and Joker climbed out of it without Carrie, Kaidan ran over to it when Joker turned around Kaidan punched the pilot in face as Joker went down with a broken jaw and arm. Wrex and Garrus got ahold of Kaidan he was so mad that his biotics turned on and he was turning blue he started to scream at Joker “ you left her to die in fucken space” as Kaidan fell to the deck he began to cry with his on biotics and hit the floor so hard it left mass dent in metal deck top. 

Later, at Carrie’s wake, her mother was given time off to be there, Liara learned that a lot of Carrie's personality she got from her late father he was Engineer just like Carrie. Kaidan was wasted  Kadain in his alcohol haze mind with his words slurring let all the mourners know that he was going to ask Carrie to marry him as he stood at the podium gripping it to keep himself upright. Kaidan felt a hand on his shoulder to have Captian  Shepard there she grabbed Kadain into a hug as they both fell to the floor as Kaidan started to cry harder because he lost Carrie. Kaidan felt it as Roni came up to them and helped her Aunt and Kaidan back to their seats Kadain and Roni helped each other walk back to their places because they both were still very drunk. After the wake, Liara got to talk to Carrie's mother she was shorter than Carrie was both Shepard carried some similar features they both had lavender eye color the older Shepard had her hair cut short Carrie on the other hand always wore her long hair in ponytail or braid.

After the wake everyone just grew apart Wrex went off became clan leader on Tuckanka and Garrus just disappeared on Omega Kaidan grew apart from his and Carrie’s friends. Then Liara got a message from the Shadow Broker where Carrie body was she tried to tell everyone where Carrie's body was and she needed help.  But to Liara surprise, no one wanted to help bring Carrie back. Liara and Feron where here now in the shuttle. A sound that made Liara focuses on the mission was the sound it was faint sound beeping was someone was alive on this frozen rock. Liara grabbed her gear and headed out the shuttle Feron grabbed a scanner, and they headed towards it. As they got closer the scanner went off; they could see a crater in the snow, Feron grabbed Liara arm “ no I will go” Feron climbed down into the hole there was Carrie body she was still in her gear it was somewhat in tack, Feron took the scanner over Carrie body then it lit up as it got closer to Carrie abdomen it went off. Feron picked Carrie body and climbed out of the hole. When Liara saw Carrie body, she started to cry when she felt it there was biotics in use as Feron got closer she could tell it was coming from Carrie. Liara knew that Carrie was not biotic. Liara knew enough of human physiology to know that Carrie was pregnant, and the child was still alive. “ By the Goddess” then Liara ear commutation piece went off with a message from Cerberus that they could help. So Liara and Feron carried Carrie body to the shuttle and went to the Cerberus base.

Two years and half years later Carrie was asleep in the medical bay on the Cerberus station trying to catch quick nap due to the fact her two-year-old daughter Vi was hand full one the child was born biotic just like Kaidan. For a two-year-old Vi was already talking and was hard headed just like her father. Vi looks like her father she had black hair like Kaidan she looked like her father around the eyes the only thing Vi had from Carrie was her soft curls in her long hair and her eyes they were a pale lavender color. As Carrie closed her eyes she heard over the bitch box “ Commander get up we are under attack” Carrie sat up and looked over at Vi who also just got woken up from her nap another trait she had from her father he was grouch if he got woken up so was Vi. Carrie heard Miranda once again. “Commander get up we need help there is armor and weapon is the locker close to you, get you and Vi out of the medical bay now they are coming.”Carrie turned to her daughter and bent down” Honey let’s play a game hide and seek from the bad guys and no biotics” Vi nodded her head and went and hid Carrie heard the sound of mech coming she got behind some freight and used the shotgun she found in the locker and took them down. After they were destroyed Carrie picked up her daughter. Carrie shielded Vi from looking at the dead bodies that were in the hallway Carrie picked the earpiece from one on the bodies. Carrie could hear Miranda on the other end. Carrie tapped it and asked if Miranda was safe Carrie turned around to see Vi picking the pockets of the dead man, and she had handful credits. Carrie sighed and thought about what Kaidan would tell the child “ Veronica Ashley Shepard” Vi looked up at her mother and gave her mother a wicked smile “ what they don’t need them anymore.” Carrie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose Vi was more like her than Kaidan. Carrie heard Miranda talking in her ear, “ get to the Shuttle Bay now and find Jacob on the way.” Carrie spoke back” Roger” Carrie swung the gun over her shoulder and picked up Vi and headed towards the shuttle bay. Carrie watched as the crew of the station she called home for the last two and half years after the Alliance declared Carrie dead. Carrie did her best to shield her child but Vi being like Kaidan she wanted to help people around her.

Carrie heard Jacob, and she picked her pace and heard towards him. Carrie picked the lock of the door with her Omni-tool to see Jacob pin down in a firefight with mechs across the walkway. With a mother instinct she places Vi behind her use the rifle she had picked up and took out mechs across walk-way then Carrie felt it someone was using biotics, to Carrie it felt like Kaidan was at her side again she looked down to see Vi using her biotics. Before Carrie could stop Vi use pull and slammed a mech into the wall and it fell into pieces. Vi's eyes rolled in the back her head it took a lot of the little girl’s energy. Carrie was there to grab her daughter and as she fell to the floor. Vi asleep on her mother shoulder and her rifle on the other shoulder she followed Jacob to the shuttle bay and found Miranda. Carrie sighed relief when Miranda shot the Medical bay tech she never liked the guy.

After the tip to Freedom's Progress after talking to the Illusive Man. Carrie felt a hand on her shoulder. Carrie turned to turn around to Joker he had tears in his eyes.” Man, you look good for being dead,” Carrie was so happy to see someone from the old crew.

On the way to Omega Joker had just got done with his report on the performance on the Normandy SR2. Joker spoke out loud. “ Man, what time is it?” Then EDI spoke “ Zero one hundred hours” Joker looked up at the front window of the ship “ Thanks EDI” and then Joker mumble to himself “ Dam AI” Joker heard the lift doors open thinking it was his relief person to take over his shift. Joker turned around his chair around to see who it was; Joker saw no one the deck of the ship it only had the graveyard shift and they were at their stations. Joker saw someone had turned on their technical cloak and was moving around the crew. Joker turned around his chair and waited. Vi saw her big brother Joker, and she was going to get him tonight. As Vi got closer she could not help it she started to giggle. Vi heard Joker. “ Come on Vi should you be in bed young lady” Vi stopped of the back of Joker chair. “ Oh Man, I almost got you” Joker turned around and looked at two and half year-old child. They both heard Joker replacement “ Vi I don’t think your mother would like you up at this time night wondering around the ship.” Joker stood up and looked at the man “ Don’t worry Shepard approve of this. Right Vi?” Vi just nodded her head Joker took Vi's hand walked with Vi to lift.

Joker headed to starboard side lounge with Vi in the toe. Joker knew the room was not in use he used his Omni tool. When Joker took this job one he was still pissed at the Alliance for grounding him and second Anderson had heard of the rumors of Shepard somehow was coming back from the dead. So, Joker was chosen because Anderson trusted Joker with this mission. As Joker looked out the window, he heard his tool go off. It was on a secure line and encrypted even the SR2 AI could not crack the code. “ Joker are you there?” Joker opened the Vid to see Council Member Anderson. Joker saluted “ Sir the rumors are true Shepard is back from the dead, Cerberus has done the in impossible they re-built Shepard” Joker heard the man gasp “how?” Joker looked at the vid “not sure there is more” Anderson answer back “ what else had that organization done to Shepard?” Joker sighed “ I don’t think Cerberus did this, Sir” the answer Joker got was “ speak up Flight Lieutenant Moreau what do you mean?” Joker sighed and looked over his shoulder to see that Vi had fallen asleep on the couch and showed Vi“ her sir” on the vid to Anderson the only thing Anderson could say was “ My god” Joker turned around and looked out the window again he heard Anderson on the other ended of vid” I want to know who her father is” Joker walked over to Vi and scanned Vi and sent the scan to Anderson. Joker heard the beep of the scan on Anderson tool. Joker sat down at the bar and grabbed a drink as Anderson ran his scan. Joker heard Anderson on the end of vid feed “ that son of a bitch I am going to kill him for this” which made Joker spill drinks on the bar because he stood up at attention” Sir” Joker heard Anderson on the ended of the vid “ at ease.” Joker sat back down and looked at the vid he knew, who was the father of Vi he wanted to downplay that he knew who it was“ well sir who is the proud father of two, and half-year-old ”Anderson said one name“ Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko” When Anderson told Joker that it was no surprise to Joker, but from Anderson tone, it was for him. Joker heard Anderson again “ what is her name?” Joker looked into the tool “Veronica Ashley Shepard born November 7, 2183” Joker heard Anderson “ Joker the aspects of your mission has change not only you have to keep Shepard out of trouble you need to keep that child safe at any cost.” Joker stood up and looked into the tool “ Yes Sir" and saluted.

As the Vid was turned off. Joker turned on his tool again he paused for a second because the person he was about ready to contact would do one of three things one, fly herself out to SR2 and not carrying what her captain said as she flipped the bird as she took off in her F 61 Trident. Two-try dragged her cousin back to the Alliance Navy by her ear, and the biggest thing that scared Joker the most was Kestrel would take his baby away from him. Roni always wanted to get her hands on the SR Joker sighed again. Dialed the channel that was used in his day at flight school days within a second vid turned on there was Kestrel on the other end of feed Joker looked into the feed and shot Kestrel a smiled " what's up Roni?" Kestrel shot Joker now the infamous Shepard what in the fuck do you want a look. Joker started to rub the back of his neck "before I say anything you have to give your word you will not steal my baby" Kestrel looked into the vid with sighed and raised her left hand " I promise I will not steal the pieces of shit ship you are flying right now" Joker cringe" I take it you heard that I am working for Cerberus now" Kestrel snarled " Yes I have!!! what in the hell Jeff ?you ran to the enemy as soon as you get grounded asshole." Joker looked into the vid again" I was ordered to by Anderson" Which shocked Kestrel on the other end " What! Why!" Joker sighed " Because Cerberus did impossible now the galaxy once again has two smart-asses Shepard’s " Kestrel on the other end vid " what do you mean Jeff" with shock in her voice Joker smiled " Carrie is alive with the aid of Cerberus." Joker had to place his other hand over the vid because Kestrel on end was screaming at the top her lungs in happiness Joker looked over his shoulder to make sure Vi was still sleeping" Hey Joker why did you do that for?" Joker moved his hand away for the vid" because I don't want to wake your namesake up?" Roni on the other ended " Ok Jeff now I confused" Joker turned and showed Kestrel her second cousin Vi for the first time since Joker met Kestrel screamed like a girl" Carrie and that Beefy Canadian got busy!!" They both heard on Kestrel bunkmate on the other end " Will both you shut-up I am trying to sleep." Mari Asari, a doctor on the Cairo Roni, turned her head from the Vid " sorry Mari" Roni looked at the vid again " Joker, please keep them safe for me" Joker smiled" Roger Kestrel" as Roni vid went black and off,

Anderson stood up after he got off the horn with Joker he looked down at his Omni tool. It took a few minutes for Hannah to answer. When the vid opened since the death of her only child, Captain Shepard had started to show her age. Hannah stopped dyeing her hair it no longer red she had gone completely white head since the death of Carrie. Anderson sat down and looked into the vid he smiled at Hannah “ well the rumors are true Carrie is alive and you are a grandmother now” from the vid Anderson could tell life had come back to Hannah's eyes then it dawn on Captain Shepard what Anderson just told her” she looked into the vid with shock” What do you mean?” next thing Hannah got was vid of her granddaughter “ with a sigh Captain Shepard looked at vid and said out loud “ at least the child was human” Shepard knew Carrie had at one time had a thing for aliens.

A few weeks later Vi was laying on bed with her Omni tool trying to hack SR 2 AI Vi heard Joker over the bitch box” Vi your mother is back, and she wants to meet some new crew members on deck two, and she got you some new fish” Vi jumped and headed out her mother cabin to the lift, and headed to deck two and waited outside the conference room. Vi started to feel tired Vi sat down on the opposite wall and fell asleep.

After the hatched to the conference room opened, Carrie saw that Vi had fallen sleep with her tool still on Carrie picked Vi and turned off the tool. Carrie heard Garrus as he was coming from the medical bay. “ Shepard, when did you, started to let kids stay on the Normandy?” Carried sighed “ I didn’t she mine” Carrie heard Garrus trying to laugh and hold his face together” So when did you and Joker make her “ Over the bitch box they both heard Joker” Not funny man! Shepard would break me before I got started” Carrie sighed “ what that supposed to mean Joker how would I break you?” The answer Carrie got was “ I just saying Commander” Carrie rolled her eyes. Carrie looked over at Garrus. “ Let me get her to bed and meet you at the bar it’s on Crew Deck Port Side. Carrie got to her cabin and laid Vi down on the bed. Carrie went over to the fish tank and pushed the button and out came out the fish in the container. As Carrie left she lower the lights, and head to the bar on the lower deck.

Garrus was waiting at the bar for Carrie. Garrus face was still sore he was sipping on his drink, When Garrus heard the hatched opened, he turned around to see Carrie walk in. Carrie walked behind the bar and made herself a drink Carrie threw it back. Garrus was the first to speak “ Shepard does Kaidan know?” Carrie looked at Garrus “No the scuttlebutt is that Kaidan has moved on plus we both know how Kaidan feels about Cerberus,” Garrus grabbed Carrie, hand from across the bar.” I am here Carrie so is Joker” For the time in years Commander Carrie Ann Shepard cried; Carrie knew Garrus had her in a hug.

The next day Mordin got to meet the youngest SR2 crew member he was in the tech lab he was humming out-loud a song from the play he was in. Then he heard human child voice” what are you singing?” Mordin stopped and looked around he heard the AI voice when he came aboard now this was a different voice, Mordin shrugged his shoulders and went back to work once again he heard a human voice “ what are you working on can I help?” he turned around to speak to the AI and right into Vi. Mordin bent down and smiled at the child and used his Omni tool and scanned Vi” Human child girl toddler IQ of 225 and biotic”. Mordin stood and spoke” Shepard we have picked up a child from Omega we need to take her back to her parents,” on the other end of the com Mordin heard Shepard “ it’s all right she mine Vi say hello to the professor.” Mordin looked down at the child Vi looked up and looked at him “ Hello I am Veronica Ashley Shepard nice to meet you people call me Vi.” After that Mordin had lab assistant in Vi, he would let her work on projects he would do the dangerous ones, but Vi would work on the other ones on. 

Mordin advice Vi had to take classes with the crew members of the SR2 Joker, and EDI was in charge of teaching Vi about star charts and navigation. Garrus in charge of teaching Vi about engineering and mechanics. Miranda was Vi English and Math teacher Jacob was in charge of Language classes, and Grunt was in charge of Vi physical ed Kogan style. When Jack came on board, she became Vi biotic trainer with few days Jack and Vi became close to the point Vi started to call Jack her big sister Jackie.

A few months later Normandy SR2 had an almost full crew, Carrie was working on some paperwork. Carrie just stopped and looked at the date in a few months she would have three old. Carrie got an encrypted message from her mother, and older Shepard was pissed one that Cerberus re-built Carrie and second that she had not seen her only grand-child yet, Carrie heard over the bitch-box “ Commander they are at it again this time it in the shuttle bay” Carrie got up headed down to bay as the hatched opened she found Jack and Grunt playing with Vi . Jack and Vi would use their biotics and Grunt would shoot the cargo. Carrie steps out of the lift. Carrie heard Vi swearing as bad as Jack. Carrie turned around and spoke into the bitch-box” Joker let them play.”

A few weeks later Carrie got a message from the Illusive Man giving Carrie a heads up about an attack on Horizon and Kaidan was there. When Carrie and her team which happen to be Garrus and Grunt on this trip landed. As the shuttle took off, as Carrie was using her M-8 Avenger on the Collectors with each shot, Carrie was trying to find the words in her head  to tell Kaidan one she was alive, two he was a father of toddler and Vi was natural biotic, three she was with Cerberus now as trio made their way through the Colony. As Carrie took down the Collectors every once in while one would smart off” I know this hurts you, Shepard.” As Carrie scoped and dropped them with her rifle the madder Carrie was getting at one point, Carrie got mad a turned into a smart ass “ No you are not hurting me, but I am hurting you.” Carrie was scared because she had not yet found Kaidan among the bodies that were in the form of stasis. When Carrie used her tool to hack the garage, Carrie heard a noise from behind some crates. Carrie hoped it was Kaidan, but it turned out to be Delan, the mechanic. Carrie learned that guy was lump shit because he hid instead of helping his fellow Colonist. Carrie heard Grunt behind her call the man a coward. Carrie turned around and looked at Grunt “ be nice we can’t help he is a chicken shit” and shot Grunt wicked smile. Grunt and Carrie heard Garrus sigh ”really Car you had to it again No wonder Kaidan would meet me at the bar more than once” Carrie looked at Garrus “ what does that mean ?” When Delan heard Kaidan name he snarled “ Hope they got him dumb ass Alliance guy” Carrie turned around and looked at Delan and snarled” what was that again?” Delan repeated it. Carrie walked up to Delan butt stroke the ass in the face with her rifle. After Delan when down with a broken nose, Carrie pulled out her pistols the M358 Talon and pointed at Delan head and sneered “ they better not have “ Carrie felt a hand on her shoulder it was Garrus she looked up at the him “ Kaidan is smarter than that” with Grunt in the background laughing his ass off.

After the dust cleared when trio took on the Collectors ship after it took off Delan came out his hiding place as the vessel left Horizon atmosphere. Carrie heard Kaidan voice as he came from around the corner. Carrie stood there slack jaw as Kaidan walked towards them. “ So, the rumors are true” Kaidan was coming over to hugged Carrie and told her in her ear “ I have missed you” Kaidan saw the Cerberus symbol on Carrie armor he let Carrie go and stood back. Before Carrie say anything Kaidan sneered “ I mourned for you the last three years. My life without you has been hell. Why didn’t you let me know where you were and you still a had pulse?” Carrie walked up and tried to explain why she could not do it, and he needed to come to SR2. Kaidan back up some more “ you and Garrus are working with Cerberus. I am done with you” As Kaidan turned around to leave Carrie felt so heartbroken. Carrie felt so alone she felt Garrus hand on her shoulder” Kaidan wait there is more Car needs to tell you about Vi.” Kaidan stopped he knew that was the name he wanted for a girl it made him madder because Cerberus used his DNA to make child he knew could never love that child because Cerberus used his material to make her which pissed him off more. 

 Kaidan clenched his fits in anger that organization already got ahold his love and re-built her now they wanted him. SO, they built Vi hoping that they could make another member of the Alliance Navy in their ranks. Carrie looked up Kaidan turned blue as he turned around and came at them with Reave “ I am done with you and by the way I never wanted kids you were an easy mark.” In the back of Kaidan mind, he heard his inner voice “ Lie!!”Kaidan looked down at Carrie “ what he just said to Carrie it cut to her core. Carrie looked up at Kaidan he knew Carrie was not trying to cry those beautiful pale lavender eyes started to turn red and the tears started to run down Carrie's face. Carrie's eyes told Kaidan everything he just ripped out her heart. Kaidan turned around to leave as he walked away. Carrie heard over her com” Shepard you need to tell that jackass Vi is mine now” Kaidan must have heard Joker he came over and grabbed Carrie comm out her ear “I never wanted that brat in the first place keep her ” other lie” Kaidan inner voice said, and he dropped it on the ground walked away Carrie picked up the communicator “ Joker come to get us off this rock I am done.”

 

As the Firewalker came into the shuttle bay, Mordin and Doctor Chakwas was waiting for them as they came off the shuttle both looked worried. Carrie looked around for Vi. Carrie heard Dr. Chakwas “ it’s Vi she in coma Vi came into the Medical Bay telling me her head was hurting she laid down and went to sleep we can’t wake her.” Carrie still in full armor headed to the Medical Bay. Carrie found Vi Chakwas had already set up Vi on life support. Carrie felt helpless she could not help her child. Mordin came over and scanned Vi “ Shepard we need to find L5 implant for Vi” Carrie knew she could not go through normal channels to get what they needed. Joker came over the bitch box “ Shepard there is a private message for you in your quarters. Carrie felt a hand on her shoulder it was Jack “ Shepard I will stay with her” Carrie just got up took the lift to her cabin. Carrie turned on her scene to see her mother looking back at her Carrie could not take it she dropped to her knees started to cry“ Mama help me I am going to lose my daughter if I don’t get help.” Hannah just looked at Carrie and smiled “ Honey help is on the way” Carrie got up and change and headed back to the Medical Bay Carrie sat by Vi bedside. The first night Vi was on life support Carrie held Vi hand thought about, what Kaidan said to her it started over, over again in her mind like one her song from her ancient I-pod and it was stuck on repeat” Never want kids and easy mark” Carrie laid her head down on bed and started to cry uncontrollable tears. Carrie fell asleep crying by Vi bedside. Carrie felt a hand on her it was Joker he had a plate of chow” Carrie looked at it “ not hungry Jeff.” The second-day Garrus tried to get Carrie to eat once again Carrie just sighed “ No not hungry but thanks. Third-day Garrus told Joker to meet him Conference Room. Garrus looked at the table “EDI” The AI popped up” Yes?” Garrus looked at the transparent lamp” active Car's Omni-tool we need to monitor it notify me if any changes in her health” Garrus sat down at the table he was worried about Carrie he never seen Carrie this bad even after Ash death Carrie was never this bad. What kept Garrus on SR2 he was more worried about Carrie and Vi than shooting Kaidan with an incendiary round to the forehead. Garrus heard the hatched opened Joker came in the room for some reason Joker was smiling” Garrus looked up “ what's up with smug look Joker?” The hatched opened again there was rest of crew of the SR2. Garrus looked at Joker “ Great who does not know?” EDI pop up once again” Jeff they are waiting” “Right EDI open the vid” There was Anderson and Captain Shepard the first person to say something was Captain Shepard “ How is my grand-daughter?” Miranda spoke” EDI live feed to Med bay” they saw Doctor Chakwas look up into vid then back at Carrie “Shepard you need to eat and sleep” Shepard sighed “ No not hungry and I will sleep when I am dead again,” Captain Shepard had not seen Carrie this bad since her father was killed Carrie did not come out her room for three weeks after Johnny was killed. Captain Shepard looked at Carrie’s team” have your doctor give Carrie liquid IV” Miranda tapped her comm” Doctor Chakwas try to give Shepard IV” Anderson and Captain knew Carrie would fight tooth and nail if anyone tried to hook up an IV. Hannah closed her eyes as they heard the doctor” Shepard I am going give you IV” Hannah heard her child’s voice “fine” Hannah looked at vid that was not her smart-ass child Hannah to look into vid again to make sure it was Carrie she watched as Chakwas placed Carrie IV in Carrie's arm” Hannah heard a man voice “ Shepard this Zaeed I have to come to love Vi as she was my own I give you my word Vi and Carrie are in good hands on this ship until you get here.” Hannah looked at Zaeed “ thank you” Miranda looked at the feed” here are coordinated of the SR2. They heard the beep on the other end Captain Shepard turned to her QM “ get us there now” as the vid turned black they heard” Yes Ma’ma.” Then EDI came back online “Shepard vials are dropping Shepard’s heart rate is dropping Garrus pushed past everyone and headed to the lift Garrus ran out the tube and head to Med Bay Dr.Chakwas was coving Carrie with a blanket. “ I gave Shepard a sedative.”

Carrie felt someone picking her up and carrying her somewhere, she woke up to hear Vi sweet voice giggling and her mother talking to the child Carrie snapped up to see Captain Shepard holding her grand-daughter and Carrie was on the SSV Orizaba in the medical bay with the SR2 on the starboard docking tube were green lights flashing. Carrie looked over to see her mother smiling at her Hannah sat Vi down and kissed Vi head “ granny will be back” Captain Shepard walked over to Carrie bed and grabbed Carrie into a hug “ thank god. Vi is good hands honey” Hannah started to cry in turn Carrie was crying older Shepard knew her daughter was heartbroken and when she gets her hand on this Alenko person he is going to wish he was dead. They both heard a voice behind them” Even death or coma can’t stop a person with the name of Shepard. Both looked up to see Anderson in the doorway. Anderson came in the room and took Carrie arm “Joker sent a message about Vi, so I pulled some strings and got an L5 implant for Vi” They heard over the bitch box “ Shepard” Communication officer got was three different Shepard voices” go head.”

A few days later Carrie was in Mess eating trying to shake off what Kaidan said to her. Carrie shook her head and slapped her cheeks told herself “ stop it if he never comes back good I got the best part of that ass” Carrie just got a spoon full of food to her mouth Carrie heard it name that she had not heard in years " CarCar" Carrie turned around in shock at Mess Hall hatch was her cousin Roni. Roni saw Carrie at a table at the far end of the Mess, and nothing was going to get her way. Roni did not care who got in her way food was on the deck, and people were on also in the same situation and cussing at Roni. By the time Roni got to Carrie she had stood up, Roni had stopped and looked at her cousin with a biggest toothy grin and was jumping up and down in place. Next thing Carrie, the first human Spectre, was gabbed in a bear hug from Roni and lifted Carrie off the deck by  Roni was crying into Carrie's hair " thank god you are ok," What they did not know that Joker saw Kestrel as he was in line for chow. Joker did his best to find a quiet table away from Shepard's cousins and tried to hide. The next thing Joker knew he had a shadow over him. It was one of Shepard, cousins, and she was looking down at him. Joker looked up at Roni " Hi Roni" Roni smiled at Joker" Nice ship Joker it's mine now." that when Kasumi came out of no know where "oh! need help with that I have all EDI codes too" Roni turned to look at Kasumi " Really great hand them over" Roni had a new friend in Kasumi Joker just choked on his food " Not funny Kasumi." as he was trying to catch his breath. As Carrie came over and sat down across from Joker said, " Can you help me out, Shepard?" That when he heard both the Shepard cousins" What? Joker" Joker said out loud " Man me and my big mouth" Carrie watched as Roin sat down next to Joker "wait you guys know each other?" Joker looked at Carrie " yes we were in flight school together," Roni sat next to Joker and planted a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek, " Hey where is the beard you were trying to grow."

 Roni placed both her hands on the table "ok? when do I get to me the newest Shepard clan member I hope her daddy is that Beefy Canadian I meet before." Roni knew Kaidan wanted to have a family with Carrie so she played like she had no clue what was going on Carri looked down at the table so no one could see her cry. " Kaidan is no longer in the picture" Joker snarled " I hope that jackass never comes back." Roni looked at the two of them Roni knew Carrie was upset she turned her head got up from the table. Roni looked over at Joker " OK Jeff what is going?" Joker told her what happened on Horizon, Roni watched as Carrie left Mess she could tell when Carrie was crying Roni told herself “ well I guess I have to keep my word and space that ass with another hole in his body.”

 

Roni heard from her Aunt where her namesake was. Roni was walking into the Med bay to see a Salarian and two Cerberus operatives around the bed of a child Roni knew who the child was because Vi turned her head and she had her mother pale lavender eyes. Roni ran into the room pick up Vi from and snarled at the Cerberus people in the room " why an organization that hates other species on my Auntie's ship?' What diffused the situation was Captain Shepard and Council Anderson at the top their lungs screamed: "Flight Lieutenant Shepard stand down!" Roni saw her Aunt and Anderson standing the hatchway, and her aunt was not happy Hannah came over and took Vi from Roni" Veronica these are Carrie's shipmates Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor. Miss Lawson agreed to meet my ship here so Vi could get the help she needed, and that is Mordin Solus one of Vi friends on the SR2. Roni smiled " If you with CarCar I guess you are not that bad and thank you with Vi. A few days later as the SR2 left Captain Shepard and Roni watched as Normandy made its jump throw the Mass Relay. Hannah closed her eyes prayed “ please god I don’t want to lose them.” Roni came over and hugged her Aunt " Don't worry Auntie Hannah they will be fine."

A few weeks later after Carrie helped Mordin and Grunt on Tuckanka. Carrie just back on the ship Carrie got stuff for Vi birthday party. Carrie did not want Vi party on board the vessel. Carrie heard EDI over the bitch box as she was cleaning her sniper rifle Black Widow ” Shepard the Clan Leader wants to talk to you” Carrie tapped her ear ”Shepard here” on the other end it was Wrex” Joker told me that you looking for place for your daughter birthday party I would like here on Tuckanka that girl needs a positive role model, so she has me “ Carrie stopped what she was doing and started to talk to Wrex “ are you sure?” Carrie could hear Wrex one the other end “ yep there is a place where you can touch down the SR2 plus I want Joker out his chair,” As SR2 touched down on Tuckanka Vi was in Joker's lap as she looked out the front window. As the airlock opened before Carrie could say anything Vi was out the hatch. Carrie made sure her pistols at the ready. All the Kogan’s that were on the surface by the trucks. Carrie could hear them talk about Vi “ what is this thing?” one of the Krogan bent down to poke Vi she snarled, and headbutt him Vi popped her neck after she headbutted the male. The Krogan stood up and pulled out his gun to shot it. Wrex pushed the other Krogan to the side.” Watch it” The Krogan looked down at his chest to see a red dot in the middle of his chest he looked up to see a Turian with his scope aim at the middle of his chest. Wrex bent down picked Vi “ Ha! I like you now you are part Clan Urdnot” Carrie sighed walked over to Wrex and punched him in the arm “ thanks for the assist” Carrie knew something was on Wrex mind ”Wrex what is going?” Wrex snarled” the females want the party at their camp.”

So, a few days later at female camp Vi had her third birthday party all the female of Tuckanka were very protective of Vi when the women learned the male that pointed a gun at Vi,  he was shunned to the point he had to leave. The Female camp was nothing like the male camp there were huts all around the field, and Carrie knew Vi would safe with the females. They were in Celtic Valley there was some green, but Carrie could see this place was the only place on the planet that still was green. A young female came over and sat down with Carrie. From the female robes, she was acolyte from inside the hood of her dresses. Carrie could tell the girl had a lost child, and it was recent. The female eyes told Carrie everything the woman signed and looked at Vi playing with older female Kogan’s they were laughing Carrie could tell Vi made all the females happy, Female looked over at Carrie and asked” can she stay with us? We will make sure the males behave it's not good for a child to stay on the ship all the time Vi needs room to play and a be a child,” Carrie looked over at the female” Sure” Next thing Carrie knew Wrex was behind her and picked Carrie up. “ Good-by the time you get her back she will be more Kogan, and you have my word that she will stay safe she now Clan Urdnot” then Wrex said something that made Carrie cringe” I can’t wait to see Kaidan face” Wrex saw Carrie face he did not understand humans need to stay together. But the look on Carrie's face told Wrex everything. Shepard was hurt Wrex had heard what Kaidan did a few months earlier; Joker had given information to him where Kaidan would be after he left Horizon. Wrex knew he a bone to pick with Alenko. A few days later Carrie left Vi on Tuckanka. Carrie wanted the team to have a break from Vi. Admiral Hackett had a job for Carrie, and she had to do it solo it had to do with Dr. Amanda Kenson and her team.

After the mission Carrie felt like shit about how the mission turned out, One Kenson and her whole team had been indoctrinated by the Reaper Artifact, and two Carrie could not save the Alpha Relay, and an entire Batarian System had to pay the ultimate price because Dr. Kenson and her team lost their minds and wanted to help the Reapers. After the Carrie got back on SR2, she was in the medical bay. After Admiral Hackett debriefs her after the talk with Admiral, Carrie felt more like shit because she could not save all those Batarian their deaths waved on Carrie soul. When Carrie got the bridge of the SR2 Shepard looked at the galaxy map and head to Illium to pick the Justicar and the Assassin for her team.

When Carrie picked Vi from Tuckanka, she notices that Vi's hairstyle had changed she and some hair in a braid with precious stones in the twist one of the older Krogan females came over and picked Vi. " Commander, the women of Tuckanka, wanted Vi to remember her tides to Tuckanka take care of her she daughter of Clan Urdnot and Tuckanka," Carrie nodded and picked up Vi got back on the shuttle and back on SR2. Wrex watched as the ship headed back into space. Wrex got on the comm. With the help from Joker, he was able to an open channel to were Kaidan was station.

Kaidan just got done teaching his students at Jump Zero. Kaidan felt like shit because what he said to Carrie on Horizon, and every time Kaidan would close his eyes he would see Carrie eyes all those hateful words he said to her he had inflicted so much pain on Carrie. Kaidan stopped the lift and slammed his head into it, and once again Kaidan started to cry. Kaidan knew that he would never get to see Vi because he was so hateful and saying he did not want Vi that was completely stupid and a lie, Kaidan was still trying to figure out how old Vi was. Kaidan knew Carrie would never trust him again. Kaidan knew once Carrie had lost all faith in a person. Carrie would never talk to them again now their daughter was involved he would have to go all the proper channels to get Vi to see her once it could take months or years before he could get to hold her. Kaidan dropped to his knees spoke out loud” My god what would Carrie tell Vi about me?’ Kaidan closed his eyes every scenario he played in his mind every one became more and darker than the last one was the most ominous. Carrie had Kaidan on his knees those once warm eyes were now dark, and cold Carrie snarled as Kaidan looked up Carrie had her M-358 Talon pointing at his head as the shot was made ”like hell I would let you near her!” Kaidan opened his eyes and thought to himself” would be the kindest thing Shepard could do to me.” Kaidan stood up started the lift again.

As Kaidan was headed back to teachers’ quarters, Kaidan heard over the horn" Alenko you are needed the medical bay and bring your guns." Kaidan turned around too went to the bay. As the door opened Kaidan was shocked to see a person had been turned into a Geth Human Hybrid Kaidan heard the doctors that were around. Kaidan headed the Medical Staff call the man by the name " David you are safe now" The Doctor looked over her shoulder to see Kaidan with shock at the state of the patient" Kaidan get over here. Since you have dealt with Geth before." Kaidan went over to David as the staff worked on David he would repeat " Thank you, thank you," As the night wore on Kaidan did what he could do to help the man. By morning David looked more human than Geth. Kaidan was tired because in the end had to shoot some of the still active Geth tech that docs pulled off David.

As the team of Doctor left David Kaidan heard one of them say" Thank God Shepard, and her team got to David and saved that poor man." Kaidan heard Carrie last name he got up and grabbed the doc's arm " what do you mean Shepard saved him" The doctor pulled her arm away from Kaidan," Shepard and her ground team found him attached to a Geth AI. and sent word that David was in need of our help." Kaidan heart fell into deeper despair because of his action. Cerberus had not changed Carrie, and that made Kaidan feel worst because what he said, Carrie. Next thing Kaidan heard his comm go off in his ear. " Alenko you are the biggest dumb ass in the human race, I have ever met." Kaidan sat down and sighed" Hi Wrex what do you want to let me guess? You have a bone to pick with me too." on the end of the com Kaidan heard the Krogan " Dam right I do stupid human?" Kaidan stood up and heard to the bar on the station to get a drink as he placed his on hand the pad to gain entrance to the bar. Kaidan already felt like shit because what was said to Carrie on Horizon and to have a Krogan on the other end of the bitch box chewing his ass out too. Kaidan sat down and the bar and pulled a chain that he wore around his neck it had the ring he was going to give Carrie their first shore leave after their tour in the Terminus System it been pass down his family it was an ancient ring been in his family for centuries. Kaidan had his mother send it to the Citadel after some of the areas was re-built, and the station came back online after Saren and Geth attack on the station.

After Anderson found them, Kaidan was sure Carrie was dead but when she stood up. Using a piece of metal as crutch Kaidan was hurt, but he stood up and ran over to Carrie and hugged her and whisper in her ear " I love your Car." what snapped Kaidan out his daydream was the comm in his ear" Clan Urdnot to dumb ass human male." Kaidan sighed again " What Wrex?" Kaidan could tell Wrex was not going to let him trash in peace Kaidan heard his Omni-tool beep. Kaidan open the vid to see a little girl in arms of female Krogan, and she was laughing, Kaidan knew it in his heart who that child was, but his heart and head were on two different pages once again Kaidan stuck his foot in his mouth Kaidan tapped the comm in his ear. " Wrex who this and why should I care in the first place.” Another lie” Kaidan inner voice said “Wrex came on the vid " DUMB ASS WHO DO THINK YOU ARE JOKER TOLD ME WHAT YOU SAID TO SHEPARD!!" Kaidan could tell Wrex was getting mad Wrex snarled " SINCE YOU DON'T WANT VI I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ADOPT HER HELL SHE ALREADY PART OF CLAN URDNOT I WILL DO ONE BETTER I WILL MAKE HER MY DAUGHTER!!! and the vid went black then quite."

 Kaidan looked at the black screen of the vid “ No Wrex I was who wanted her in the first place,” Kaidan looked down at his drink and ordered something stronger opened the vid to see his Veronica in the arms of female Krogan. Kaidan tapped the vid and zoom in as much it allows. Vi had his black hair, and it was long like Carrie's from vid Vi had her mother hair texture, Kaidan took vid and used his fingers placed the images in front him on the bar he turned images around and zoom in and out Vi had her mother the pale lavender eyes as Kaidan drank he notice Vi had some her hair shaved down to the scalp. Kaidan tries to zoom in more to see why but the vid would allow him. Barkeeper walked by “cute kid she yours” Kaidan looked the image “ yea she” and closed the image.

Kaidan sat at the bar kicking himself because if he just went once aboard the SR2 after Carrie asked him to he would have got to see Vi, his daughter. Kaidan tapped his comm again and got ahold commutation officer " I need to talk to Councilor Anderson" Undian picked up since Anderson was not there Kaidan sighed" Staff Commander Alenko here where's Anderson at?" Kaidan looked into the tool to see Udian snarl " Not here he had left because both Shepard’s need him something about a child needing L5 Implant. Kaidan stood up " What in the hell do you mean a child needed the L5 implant?" Udian looked at Kaidan " the younger Shepard daughter is biotic she went into a coma, Kaidan sat down again the bar and the fear shook him to his core Vi was biotic just like him, and she had been in a coma or still was. Kaidan was half listening to Udian about Anderson running off to help Shepard family after that Kaidan tune Udian out. It hit Kaidan the face that reason why Vi's head was shaved because they had to put in the L5 implant into his daughter's head, Carrie and Vi went that throw that all alone.

Kaidan felt lower because he should be there for both of them. Kaidan used to pull and pulled over a bottle of Ryncol off the shelf scanned bottle started to drink it from the bottle, and they were long drinks. With the strong Krogan drink going down his throat as he swallowed. Kaidan drank more of it, Kadain was drowning his sorrow with booze. The barkeep came over and took the bottle from Kaidan after several long drinks” sorry sir you had enough I am cutting you off” Kaidan started to listen to Udian again “so, Anderson dropped everything in my lap and left with Captain Shepard on the SSV Orizaba and still not gotten back yet." Kaidan stood up headed to the door as he did the alcohol he had drunk plus been up all night having all night to deal with active Geth tech. Kaidan knew he was drunk as he got on the lift to get his birth Kaidan placed his head on the lift door Kaidan stopped the lift again slide down the side of the lift because his daughter could have died during that operation and he would never know because of his mouth. Kaidan started to cry losing Carrie was hard on him the first time, but he could have just lost both them because he would not listen to reason or his gut, it like someone just pouched him in to gut Kaidan heard the lifts AI” Staff Lieutenant Alenko do you need assistance?’ Kaidan stood up” no” started the lift again.

The elevator opened to his birth, Kaidan with his gear still on flopped onto the bed and turned on his tool again see the vid of his daughter smiling. Kaidan started to get one of his headaches because of his implant, and the booze did not help. Kaidan began to worry about his daughter Udian told him that Vi could still be in a coma. Kaidan closed his eyes as he fell asleep. When did it happen that was the last thing Kaidan said to himself. As he thought back in time as he fell into a deep sleep.

Kaidan was waiting in the med bay as the doc check on Carrie since she more injury than he was in the attack. Kaidan watched as Dr, Chakwas was scolding Carrie. Kaidan watched as Carrie turned her head and her cheeks were pink because whatever the doc was telling her was making Carrie blushed. Doc walked out of Carrie room and looked down at Kaidan" since you are older than her. You all people should know to take precautions next time," and stormed out of the bay. Kaidan got up and went into Carrie's room and looked at Carrie " what was that all about" Carrie let her loose hair fall into her face and turned deep red " Doc knew about what happened before we landed on Illos." Kaidan sat down on the bed and smiled " so what that was a spectacular night I hope we have more nights like that one." Kaidan moved Carrie long hair away from her neck and started to kiss Carrie neck. Kaidan heard Carrie sigh" Kaidan you know she is right. We need to be careful" as Kaidan kissed Carrie "hmm what do we need to be careful about?" As Kaidan, climbed behind Carrie. Kaidan wrapped his arms around Carrie's waist was still kissing her neck, Carrie looked up out the window and sighed again, " babies Kaidan." Kaidan stopped what he was doing the idea of Carrie pregnant with his child wadding all over the station the idea gave Kaidan goosebumps. Kaidan sighed " Car honey I am 32 years old I wanted to settle down for a while with the right women for a while I want to be with you, and when it happens I will be over the moon." Then dawn on Kaidan Carrie could be right now Kaidan had a sudden urge to find what was left of Saren and find a grenade and throw the grenade and that sorry piece’s ass Turian remains into a room after the explosion he came in with a flamethrower and finished off what was left and space the whole damn room. Kaidan grabbed Carrie into a tighter hug and with smiled real big" So are we expecting?"

Carrie turned Kaidan head was in the clouds. Carrie touched Kaidan face, " Hello LT ." Kaidan blinked " Sorry Car" with the biggest grin on his face Carrie smiled at Kaidan "not this time Kaidan." Kaidan let out a sigh. "Oh! We have all time in the world," started to kiss Carrie neck again. Kaidan could tell it was bothering Carrie. Kaidan stopped and placed his head on Carrie's shoulder " Car I already made my mind up I want to start a family with you," and went back to work on Carrie's neck. Carrie sighed again as Kaidan pulled Carrie on the bed and laid Carrie down the bed and started to reach up her shirt and caress Carrie beast and laid on top of Carrie Kaidan heard " Wait a sec Kaidan."

Kaidan stopped and looked down at her. Kaidan sat back on his knees " why did you stop me Car. Carrie sat up and turned her Omni-tool on waved at the door and window they both heard to door beep and AI saying the door "was secure," and the window became darker to the point they could see out, and no one could see in. Carrie grabbed Kaidan by the head and smiled" where were you?" Kaidan smiled down at Carrie and started to kiss her harder. Kaidan just off Carrie's shirt, they both heard their comms go off. It was Joker" Shepard have you seen Kaidan? because Anderson is looking for both, of you." Kaidan tapped his comm " Thanks Joker," Kaidan stood up and went over to hatch used his Omni-tool on it, and before it slides open. Kaidan stopped and went over to Carrie and kissed her hard" later Car love you." and left Med-bay.

Carrie and Kaidan were in the Ward Room with the team as Anderson came into the room. The Non-Alliance crew stood tall, Garrus, Shepard, and Kaidan saluted. Anderson went the view screen and turned around" The Normandy has new orders, but they will not take effect until a month from now. So, everyone is on shore leave dismissed Joker head to Arcturus station promptly. They heard Joker over the bitch-box " Yes sir." Carrie let Anderson take command as the ship headed to the station.

That night Carrie was in her quarters, Carrie tried her best to go to sleep, but could not get comfortable she had gone down to Ships Laundry earlier and saw that Kaidan was washing some his clothes as but he was not alone. When Kaidan saw Carrie, he smiled "Commander" and saluted Carrie tried to downplay that she was looking at Kaidan ass as he was bent down to start throwing his clothes into the washing machine. Carrie saw that Kaidan had dropped one of his shirts on the floor. Carrie came up idea since she was good shot she a credit chip in her hand. Carrie took with a flick of her wrist made it bounce off the closest dryer with a made metallic ding on the dryer which made everyone stopped what they were doing look for the what made that sound. Of course, Joker heard it, they all heard Joker over the bitch box" what in hell? Which of you one shit heads is messing with my baby," Carrie grabbed what she wanted and head back with Kaidan shirt tucked under her uniform. Now Carrie in that said shirt. Carrie grabbed the collar brought up to her nose it smelled like Kaidan hint gun oil musk and some wired aftershave. Carrie closes her eyes.

Carrie had not slept long. Carrie heard a tapping on her door; it was soft tap, tap, tap. Carrie got up and open the hatch to see Kaidan looking down at her " I need to report a missing a skivvy top somehow went missing earlier today" Kaidan smile down at Carrie she was in his shirt. Carrie looked up down P-way Corridor and smiled" come in Lt, and we will file the report now." As the door closed, Kaidan was on Carrie and was kissing her. Kaidan stooped long enough and smiled at Carrie." you could have told me, and I would give you one." and picked her up and carried Carrie to the bed and laid down on top of Carrie. Carrie started to push Kaidan up" remember we need to be careful. “Kaidan looked down at Carrie and smiled " I ready told you I want you to be the mother of my children and when it happens, and it will happen love. I will be there for you and our child." and attacked Carrie lips again.

Carrie reached up wrapping her arms around Kaidan neck smiled" since you feel that way LT you are in too much clothing." Kaidan sat up and unbutton his uniform and took it off laid back on Carrie snaked his hands up his shirt and smirked: " from now Commander this is an order you are not allowed to wear anything to bed." What Kaidan got was " yes sir" from Carrie. Kaidan sat back on his knees and took his t-shirt off Carrie sat up and ran her nails down Kaidan chiseled chest. Carrie sits up on her knees as was kissing as Carrie moved down Kaidan chest licking him running her nails down his chest.

Kaidan felt Carrie rubbing his bulge in his pants next thing Kaidan could tell his belt was getting loosed and his pants pulled down, and now his hard dick was being freed by Carrie's hands, Kaidan started to shake. Kaidan gentle pulled Carrie away from him. " Car I need to lay down." Carrie nodded and let Kaidan readjust to where he was laying on his back on the bed. Carrie crawled between Kaidan leg's and grabbed his cock and started to suck on it. Kaidan happened to look down to see Carrie sucking his dick. Which made him even harder Kaidan closed his eyes grabbed the sheet then all of a sudden, the mind-blowing head Kaidan was getting it just stopped Kaidan opened his eyes Carrie was off to the side "Kay you are glowing blue dear I don't want to get space." Kaidan looked down he was glowing blue that meant his biotics had active, Kaidan sat up" Shit" and started to calm himself down a little bit. Kaidan got off the bed and looked out the porthole for a second. Kaidan looked down at his hand it was not glowing blue anymore. As Kaidan walked over the rack, Kaidan stopped bent down unlace his boots when they were loose enough he steps out of them. As Kaidan got closer, he dropped his pants and his skivvies to the deck and climbed back on the bed with her. Carrie grabbed hold Kaidan still arduous cock in her hands. Kaidan caught Carrie's hands and kissed them " no honey " as Kaidan pulled Carrie up to her knees and kissed Carrie again.

Kaidan pushed Carrie down again. Carrie back up Kaidan climbed on top of Carrie with his hands pulled Carrie skivvies off until he had them in his hand with flick they were also the deck, Kaidan told Carrie in her ear " Carrie roll over." she did what she was told. Kaidan started to kiss Carrie between her shoulders and made his way down to Carrie's waist. There was her N7 tatt across her waistline on either side of the logo was a vine. Kaidan loved the way Carrie ass looked it was a perfect heart shape. Kaidan started to rub Carrie's ass Carrie was on her stomach as Kaidan lean up and spoke into Carrie's ear " I will never get over how cute your ass is Car." Carrie turned her head and smiled " I think a slice of earthborn Canadian meat is mouth-watering," As Kaidan dipped his fingers into Carrie folds. Kaidan went back to Carrie's ear and with lust behind his words." My God women you are so wet, but not wet enough." With that said Kaidan flipped Carrie on to her back again got between Carrie's legs and began to chew on Carrie's chest and made his way down to her womanhood and dove in like a man who was dying of thirst. As Kaidan started to lick Carrie, he could tell that Carrie was dragging her nails into his scalp deep which turned him on more. Kaidan could feel as he touched her folds, Carrie, her legs wrapped around his neck even tighter than the before Carrie started to moan as Kaidan began to use his fingers as it started with one then two pushing in and out then he added third which began to stretch her womanhood. Carrie moaning was not so quiet anymore, Kaidan stopped he knew the internal ship walls were thin Kaidan knew that Carrie was not wet enough, but his dick was twitching. Kaidan sat back on his knees and looked down at Carrie" Car look at me" Carrie looked up at Kaidan with half closed eyes. Kaidan took two fingers rubbed Carrie pussy and ran her juice over his now hard cock. Kaidan led down and started to kiss Carrie and line himself with Carrie opening and pushed forward they sighed because it had been a month since they been this close, Carrie rolled her hips egging Kaidan to move Kaidan did not hesitate like the first time. Kaidan pushed forward as Kaidan did he turned on his biotics, Carrie could tell Kaidan turned on the biotics as he slides inside of her. Carrie looked up Kaidan was looking down at her Kaidan was in surrounded by this blue light at the sight of Kaidan made Carrie cum all over Kaidan pulsating cock stopped long enough to looked down at Carrie Kaidan loving touched Carrie's face, and started to kiss her. It started out slow as their lovemaking continued the passion level began to rise until Kaidan knew he was close due to the fact his stomach started to tighten up, and he could tell his nuts also tighten up. Carrie threw her head as the most significant wave of pleasure hit her Kaidan bit Carrie neck as Kaidan saw white as he let his seed caked Carrie's inside After they both came down from their highs. Kaidan rolled off Carrie they held each other for a while.

Kaidan drifted off until he felt Carrie touching his face" want to join me in the shower." while in the shower in the middle of their quickie Carrie comm went off in her ear" Hey cus I heard that you are coming into Arcturus station meet you at the bar so we can catch up, here idea lets go clubbing it’s been a while" They just finished their quickie in the shower. Carrie sighed as Kaidan got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, Carrie's tapped her comm " How did you find out Roni?" Carrie closed her eyes and could see Roni on end grinning ear to ear Carrie sighed" Sure pick the place I will bring plus one." On the other end, Roni said " really can't meet them human or non" Carrie sighed Roni was never let it go she dated a Drill and brought him to their grandmother 120th birthday party which shocked the whole Shepard Clan at the time Carrie sighed again" human." Carrie heard Roni on the other end "see when you when you get here." Carrie came out and put on a shirt she had cut the bottom off where it came right under her chest and a fresh pair of skivvies on and climbed on the rack with Kaidan, he was leaning against the headboard wrapped in a towel Carrie laid down on Kaidan chest he wrapped his arms around Carrie" who was that why did you have to say human?' Carrie sat up" my cousin wants to go out when we get to the station I told her I am bring a plus one when we go out " Carrie sighed and laid down on Kaidan chest " Bring a Drill to your great-grandmother birthday party is not wise" Kaidan sat up and smiled" I bet your grandmother was in shock" Carrie sat and looked at Kaidan " No she was doctor before she re-tried at the age of 80. The whole-time granny was thinking he was a stripper, and she was hoping she could give him a complete physical." Carrie cringed it flashed before her eyes about what granny said, " I want to see some green junk!" as granny licked her lips." Carrie heard Kaidan behind her snickering " OH my God I wish I could have been there" Carrie laid down Kaidan also laid down picked up Carrie and held her in his arms they fell asleep. Carrie heard Kaidan sighed " Carrie I love you" they both fell asleep. Carrie woke up hear Anderson in her ear she rolled over Kaidan was gone due he needed to be in his rack before the rest crew woke up. Carrie tapped her ear " go head sir." as Carrie got up and got dressed and pick up her clothes that when she saw one of Kaidan shirt on the back of a chair with a note: I will come for this few days.: As Carrie lifted the shirt, it smelled like Kaidan Anderson was talking in Carrie's ear the " Williams family wants to have service for Ashley when we get to the station" Carrie " yes sir I will make the announcement once I come on duty."

Carrie was heading into the Mess Hall and ran right into Kaidan he smiled down at Carrie " Commander. “Kaidan looked up down the P-way he saw Storage Locker across the walkway he used his tool and unlocked it " Kaidan looked over his shoulder " Commander I found that missing skivvies top, so I needed to sign off on that report saying I found it." As the Mess hatched closed behind him, Kaidan made sure no one was in the walkway he pushed Carrie into the locker Kaidan picked Carrie up in his arms " Sorry not for sticking around before you woke up honey." Carrie laced her arms around Kaidan neck " I understand Kaidan" and started to kiss Kaidan. They were in the middle of their make-out party from outside the locker they heard Joker right outside the hatch say out loud " Alenko where did you go?' Joker was about ready to tap his com Kaidan came out of the locker and was not happy" What Joker?" Joker looked at Kaidan" Why were you in that Locker?" Kaidan came up with a lie" The Commander wanted to be reported on any strange noise to see if we had any damages after yesterday with that ping in Ship Laundry. Let's get this bird to dry dock " Kaidan started to push Joker to towards the cockpit. Carrie waited for a few minutes opened the hatched and headed in to the Mess Hall for some chow Carrie stood at the galaxy map made the announcement " there will be memorial services for Gunnery Chief Williams."

When Normandy made it to port, they did find Ashley remains on Virmire. As Ashley lead line coffin came out of the cargo bay on the port side of the SR, lone bagpiper was playing Amazing Grace and starboard side there was retired Marine was playing Taps Kaidan Garrus, Wrex and Patterson were pallbearers, and Alliance Navy Flag across Ashely coffin her mother touched her daughter coffin. What kept Mrs. Williams from throwing herself on to her child's coffin was her husband. The last to leave the Normandy was Anderson and Carrie were their Dress Blues. Carrie was in almost the same thing, but she was in a skirt and black pumps. Carrie's hair was in done up in a tight bun. As Amazing Grace and Taps stopped Joker, and Patterson stood up and folded the flag and placed a service medal on top, and Ashely dog tags wherein the sealed container were given to Mrs. Williams. Carrie stood at the podium and began to speak" Ash was a good soldier I knew it when we meet on Eden Prime I wish could we could have more people like her in this Navy. "Carrie watched as Mrs. Williams stood up and came up to the podium snarled at Carrie then what she did shocked everyone she slapped Carrie hard across the face Mr. Williams stood up and grabbed his grieving wife and took back to her seat. Carrie stood tall Anderson took Carrie by the shoulder and sat her down finished what Carrie meant to say," William gave her life to make sure that our enemy could not finish what he started." Anderson said, “attention on deck,” paused and gave the command “present arms” all the Alliance personnel stood up and saluted as Ashely body was sent into space.

After the service Carrie did not stick around she headed to her apartment on the station after she got there, Carrie got out her formal uniform threw them in the floor the first thing she did was take out her comm. Carrie went into her bedroom and got on her soft black and white sleep pants and a black tank top on. Headed to the kitchen and open the refrigerator grabbed the Rocky Road Ice Cream and bottle of tequila went into her living room and turned the tv and spoke to her home AI" ancient earth tv 1968 Star Trek with Kirk" As the music started as the Enterprise flew across the Tv " Where No Man Has Gone Before. "Carrie took the bottle and took a shot and salute the bottle to the tv "to space and where no one has gone before you Kirk." and then spoon full of RR. Carrie had lost a lot of time because by the 12 episodes came on Carrie was wasted. Later on, that night Carrie was woken by the sound of someone banging on her front door. Carrie a voice she knew very well " Alright you closet Trekkie open this door before I hack it " Carrie point her Omni-tool at the door it. Roni came in to see an empty RR box on the table right beside it was also an empty bottle of Jose. And Star Trek was loudly playing on the Tv. And Carrie laid out on the couch. The first thing Roni did was turn off the set and since she was a lot taller than Carrie was to get her cousin to bed. With Carrie whining" I don't want to." After Roni got Carrie to bed, she sighed picked up living room Roni used her comm to call Volus Dry Cleaner to pick-up Carrie uniform as the Volus came to the door and picked up Carrie Dress Blues.

Roni notice Carrie comm was flashing on counter Roni picked up and other ended Roni heard a man voice and damn he sounded sexy as hell" Thank God Car I didn't know where you went after Ash service " Roni tapped Carrie comm " who this how do you know my cousin" Kaidan on the other end" Ummm this Alenko I serve with Shepard on the SR" Roni leaned against Carrie's couch and came up with a plain to meet the man behind the voice" OH poor Carrie I don't think she is well her apartment is trashed and she barely breathing on the other end Roni heard" Damn it what is the address " Roni told Kaidan it " with 20 minutes Roni heard someone banging on Carrie door. Roni opened the door with her tool she kept the room dark. A 6'0-foot-tall guy came into Carrie apartment with a gun drawn hissed throw his teeth" Car talk to me honey where are you." Roni used her tool and turned on a light over Kaidan head on Roni jaw as in her lap man behind the voice was hot he was in the civilian clothes black leather jacket blue t-shirt tight fitting jeans and combat boots. Kaidan started to call Carrie forgetting someone was looking at him as eye candy, Roni was looking at the Beefy Marine that was in front of her " Honey where are you please tell you are ok?" Both turned to see Carrie in her bedroom. " what in god’s name is going on in here?" Kaidan dropped his gun on the floor and ran over to Carrie and kissed her" Don't ever do that again Car."

Kaidan could tell Carrie had been drinking and he could taste Rocky Road when he kissed her. Carrie and Kaidan heard Roni coughing " Hello you are not alone." Carrie sighed " Roni what did you tell him?" Roni stood up " HI I am Carrie cousin Roni, and you are?" Carrie placed her head on Kaidan chest” Roni this is my boyfriend, Kaidan Alenko" Kaidan looked down at Carrie " did you call me your boyfriend?' Carrie looked up at Kaidan" yes I did." Then the needed to blow chunks came over Carrie she ran into the bathroom started to throw-up. Roni heard Carrie worshipping the porcelain Goddess. Roni crossed her arms " well cus that is what you get mixing Rocky Road and tequila" Kaidan and Roni both heard Carrie" Shut up Roni before I have to shoot you." Roni walked over to bathroom and lead against the door frame and looked at Kaidan” well since I am here it’s time for Carrie Ann Shepard story “ Roni heard Carrie “ Veronica don’t you dare” Roni shot her cousin mischief smile” Well since you can’t stop me” within five minutes Kaidan learned that his girlfriend was Trekkie, had thing for the ancient rock bands one of Carrie top bands that list was Guns and Roses, Carrie came out the bathroom crawling and grabbed Kaidan gun off the floor. Kaidan ran over to Carrie and got down on his knees “ honey let’s not shoot family” and took his M 77 Paladin away from Carrie she started to sob into Kaidan leather jacket” Roni been mean to me since she eight and I was six” Kaidan just held his crying girlfriend in his arms. Carrie hick-up once and fell asleep in Kaidan arms. Kaidan picked up Carrie laid her down on her king size bed and shut her bedroom door and looked over at Roni” Can you stay until I get back my place is few blocks away” Roni smiled “ Sure don’t be mad at her we do this to each other all the time” Kaidan nodded headed out apartment. As the hatched closed Kaidan lead against the wall that was right outside Carrie apartment and look at an opposite wall and smiled spoke out loud “ Carrie called me her boyfriend hell I am going to one better.” Kaidan looked down at his watch asked onboard AI “ what was time was it in Vancouver Canada?” AI came up “the time is 00:00” Kaidan sighed he would call his parents in a few days. headed to his place.

Carrie woke with station artificial sunlight coming into the room. Carrie closed her eyes tighter then the birds started to scream in Carrie's head. Carrie wanted to throw a pillow at the window she rolled over to see Kaidan lying next to her, and he was sound asleep. Carrie sat up she thought she had dreamed it, Carrie lay back down and got see a side Kaidan she only got to see once before. As soon as Carrie started to go back to sleep, she heard Kaidan comm go off in his ear” what in the hell man you left me hanging I thought you were going to be my Wingman last night.” Kaidan woke up as a grouch” What in the hell Joker do you know what time it’s” Carrie could hear Joker on the ended” Sorry man what did you go home with that cute blonde that was at the bar now just getting to bed you been a busy man?” Carrie sat up and shot Kaidan hurt  look” Kaidan sat up and pulled Carrie down to lay against his bare chest sighed “ No Joker I did not leave with blonde.” Joker on the other end “oh you left with Burnette from the corner. Carrie sat up and brought her chin to her knees Kaidan sat up “ No Joker I did not leave with anyone my girlfriend needed me last night, so I am over at her place right now” there was pause at the other end” Man how you going to break to Shepard that you have girlfriend and make sure she is not packing when you break to her.” By this point, Carrie was trying to not to laugh they both heard Carrie front door chime Kaidan looked at Carrie shrugged her shoulders and worded “ I don’t know” Kaidan got up he was just his black boxer briefs and went into the living room and closed the bedroom door and grabbed his gun. Joker was still taking to Kaidan “ So? She hot” Kaidan tapped the comm” yes! She is sex goddess I hate to cut this short someone is at my girlfriend front door” on the other ended Kaidan heard ” oh! Whatever you do, don’t shot him he, may have coffee and donuts” Kaidan paused as he got to the door and used his Omni-tool to unlock the door” Wait a sec how would you know that Joker?” as the door slide away from the wall there was Joker smiling with coffee and fresh donuts for the first time since Kaidan met Joker he was speechless he stood there in one hand had two cups of coffee in a holder and in another one he a bag of fresh donuts. Carrie came out of her bedroom they both heard Carrie “ thanks, Joker” took the coffee and the donuts and headed into the kitchen and left, both men in the doorway Joker walked in the apartment that’s when Joker was re-gain able power of speech as Kaidan walked into Carrie bedroom“ What in the hell?” as he stuttered as Kaidan came out of Carrie room in men’s sleep pants and no shirt. Kaidan came over and placed his head on Carrie's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Carrie's waist as Kaidan whispered in Carrie's ear about giving him a bite Carrie took a donut and let Kaidan take a bit Kaidan dropped a few crumbs on Carrie's shoulder which Kaidan licked them off. Which by this point they both heard Joker ”EWWW it's like seeing your parents having sex on the kitchen table before you sit down for chow” Kaidan being cheeky “ Oh! We can do that “ Kaidan picked up Carrie sat her down on the table. Carrie playful way slapped Kaidan hands away “ stop it not in front of our pilot honey” they both heard Joker trying not to gag at the sweetness.

Carrie heard her comm beeping she picked it up put back in her ear was Liar “ Carrie want to go shopping there are some great shops around here” Carrie tapped it “Sure when and where” Carrie got off the table gave her coffee to Kaidan since the both like little sweet and lot of cream and went into the kitchen make herself some tea Kaidan grabbed her wrist Carrie bent up and gave him a peck on the lips. By this point, Joker was sitting on the couch and still trying to comprehend what was going on and how long it been, going on. After Carrie left the kitchen, she went into her room and threw on a pair of shorts and Kaidan t-shirt from last night while Carrie teapot started to scream Kaidan looked at the door” Babe what me to get that?” Carrie poked her head out the bedroom “ sure hon” Kaidan got up made Carrie's  tea then Kaidan heard Joker from the living room” Dude that is you CO” Kaidan looked over at Joker “So, I love her” Carrie came out she braid her hair it was in two very long pig-tails braids Kaidan shirt came down to her thighs. Carrie flopped on her couch long ways Kaidan came over with tea in hand. Carrie moved her legs Carrie reached over and took her tea from Kaidan he sat down with the donuts. Carrie laid her legs across Kaidan lap. Carrie took a sip of tea” OH! no one of the kiddies know Lt” and looked over at Joker which was standing because of all the sweetness he was seeing was turning him into a diabetic” as long you don’t use my chair” As Joker turned to leave “ About that Joker” Joker turned to see Kaidan raise two fingers and gave the pilot wicked smile” as Joker left “ What in the hell Dude man now I have to let maintenance know to reupholster my chair Jesus H Christ” as he left Carrie's apartment Carrie turned to Kaidan as the hatched closed as she slipped her tea” great now we have to break in Joker chair now on principle alone.” Carrie felt her teacup leaving her hands Kaidan took her cup put it on the table and gave Carrie wicked grin” speaking of breaking in there is a lot of places in this apartment that needs be broken in” and started to kiss Carrie.

Four days later Carrie was sitting at outside Café waiting for Liara and Tali and slipping her tea. For the last three days, Kaidan had turned to horndog there was not one spot in Carrie apartment that her Kaidan did not do the horizontal bop. Earlier today was the first time Carrie woke up to Kaidan not doing something to turn Carrie just laying on her stomach. Carrie reached down started to play with Kaidan bedhead he reached and touched Carrie's hand with a sigh” what do you want a boy or girl love?” Carrie sighed due to her and Kaidan escapades since they went on shore leave more likely it has happened, and it was still earlier to know or it had not happened yet, but Carrie knew Kaidan was determined to in-pregnant her. Carrie knew Kaidan wanted a family. Carrie looked down at Kaidan and spoke: “ I don’t care as long they are healthy, are you worried they would be born biotic like you?” Kaidan sat up laid against the headboard pulled Carrie to him” Even better” Carrie looked up at Kaidan “ have you picked out names yet?” Kaidan started to rub Carrie stomach” well for a girl I want her to have Ash name somewhere.” Carrie sat up “ How about Veronica Ashely we will call her Vi” Kaidan sat up pulled Carrie into a hug and sighed “ Like it” Kaidan place his head on Carri's shoulder “ what about a boy?” Carrie sighed “ after my dad," Kaidan kinda of knew what happened to Carrie’s dad everyone knew. Kaidan wanted to hear it from Carrie about what happened.

Carrie got up and sat down on the small couch that was part her bay window. Kaidan came over and took Carrie's hands and kissed them” I kind of know,” Carrie looked over at Kaidan and started her tale with a sad sigh” Dad and Anderson were in first Contact war after the war they served on a lot of ships together. Dad retired from the Navy started working with C-Sec.” Carrie looked out her window “ Dad had heard that Blood Pack was trying to smuggle Red Sand into the Citadel. Dad was pinned down in a warehouse on a lower level of the station. When one merc got into Atlas and pitched a whole crate of red sand at dad, he got way with seconds to spare, but as soon as he stood up, the Atlas fired on him.” Carrie stood up and went to her nightstand and pulled out an old-time picture it was even in a frame. Carrie ran her hand over the picture” Dad could never get into the tech it took Anderson and my mother and lot pledging from mom for dad to get Omni-tool.” Carrie walked over to Kaidan and gave him the picture it must be when Carrie was young her dad was tall he was in a t-shirt one with sleeves rolled up, and he was covered in ink both arms were cover to mid-way down he was a blonde it Navy style haircut, and he had pricing hazel eyes. Carrie sat down” This picture was taken my first day of high-school dad was always corny that way my first everything he had to take a snapshot with one of those old fashion digital cameras.” Carrie took the picture from Kaidan “ this was taken two weeks before he was killed” Carrie looked down and closed her eyes “it was almost three months before we could bury dad because when he fell, he landed in the red sand merc's throw at him. It took Anderson and lot red bullshit tape to get my father back. We went back to earth and Mom, Anderson, me and Roni went to Charleston South Carolina where dad was born. My dads family could make it due to the fact they off world somewhere. Since Anderson was big time First Contact hero like my dad we were able to bury him at sea” Carrie looked up at Kaidan he stood up and came over to Carrie and just held her “sure Car we will name our first-born son Reginald John and we will call him Johnny” Carrie just cried, and Kaidan held her in his arms.

What snapped Carrie out her daydream her as her comm “ Carrie are you there?” Carrie tapped her comm” I am here Tali I am curious why you wanted to come with us I am fine with girl time but since you can’t take your suit off or you will die?” There was paused on the other ended” I still like to shop and besides we needed to talk you women to women” Carrie tapped her comm “ OK” within minute Carrie saw Liara across the walkway she waved at Carrie she across the path. Carrie stood up and gave one of her two best friends a hug Liara sat at the table as Liara did Tali show up from the other end skyline path, Carrie stood up and hugged Tali when they sat down again Carrie had taken a sip of tea she heard Liara” so when we’re going to tell us?’ As Carrie took other sip tea” tell you guys what?” This time it was Tali” You and Kaidan” Carrie spit out her tea as she started to choke. When Carrie was able to breathe, again, she looked at them” how did you find out?” Tali was the first to speak Carrie could tell Tali was smiling behind her mask. “ Joker came to me and asked if I could find some material to re-cover his chair since the Alliance was not going cover tab. Joker was babbling about you and Kaidan had de-flower his chair” Carrie turned her head so Tali could see she was turning red.” At the time I did not know what he met by de-flowering, so I went to Wrex he did not know, so I went to Garrus since been around humans before he told me to talk to Liara, and then I went to Liara, and she had heard of that term used before it’s about first-time sex on an object,” Carrie wanted to crawl under the table and fade away. Carrie thought to herself no wonder Kaidan was told by Wrex to meet him and Garrus at a bar it was man emergency. Carrie sat back up and rubbed the side of her head “ Well who does not know about Kaidan and me” Liara grabbed Carrie hands from across the table and smiled “ it will be kept between us, come on let's go shopping.”

As the trio started to go shopping Carrie comm went off it was Kaidan” Car I might need to stay at my place tonight” Carrie could hear loud music in the background Carrie tapped hers” Let me guess it has to do with Joker” the answer Carrie back was “ Yea” Carrie heard Wrex “ come Alenko man up and take the shot” Carrie heard Kaidan he forgot to turn off his comm” Shhhhh Car does not know we been drinking” Carrie stopped which made Liara and Tali stopped and looked at Carrie. Carrie took out her comm waved at Liara and Tali to come to her they started to listen then Garrus was heard “ To Shepard” Carrie could hear shot glasses clinking together then tap on a bar. They heard Wrex “ to the Normandy” as clink was made and tap again Carrie sighed” Kaidan your comm is still on honey” on the other end Carrie heard “ Shit sorrrrrry Car” Carrie sighed” let me talk to Garrus” a few seconds later Garrus voice came on the comm” Shepard I mean Carrie” Carrie sighed again “ Garrus make sure those two don’t get into a fights or cause any property damage.” The trio heard Garrus on the other “ I can’t make that promise hey did you know Carrie and Kaidan are sleeping with each other?” Carrie knew Garrus was also trashed she sighed again “ it’s still me Garrus” “ Hey Shepard how are you going?” Carrie looked at Tali, and Liara Tali was laughing her ass off and Liara raised her hand to her head and rubbed it and  sighed “By the Goddess” Carrie put the comm back in her ear” do me a favor turn off Kaidan comm please” on the other end Carrie heard Kaidan “ hey that’s my comm” Kaidan was came back on “ Hey honey I want to make lots of babies with you” Carrie sighed “ Kaidan please turn it off call me in the morning when you are sober” Carrie sighed on the other ended “ Car I have not told you in the last few hours, Loveeeeeeeeee you” Then Carrie heard Wrex and Garrus “ We all love Shepard” Carrie sighed and turned her off instead and looked at over at Liara and Tali “dinner and show my treat,” after the ladies evening out Carrie way bye to Liara at her building and headed to her apartment.

Carrie heard someone banging on her front door. Carrie turned on her Omni-tool, and it read 4:00 am. Carrie grabbed the pistol she kept by the bed and went into the living room then Carrie heard “ SHepaaaaaaaaaaaaaard are you home?” Carrie used her tool and opened the door there was Garrus and Wrex and in between was Kaidan he looked like he was dead. Then Kaidan looked up “ HI Honey I am home” Kaidan were eyes glazed over. Carried sighed let them pass Garrus and Wrex each one of Kaidan arms and was helping him walk Carrie pointed to her bedroom door” lay him down in there” Carrie heard the humped as Garrus and Wrex laid Kaidan down on Carrie’s bed. When they came out they both had trouble standing Garrus looked at Carrie “ oh remember Kaidan said something about when his goddesses sigh we are in a lot of trouble.” Carrie looked at her two friends “ please tell the station is still in one piece.” Wrex across his arms “ Nothing was damaged it was not a true Krogan party” Carrie went to the hall closet and grabbed a couple of pillows. Carrie left someone towering over her next thing Carrie knew she had drunk Turian leading into her and whisper in her ear Carrie could smell alcohol on Garrus body and his breath” Don’t worry Car Kaidan told us we could crash at his place.” Carrie turned around looked at Garrus” are you sure the two of you can make it back?” From the bedroom room door there stood Kaidan he had turned on Omni-tool” here is the passcode” he typed and said it Carrie birthday month and day 10-08. Carrie sighed again Carrie heard her name All three drunk men were looking at Carrie “ We Love Shepard” Carrie looked at them then she looked at Kaidan “ you bed’ in the direction of her room and then at Wrex and Garrus “ Night guys” and point at her front door” Wrex and Garrus left helping each other walk they left Carrie’s apartment.

Carrie walked into her bedroom Kaidan was laid out the bed face first. Kaidan lost his guns Carrie took his M-22 Eviscerator and made sure magazine was still full and took it and went laid on her kitchen table. Carrie reached the under the back side of Kaidan leather Jacket and pulled out his M 77 Paladin and inspect the clip to make sure it was still full. Carrie laid the gun on the bed with a lot of effort Carrie got Kaidan jacket off gun and jacket ended up on her couch. Carrie rolled Kaidan over on his back. Kaidan must gone back to his place he was dress different he had on a button-down black shirt. Carrie climbed on to Kaidan stomach and unbuttoned the shirt Kaidan had on dark grey skivvy shirt under it. Carrie pulled Kaidan up into sitting position she took off the black shirt and threw it on her bedroom floor and took off Kaidan undershirt to see that Kaidan had gotten another tattoo it was SR on his right bicep. Carrie glance over to Kaidan another arm he still had the Alliance Navy symbol on the other arm. Carrie just sighed and pulled the shirt and threw it on the floor. Carrie laid Kaidan back down on her bed Carrie took Kaidan belt off then came the combat boots then the jeans. Carrie made a note to herself Kaidan clothes reek of alcohol many different types Carrie was going to wash his clothes as soon as the buildings. Laundry room opened. As Carrie pulled Kaidan up the head of the bed got him under blankets and kissed him good night and when and laid down on the couch. Carrie got comfortable she heard Kaidan from her room “ Carrie I need you honey I am lonely and cold” Carrie got up and laid down next to Kaidan as Carrie laid down Kaidan had picked Carrie and held her in arms ”much better,”

The next morning Carrie got to do something she not been able to do since shore leave started. Carrie pulled her hair in ponytail took out her comm put old wireless earbuds, and her ancient I-Pod came out of its case. And Carrie put on her running gear on head out the door as the hatched opened there was Joker had of dozens of wild roses which were hard to find in space, so it cost him a lot of credits. Carrie crossed her arms and must give Joker I am going to kick your ass look” Joker cringer “ Please tell me Kaidan did not die from alcohol poisoning” Carrie took out her earbuds and sighed “no but come by later and ask him yourself.” Joker gave Carrie the flowers” sorry for letting the cat out of the bag about you and Kaidan” Carrie lean against the hatch doorway, and she took the flowers went inside to grab a vase “ It’s ok” Carrie paused and looked Joker “ Paybacks are a bitch.” Then it dawns she forgot Kaidan clothes Carrie nodded her head for Joker to come in. Joker came Carrie pushed her bedroom door opened Kaidan was laying on his stomach, and he was snoring loudly. Then smell hit Carrie nose it was Kaidan clothes they were bad earlier, but now they smell like a Thresher Maw rolled around in his clothes and died been dead for a while. Carrie started to turn green she grabbed a basket throw Kaidan clothes in it. Carrie came out gave the basket to Joker Carrie sighed “ If Kaidan wakes up tell him I went for a run and Joker this command from your CO wash these and other things stay here with Kaidan and if his drinking buddies come by them are to stay here. Carrie turned on her Omni-tool “ here passcode so you can use the washer and dryer downstairs.” Joker stared down at the basket “ Now Flight Lieutenant” Joker stood up” yes ma’am” and headed downstairs. Carrie went into her bedroom and kissed Kaidan the cheek. Carrie left her apartment hatched opened so Joker could get back in. Carrie just left her building and waiting for her was Roni she also was deck out in running gear. Carrie turned down her I-pod so she could hear Roni the Shepard’s started their run.

They made to their favorite athletic building they both stretched out they went in, and Carrie dials her tool so her and Roni could run in their favorite spot one of the beaches on South Carolina coast. As they ran, Carrie has shot with one answers questions the first was where was Kaidan from? Vancouver Canada Carrie said the second was his rank “ Staff Lieutenant” third was “ “Kaidan skill? Sentinel and Biotic” four one was Kaidan age “32” fifth’s one was” is it serious?” Carrie stopped and looked at Roni” I think it cause Kaidan wants to start a family with me” Roni stopped and came over to Carrie” Cus what do you mean?” there was a pause then it dawned on Roni that Carrie and Kaidan had not used a protection” Carrie sat down on the beach she was about ready to get ear full from Roni. Roni sat down the beach and looked the at the ocean and reached over and took Carrie’s hand” CarCar you are an adult if this wants you to want I will support you with this decision. So, does Kaidan know about history with Shepard women man looks at us the wrong way we can get pregnant.” Carrie sighed “ No because I would never get any work done” Roni turned and looked at the ocean again “ I want to take you guys out before the SR leaves for the Terminus system. Carrie cringe “ tonight would not be good because right now Kaidan is pass out due to a Krogan and Turian took him under the pretense it was man emergency, so Kaidan shows up my place so trashed he had to be carried to bed.” Carrie heard Roni started to laugh. Carrie turned to see Roni was on her back in the sand “ wait until Kaidan gets ahold Great Uncle Freddie’s shine he would not be too able to stand for a week,” Roni felt Carrie stand” come on let pray that ever happens.” Roni stood up and said something and was running backward tripped on a rock ” Mr. and Mrs. Alenko,” Roni ended up in the surf Roni stood up and saw Carrie laughing at her. Carrie had seen that look before Carrie dropped her I-Pod and earbuds as Roni came at her pulled Carrie into the water “ I am not only whos getting wet CarCar, maybe a dip in the ocean can cool you down,”

After their wet run, they the hugged each other and parted ways outside the gym. Carrie headed to Kaidan apartment grabbed some clean clothes. Carrie got Kaidan code last night. Carrie poked her head in it was simple Flat it was definitely a man cave as Carrie walked in she heard snoring Carrie peak over the futon couch to see Garrus on his back with his arm over his eyes, Carrie, heard deep snoring from Kaidan bed there was Wrex and every time Wrex would roll the bed springs would scream from his weight. Carrie walked quietly over the dresser and pulled open the top drawer there were all Kaidan skivvies as she pulled out enough for few days Carrie came across a pair that shocked Carrie to the core they were boxers, and had working Christmas lights across the band they somewhat saw throw, as Carrie picked them up they started to sing ” ho, ho, come and un-wrap me, “Carrie placed them back in the drawer. Carrie found a small sea bag those skivvies went in first. Carrie went to the next drawer Carrie found out that Kaidan was picky about his clothes all his t-shirt went from darker to lighter, but this time Carrie did not find a matching, t-shirt to go along with those skivvies. Carrie could not see where Kaidan kept his jeans Carrie opened wardrobe that was close to the dresser his jeans were done the same way darker to lighter and they were on hangers. So, Carrie grabbed a few pairs of jeans. Carrie looked down there was a pair an of elf house shoes they even had bells on the tip of the boots. Carrie had to cover her mouth because she wanted to laugh her ass off. Carrie left the house shoes behind as Carrie picked the sea bag had forgotten socks and found Kaidan socks easy Carrie notice there was bathroom off to the side she went inside. After their first night together Kaidan ran to the corner store and a got toothbrush that when Carrie saw his after, shave, Carrie grabbed that too. As quietly as Carrie came in, she left.

As Carrie headed back to her place there was a small grocery store close to her home, Carrie used her tool and went inside as Carrie did AI said “ Welcome Commander Shepard” as she was getting stuff to cure Kaidan hangover she stopped down on one of the stores aisles then dawn on Carrie what Roni said during their run about women in the Shepard family right in front of her there were all different types of pregnancy test. Carrie picked one and read the back Carrie sighed and said to herself” with all tech we have in all galaxy you have to pee on the dam thing still” scan the shelf to find one her eyes came across one it was meant for human and Aris and could read if you going to have a boy or girl, and from what Carrie see the packaging was small, so she put in her gear when they went back to the SR. Carrie turned down the self-checkout all the way down and placed her items on the belt, and she started to scan her stuff the last thing Carrie picked up was that test she sighed one time scanned it place it in her pocket, and the total came across the screen Carrie scan her tool over it. The AI said, “ Thank you, Commander Shepard, come again.”Carrie looked up at the skyline the time, and the date ran across the horizon March 4th, 2183 time 14:00. 

Carrie sighed as head back to her place. As the hatch to Carrie apartment slide opens the whole studio was dark, all the windows were darkening to point here was no light coming into the apartment. Carrie bumped her knee on the coffee table. Then Carrie heard Kaidan “that better be you Joker, and with the blackest coffee you could find.” Carrie softy placed sea bag on the floor went over to kitchen were Carrie found Kaidan at the table his head on the table moaning “ My god I am never going to drinking with that Krogan ever again.” Carrie places her arms around Kaidan neck” I know I had to deal with three drunk men last night” Kaidan groaned “ Car honey not so loud please.” And rubbed Carrie arms that were around his neck “When I woke up you were gone Joker told me you went on a run and that you order him to stay” Carrie helped Kaidan stand “come on Kay let’s get you back to bed, I hope you don’t mind I ran over to your place and grabbed you some clean clothes” As Carrie half carried and walked Kaidan to her room he looked down at Carrie “that is that one of the reason why I love your Car you think others about before yourself,” Carrie laid Kaidan down on her bed and shut the door. Carrie ran her tool over the window made she enough light to make Shepard family special cure for hangovers. The first thing Carrie did was ran her tool place in the wall where she kept her important documents with her lifestyle Carrie knew that she could die very easy she places the test in there so Kaidan could not find it and close it again. Carrie went one of the bags and grabbed a big bottle of water and lower the lights lower and went into her bedroom and gave it to Kaidan but he had passed out again. Carrie kissed Kaidan again she heard a soft tapping at her front door Carrie got up to get the door it was Joker he had the biggest cup of coffee he could find “ Is Kaidan, ok he wanted to come at me with Pull, so I knew how he felt.” Carrie smiled “don’t’ worry Joker Kaidan is asleep again I will hold on to that for him” and took the coffee. Joker had Data Pad for Carrie” the repairs to SR almost done they told me we could leave a couple of days.” Carrie took the Data Pad “ thanks Joker,” Joker turned around with quick look to make sure Kaidan was not there as the hatch closed.

Carrie sighed and flopped down on her couch “ well duty calls again” Carrie scan the pad there was lots place that needs her thumbprint. Carrie got up and went into her room and used her tool not to wake Kaidan she grabbed clean tank top and shorts underwear and head to the bathroom and took a shower. After the shower, Carrie sat down on her couch and started to sign-off on things that need her ID. Carri started to doze off.

A few hours later Carrie woke in her bed and Kaidan was leaning against the headboard watching Carrie sleep. Carrie stretched out next Carrie knew Kaidan was holding her and talking into her ear” I never meant to for you see me get that drunk, I hope I didn’t act like an ass” Carrie could smell stale alcohol on Kaidan “please go get in the shower.” Kaidan got closer to Carrie “ that order ma’ma?” As Kaidan started to tickle Carrie” Yes L.T you smell like took a bath in Ryncol” Kaidan took a sniff of his arm that was wrapped around Carrie “ My god. I do” Kaidan got off the bed and head into the living room. Carrie got up and followed Kaidan into the living room he turned on lights low and started to dig into the sea bag then they both heard the boxers “ Ho, ho un-wrap me” Kaidan looked down at his hand there was the boxer an x got him a few years ago. Kaidan looked up at Carrie was just watching him. Carrie was trying not to laugh her ass off.

Kaidan dropped the sea bag headed straight to Carrie’s incinerator threw them in and spoke out loud “ When I get home there will a lot cleaning I have to do” Carrie came over and wrapped her arms around Kaidan “ I know it’s earlier can I un-wrap you?” as Carrie ran her hand down into Kaidan boxer briefs and started to play with Kaidan cock as Carrie did Kaidan started to grow in Carrie hands Kaidan grabbed the counter Then Carrie pulled her hands out” shit I need to go pick up your clothes from last night” And left Kaidan with a mass boner he sighed and turned his comm back on he had miss twelve calls from his folks. 

Kaidan turned on his Omni-tool and opened a vid to his parents Kaidan knew it was late by the second beep his mom picked as he sat down at the table in the kitchen so he would not shock his mother because he was just in his shorts” I got your message Kaidan are you sure she is the one because you know how this family feels about divorce there not has been a one in this family in the last six generation” I know Mom, and yes Car is” Then Maryann Alenko started to cry “ My baby boy is getting married,” Kaidan sighed then Mr. Alenko came on the vid “ well she human or not? That cute Asari you brought home for Christmas a few years ago shocked the whole town that would be fun plus I like pissing off the neighbors. Kaidan sighed again” Dad Car is human ” Kaidan saw the vid being pulled from his father back to his mother” George let him talk. Well, what is her family name?” Kaidan looked into the vid” Shepard.” Kaidan could tell his father just spit out his beer because his mother turned from the vid and screamed at him. Kaidan knew his dad hated to waste beer it was sacrilegious  Kaidan dad came back on the vid “ Son I need to tell you this now DON’T SCREW THIS UP YOU DON’T WANT TO GET ON THE BAD SIDE OF A SHEPARD, Which Shepard daughter are you going to pop the question to Johnny or Mathias?” Kaidan looked into the vid his dad had not heard what happen to John Shepard.” Dad John is dead, and it’s Carrie” Kaidan dad sat back “ that’s good John is dead” they both heard Kaidan mother in the background “George!” George sighed “ I am not happy that Johnny is dead, but I am happy he not is around because if you hurt his little CarCar” there was paused George spoke again” You would space with bullet in middle of your forehead, or he would fuck with your suit and not tell you until you are dropped into LZ that was toxic to humans, and he would sit there and watch as you slowly died with that evil laugh in your ear as you passed on into the next world . Son I am begging don’t piss off John’s widow Hannah she would make sure you would do tour aboard her ship you thought Jump Zero was bad. Hannah would make that experience as you went on a camping trip with little kids” Kaidan heard Carrie using the tool on the door “ Love you both got to go” turned off his tool. Carrie came back into the apartment.

Carrie flopped the basket on the couch. Carrie came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Kaidan waist again” By the way you owe me some credits because you did get your hands on some Ryncol your clothes to-be-washed three different times to kill the smell it was so bad the Volus maintenance crew has to in clean out Laundry room because your guys man emergency” As Carrie snaked her hands down the front of Kaidan skivvies. Kaidan leads back as he was getting hard again. Carrie went to Kaidan ear and whispered, “ I know it’s earlier but can I still un-wrap you, Kay?’ Kaidan pulled Carrie hands out his trunks brought Carrie around to where is Carrie was standing in front of him. Kaidan pulled Carries short and underwear off Carrie step out her clothes. Carrie bent and pulled out Kaidan hard cock out. Kaidan pulled Carrie forward and made her sit forward in his lap on the chair. Carrie slide down on Kaidan throbbing cock Kaidan reached up and started to pull Carrie tank off her shoulder. While Carrie rode him Kaidan pulled one of Carrie breast out started to suck on it. Carrie started to moan. Kaidan reached up and started softly pull Carrie hair to expose her neck. Kaidan started bit Carrie neck Kaidan went to Carrie's ear” Car I want to hear you moan” started to bit Carrie harder it starts softly the more Kaidan would bite the louder Carrie would get louder. Kaidan felt it when Carrie started to tighten around his dick he added his voice to hers “ Carrie, my god I wanted to fuck your brains out since Eden Prime” Then Kaidan felt it when Carrie juice washed over him when that happened Carrie said four words with a lot of lust behind them“ Kaidan fuck me hard” that sent Kaidan over the edge. Kaidan picked up Carrie still riding on his cock lay them on the kitchen floor as soon as Carrie said that she was on her back on the floor. Kaidan had the urge cut loose. Carrie looked up at Kaidan then she kissed him as he slammed into her body “ Kaidan fuck me raw” Kaidan never done it before he turned on Biotics full throttle. Carrie heard her the chairs in her kitchen to scrap against the floor,  she looked up Kaidan was no longer his normal blue when his biotics active this time the light around him this time was dark blue more Kaidan slammed into Carrie Kaidan shade of blue started to change it was getting darker and darker, the hair on Carrie's arms started to stand up, and wetter Carrie became as Kaidan slammed into her hard at one point Kaidan with lust behind his words “ on your knees Car” Kaidan got off Carrie and waited for Carrie to get on her knees. Carrie takes a quick look around her kitchen all the chairs were in the air in this intense dark blue force field before Carrie could tell Kaidan to turn down the Biotics. Kaidan was there he growled and grabbed Carrie's hips started to slam into her with a new resolve. Kaidan pounded into Carrie so hard Carrie ends with her chest, and her head is laying on the floor, and Carrie ass was up in the air.,” Bab, I am so close cum for me one time more love.” Carrie thought she could not do it again when Kaidan said that Carrie cum so hard it made her toes curled and Carrie screamed Kaidan name at the top her lungs Behind her Carrie heard “ OH God yes!” as Kaidan came a spilt-second later Carrie heard Kaidan with panic in his voice “ OH shit!” and threw himself over Carrie body Carrie did not see but heard her chairs as they crashed into floor.

Carrie smelt blood and felt dripping on her Carrie turned her head to Kaidan on top of her and blood was running down Kaidan face and his eyes were closed. Carried got scared and got out from Kaidan and laid Kaidan head in her lap and turned on her Omni-tool stated to wave the tool over Kaidan and empty her supply Med-Gel on Kaidan. The With the smell of blood Carrie, she had a flashback about what happened on Akuze and those dam Thresher Maws. Carrie did not know Kaidan was concussion again.

 Kaidan could tell that Carrie used way too much Med-Gel because Kaidan knew he was on the floor, but the whole room was bouncing. Kaidan touched the side of his head he was healed but his face was coved in blood, and it was still fresh “ shit” and looked over Carrie had crawled over to a corner in the room, Kaidan talked to a friend in the medical field because what Carrie went throw on Akuze there be a could time something or smell could cause a flashback where is Carrie was re-living that mission on Akuze. Kaidan closed his eyes and remembered the first time they took on Thresher Maw. Carrie was on the main gun. Kaidan for first time since he met Shepard she was white knuckled after it was dead Carrie got out of the Mako and empty every clip Carrie had on her then she went got back into the Mako and ran it over until it was nothing more than yellow and orange pile of goo at the time Kaidan felt bad for Shepard. Now Kaidan loved Carrie Kaidan did his best to get to her. Because Carrie overuse of Med-Gel it was hard to stand as he crawled across the floor as Kaidan went he started to call to Carrie name” Carrie, honey it's me,” Carrie did not hear him as Kaidan got closer “ Car, look at me?’ Carrie looked at Kaidan the fear in Carrie's eyes. Carrie blinked her eyes” Kay?” Kaidan smiled at Carrie ”hey” Carrie stopped for second as Carrie was on all fours, Kaidan lead against the fridge next Kaidan knew Carrie was in his lap was crying and was shaking “ Sorry, Sorry, Sorry,” Kaidan wrapped his arms around Carrie just let her cry Kaidan sat on the floor with Carrie on hours. Kaidan woke to see the artificial station sun coming into the kitchen Kaidan stood up Carrie was asleep in his arms. Kaidan laid Carrie down on bed Kaidan got behind her and picked Carrie up and just held her.

Kaidan woke to hear the Carrie front door chime he got up and put in the jeans that were in the basket in the living room as the hatch opened was Roni and she was upset “ Where is Carrie?” Kaidan pointed at Carrie bedroom door. Roni ran pass Kaidan he grabbed Roni arm “ don’t she had bad flashback last night let Car sleep.” Roni stopped and nodded and sat down on the couch” what cause it this time” Roni looked at Kaidan as he was trying to warm the coffee. Kaidan came into the Living Room and sighed “ something happen last night to trigger it” As Kaidan took a slip of day-old coffee and top that is was, cold, and it tasted like shit. Roni got up walked over to Carrie bedroom and pushed the door opened to watch Carrie sleep” What do you know what happened on Akuze?” Kaidan stood up and went into the kitchen poured out the rest of that bad coffee down the sink Kaidan went over to the where Roni was” Yeah, I have the read the report” Roni looked over at Kaidan “ it took Carrie six months to get over that mission.” Kaidan looked into Carrie room then Kaidan heard Roni” do you love her?” Kaidan looked at Roni “ yea I do” Roni pushed herself from the door frame and turned on her tool “ well meet me and her at this Steakhouse” Kaidan tool beep the with the address. It a was a new one that just opened even as LT Kaidan could not afford it. Roni must see Kaidan face she smiled” My treat” as she walked back to the hatch Roni as the hatch slides open Roni turned around “just stay close today the CarCar we both love will back by tomorrow.” Roni stopped and looked at Kaidan and shot the Shepard mischief smile” By the way next time you let loose your Biotics like that again Carrie’s is going to have some mad neighbors at her door” The look Kaidan gave Roni was priceless he was shocked when he turning beat red Roni looked at the hatch after it had closed and smiled and spoke “ embarrassing your cousin boyfriend priceless” head down the hallway as Roni left Carrie’s building her Omni-tool went off it was Joker “ hey Kestrel I am on the station what to grabbed a drink later” Roni smiled at Joker on the end of vid” Sure Joker, and by the way I want the SR I am claiming it as my own” Joker started to laugh” Yea that’s not going to happen any time soon” Roni smiled as the vid went off.

After the shock of them bothering all of Carrie neighbors Kaidan pulled off his jeans and went check on Carrie, she was still asleep. Kaidan got into the shower after Kaidan got out he just wiped the steam off the glass he heard Carrie screaming in the other room. Kaidan ran into the bedroom Carrie was seating up and shouting “ OH MY GOD I AM SORRY!” Kaidan ran into the room and got on the bed with Carrie” Car honey it’s ok” and just rocking Carrie in his arms. Kaidan laid back with Carrie in his arms Kaidan watched as Carrie went back to sleep. Kaidan turned on his tool to catch the game he watched the vid and used his com to hear it. Kaidan laid in the towel with Carrie in his arms after the game Kaidan turned off his tool and laid down next to Carrie moved her hair away from her face” I love you so much Carrie” and fell asleep.

Kaidan heard Carrie front door chime Kaidan rolled over to find out that Carrie was gone. Kaidan sat up he heard Carrie and Roni talking to each other in the room. Kaidan got up and somewhat dress in sleep pants. The smell hit him first. It was breakfast Kaidan walked to find Carrie sitting on her couch crossed legged with a large bowl of something that it was it smell good. Kaidan looked down to see a bowl of scrambled eggs with pepper sausage on the side some kind of clumpy stuff on top of the eggs and to top it off was this white gravy Kaidan could smell the pepper in it. Kaidan was starving he looked at the bowl Carrie and shovel a spoonful out and point at Kaidan “ The food of south Eggs grits pepper sausage and Saw Mill Gravy to top it off. Kaidan took a bite, and he fell in love with the food of the south. Carrie gave Kaidan the bowel and went got another bowel from the kitchen add her touch tabasco sauce. Carrie heard Roni “really? Nan is turning over her grave because you have to add Tabasco sauce to her dish,” Carrie came over with other bowl and looked over to see Kaidan shoveling it in. Carrie smile” Kay coffee?’ Kaidan took the coffee and nodded a simple thanks to Carrie. Three them ate together after they were done Carrie took the dish into the kitchen and threw them into the incinerator, Carrie heard Roni sighed” Car when are you doing to buy some real dishes.” Carrie turned to Roni” I am not I am barely here this is the fifth time I stay in my apartment since I moved in,” Then it dawn Kaidan he not been back to his place in few days and he had to get his gear ready. Kaidan stood up and went into Carrie bedroom threw on t-shirt and jeans and his boots and grabbed the seabag as he left Kaidan came over to Carrie “ see you tonight love you” and gave Carrie quick kiss on the lips. As Kaidan left he heard Carrie “ Oh Kay you let Wrex and Garrus stay your place so don’t be surprised if its trashed, Kaidan cringe and sighed “ MY god what in the hell did I unleashed?” and left Roni looked over at Carrie “ he is a keeper” Carrie sat back “ that he is “

That night at the Steakhouse Kaidan made it they're first he turned on his Omni-tool to watch a game. Kaidan heard” what are you watching ?” Kaidan turned to his head and told the person he was taken it was Carrie. Kaidan had to fight the urge to bend Carrie over the table fuck her in front god and everybody Carrie long hair was all the down she had on a low line black dress. What shocked Kaidan more was Commander Shepard his Carrie had make-up on it and made her look hotter it was not caked on it was soft and eye-makeup Car had on made those lavender eyes studying. Kaidan stood up as Roni came up behind them and spoke to Carrie” see I told you what do you think Kaidan does she not look good?” Carrie's cheeks started to red, and she turned her head. Carrie felt someone pulling her chin to Kaidan was smiling “ You are beautiful now you are knock-out” that is when Kaidan notice Carrie was few inches taller he took Carrie's head and bent down and kissed her forehead” hon why do you to to seem to to be taller” Carrie sighed “Roni picked these out for tonight “ Carrie moved her foot out from the dress they were six-inch heels they peaked a boo heels what gave Kaidan hard on was Carrie toenails were painted a color that almost matched her eyes. Kaidan wanted to bend down to lick those toes. Kaidan felt Carrie hand on his face he looked into Carrie's eyes “ not here hon.”

Carrie stood up during dinner to use the restroom Kaidan heard his name to look over at Roni had her M-3 Carnifex was on the table and it was charge and loaded Roni curled her fingers under her chin and made sure Kaidan was looking at her” The real reason why I chose this place is because it’s very public and I can’t shoot you if you don’t answer my questions right?’ The look on Roni face it spoke volumes, and what she did not like the answer it had dire consequences in public or not. Roni smile at Kaidan “ one are you out to score man points with your fellow crew mates bagging a Commander is high points on the scale” Kaidan looked at Roni “thought never crossed my mind,” Kaidan thought to himself “that was easy” Roni looked over the table at Kaidan “ two Carrie told me that you want to start a family with her or that bullshit so you would not have to cover up?” Kaidan looked at table Roni was tapping her nails on her pistol Kaidan looked up” I want to start a family with Carrie,” for a second Kaidan life flashed before his eyes and what his dad said about the Shepard family that was no scuttlebutt about their tempers it was all true. Kaidan started to sweat Roni looked him “ three what are your future plans for Car, Car” Kaidan looked at Roni “ I want to marry Carrie just waiting for family heirloom to get the Citadel, “Roni smile” good answer Kaidan” Roni stood up and picked her gun and cocked and came over to him and pointed it at Kaidan dick and wrapped her arms around Kaidan neck” I am not on the front line’s pilots are support roles but if you break Carrie’s heart I will not haste to space your ass with your dick blow off before I do it.” They both heard Carrie as she came back to the table. All the color in Kaidan had been drained away. Carrie turned to Roni “ Really!! Shepard family questions are not answered right you get shot.” Roni sat back down” Carrie I had to do it because my dad’s not here,” Carrie went” ugh” three of them finished their meal after they left the restaurant Roni hugged Carrie” Be safe.”

Kaidan held Carrie hand all the back to her place. Kaidan stopped looked down at Carrie” what would your uncle do if he was here” Carrie sighed “ Uncle Mathias would of take you out drinking and slip you a mickey and after you were drugged he would make sure that you get would get near an airlock and were tie to chair because of the mickey you had earlier you be forced to tell the truth and if he did not like you said you would be spaced.” Carrie pause because the way Kaidan looked at her like that story was total BS. Carrie kissed Kaidan” No that’s what happened because there was a guy who wanted date Roni, her dad did that and sent the vid to rest of the family. Roni did talk to her dad for months after that.” Carrie started to walk away from Kaidan he ran up to her “ so what was told to the guys family?” Carrie took Kaidan hand “the official report the read it was an accident while he was drinking and got spaced.” Carrie sighed because they were standing in front of Carrie building Carrie felt Kaidan take her into his arms” you know we have to be professional but know this Carrie Ann Shepard I love you with all my heart,” Kaidan kissed Carrie one more time and watched Carrie go into her building. Kaidan headed back to his place.

A few days later Normandy left Arcturus station to start its tour in the Terminus system it did a make a stop at the Citadel Kaidan got a message he went the station alone pick an item that he was waiting for. 

Due to the tour Kaidan and Carrie not spend alone time together sure they would sneak into a Locker for a quite make-out session but that’s all they could do one or both comms would go off their time was cut short.

Three months into the tour Carrie woke up she felt like shit, Carrie got up and put on a brave face and headed to Mess as the hatched opened Carrie got a good whiff of the galley. Carrie had this overwhelming feeling to blow chunks and made be-line to women head on that deck threw-up after her stomach was empty the smell made her do it again after the second time Carrie washed her mouth out at the sink. Carrie looked up in the mirror she knew what was wrong but had to make sure before telling Kaidan. Carrie headed to her quarters and pulled the test out she tucked it in her desk when she came back on board, Carrie read the test and to how to use it. Carrie just pulled her pants and placed the test in the sink then Carrie heard Joker over the bitch box” Shit, Shit hang on everybody” Carrie braced herself as the ship banked hard to port. Carrie felt it whatever shot at them, Carrie heard over her comm” damn it Port side breached.”

Kaidan watched from the escape pod that he and Liara were in. At the final moment, the last escape pod left the burning hull of the SR. Kaidan tapped his comm” Kaidan to Joker or Shepard GOD DAMN IT ANSWER ME!!!” Liara could tell Kaidan biotics were active Liara came over to Kaidan” Kaidan the communication line could be damaged” as the pods were picked up Kaidan, and everyone waited as the last pod was brought on board it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Kaidan made his mind up he was going to do it in front of everybody as soon he laid eyes on Carrie the hatched popped opened. Joker climbed out and had his back to his friends. Joker turned around looked his friends he closed his eyes ”Shepard was spaced,” Next thing Joker knew he was getting a right hook to the jaw from Kaidan as he fell Kaidan could not hold on to his emotion as Wrex and Garrus got ahold him” YOU LEFT CARRIE TO DIE IN FUCK SPACE!!” Kaidan dropped to his knees with his biotics one he slammed his fits into deck every time Kaidan started to cry “ There was no reason for him to continue to live on without Carrie in his life.

Kaidan woke to hear his comm going off his ear. Kaidan turn on his Omni-tool it read it was 17:00. Kaidan was hung-over. Kaidan ran his hand down his face and tapped the comm” Alenko here.” There was a pause on the other ended” Alenko you and I need to have a long fuckin talk, Come to Headmaster office now before I came down there and dragged your sorry ass up here,” Kaidan knew Anderson was pissed Kaidan tapped the comm “on my way sir,” Kaidan threw his guns on his rack and headed up to Headmaster office.

When Kaidan got there, he knocked on the hatch” Kaidan heard Anderson another side” Enter Alenko and sit down.” Kaidan walked into the office there was former Admiral Anderson was looking out starboard side port. Kaidan sat down at the desk he heard Anderson tool turn on and there was vid in front of Kaidan was must be in Med Bay. It was Carrie, and she was by Vi bedside Kaidan heard Joker trying to get Carrie to eat. Kaidan heard Carrie’s voice it tore at Kaidan's soul because of him she was like that. Next thing Kaidan knew Anderson slide across the desk and slammed Kaidan head into the desk and turned his head so he could look at vid closer. Anderson snarled” You think I would not find out you pieces of shit. So, Carrie was easy to mark boy I shoulda shot you now, and this galaxy would be a better place without your sorry ass,” Kaidan looked at vid Anderson added more force to Kaidan head “ Cerberus did not build Vi,” Kaidan heard Anderson tool dial something Kaidan looked at two different scans above the bodies one had Carrie name and the other had Vi name above them Kaidan could see were Cerberus had rebuilt, Carrie and Vi had no upgrades the only thing that was upgraded on Vi was on the side of her head was L5 implant, and Kaidan saw Vi birthday November 7, 2183 then dawn on Kaidan that Carrie was an at least two months pregnant when she got spaced. Kaidan mind and heart for the first time in three years where on the same page. While still pinned to desk Kaidan started to cry not because he was in physical pain, but he was in emotional distress because what happened between him and Carrie. Kaidan could tell Anderson let him up. Kaidan laid his head on the desk and continued to cry.

Kaidan felt hump of air in front of him there was a stack of paper and pen. Anderson had returned to his spot in front of port Kaidan looked at the top page it was official documents saying Kaidan was terminating his parental rights to Vi the only thing Kaidan could do was read it and Kaidan second worst fear was coming true, As Kaidan read the paperwork there was Joker official statement on what he heard, Then was Garrus statement about was said to Carrie then was other comment it was in sloppy handwriting about what happened it was signed Grunt on the second to last page Clan leader Urdnot statement and he was going to officially adopt Veronica Ashley Shepard and of course Kaidan own words came back and bit him in the ass once again Wrex had highlight what Kaidan said to him about Vi. On the last page under custodial parent Carrie had signed her name and under her name was there was a statement under Carrie name. **_Once these documents are signed non-custodial parent will not have any contact with the said child or will not have visitation with the said child until they reached the age eighteen._** Kaidan heard Anderson “ The mission throw the Omega Relay is suicide mission Carrie will more likely not be coming back from it. So, we had these drawn up. Veronica would stay with Carrie’s mother custody of Vi will be share between Roni and Carrie mother as you can see Vi will be taken care of. Just signed the dam documents and get it over with Alenko this would be just a bad dream,” Kaidan picked up the pen thought across his mind to sign. Anderson heard a snap behind him. Anderson turned his head Kaidan had snapped the pen in two. Anderson turned around to see Kaidan had turned on his biotics and stood up and threw the desk was across the room with a loud crash Kaidan looked over at Anderson and snarled “ NEVER SIR!” Anderson crossed his arms “ In your own words you never wanted children” Kaidan looked at Anderson” I was lying, sir.” Anderson snapped back” Come on Alenko man to man you know how much children cost and since Vi is biotic the price just tripled. Kaidan snarled again” SO fucken what I will teach her myself” Anderson looked at him. Kaidan was getting more pissed” Hell Alenko you can’t be civil to Shepard once again in your own words she was just easy mark so how much did you get for bagging your CO?” Kaidan saw red ran to Anderson and slammed Anderson into the glass” I NEVER THOUGHT OF CAR THAT WAY! I LOVED HER, AND I STILL DO!” Kaidan used pull got up all the papers up off the deck as the papers came to Kaidan hand he dropped Anderson the deck to and walked over the incinerator threw all the papers into it. Kaidan watched as the paperwork burn. Kaidan walked over to Anderson bent down” by the way Vi real name the last name is Alenko, not Shepard” what shocked Kaidan Anderson was smiling” Good that is what I wanted to hear Kaidan,” Kaidan was in shock he just sat down” Sir?”Anderson led against the wall “ I knew you would not let anymore take Vi from you.” Kaidan looked Anderson once again “ how is Vi?” Anderson turn on his Omni-tool” show a picture of Vi” this was taken a few weeks ago on Illium” Vi was in Liara arms and it was close up Anderson sighed “my god Vi looks like you and has the Shepard temper and mouth that girl swear worse than her mother.” Kaidan heard his tool beep there over 100 different pictures of Vi. Kaidan heard Anderson talking again” Carrie will not be easily swayed as I was you broke her heart” Kaidan sighed “ I know sir” Kaidan heard “ you have second chance don’t screw this up” Anderson looked at hatch then at Kaidan” Can you put that back” Kaidan stood up and used pull again put desk where it was at before,” Kaidan gave Anderson a hand up Kaidan heard his tool beep ” here is the SR2 message board.”

At the end of the galaxy, Carri and Liara with help from Garrus took out the old Shadow Broker. After the Yahga was a pile of ash on the deck of Liara ship. Liara came on board the SR2 as she landed Liara just got off the shuttle there was Vi the little girl was so excited her biotics turned on, and the creates in the shuttle bay were floating, and Vi was encased her charge it was purple. Liara bent down and looked Vi in the eyes” Vi honey your charge is on” Vi looked down at her hands Vi looked Liara, and the tears started to run down Vi face “ I am sorry Mommy told me I still not healed enough to use my powers yet.” Carrie heard the crash as the creates hit the deck Carrie ran to the lift and headed to shuttle bay with her gun drawn as the lifted opened Liara was holding Vi and soothing a child Carrie relaxed because one few people she completely trusted with Vi Liara was in top five spots.

Vi gave her Auntie Liara the tour of the SR2 Carrie asked the cook to a make a particular disk for old crew members of the SR, so Joker, Vi, Liara, Garrus and Shepard enjoyed a meal together. Carrie looked over at Liara she had carried Vi everywhere, and now Vi was sitting Liara lap eating. Carrie sighed “ Liara if you get tired of carrying Vi you can put her down. Vi turned around and gave Liara the sad puppy dog look and even made her eyes start to water. Liara put down her fork “ Car I won’t and can’t how can I say no to this face.” Vi looked at adults at the table with that look Garrus went “ aww Vi you are a cutie pie.” Carrie looked at all the adults at the table, she got up and went for a walk. Liara looked at Garrus” has Carrie gotten better since we last talked?” Garrus sighed” no she gotten better at hiding it every time Vi does something that remains her of him. Carrie has to clean one her guns and more than once I just see Carrie at the weapon station crying because of that asshole” Vi looked up from her plate ”what does asshole mean Uncle Gar?” Joker looked at Vi” someone who broke your mommies’ heart.” Vi started to turn purple “ Now I want to kick their butt too NO one is mean to my mommy.” Liara warped her arms around and whispered into Vi's ear ” VI, vi honey you are not only who wants deal with him.” As Liara started to turn blue, they heard Carrie come from around the corner they all could see that Carrie was wiping away her tears. Vi got down out of Liara's lap went over to her mother “ Mommy I want a piece of that asshole who hurt you.” Carrie bent down picked Vi and looked at the table. Carrie knew everybody from the old crew wanted to take a chuck out of Kaidan there was a line starting to form. Carrie sighed” really guys like Vi needs to add another cuss word to her vocabulary,” Vi always made Carrie feel better, after dinner Carrie gave Vi her bath it was a shower, Vi sat still and let Liara brush her hair. Liara liked to babysit Vi. Carrie was below deck trying to finish paperwork that needs to be sent the next day to the Illusive Man.

Liara heard her tool go off she turned on the vid there was Kaidan on the other ended ”Hi Liara” Liara was shocked that Alenko would the have balls to call her Liara got off the bed went into the hall” What in the name of Goddess you are calling me for Alenko?” Kaidan sat down with a glass Liara could see it was strong whiskey sighed “ I hope in all the galaxy you been the one person who would talk to me. Everyone else has told me in many different languages what the fuck up I am, hell Joker picks up and says hi if this asshole who broke Shepard's heart you take a short jump out open-air lock flips me the bird. from your face, you don’t want to talk to me either.” Liara heard hatch opened out came Vi “Auntie Liara what’s wrong?” Liara quickly places her tool behind her back and bent down” Vi honey you know mommy does like you running around the ship with no shoes on they both heard Kaidan on end “ is that Vi oh god please…?’ Vi heard her name as Auntie Liara was trying to keep the tool away from her. Vi got mad and used what Jackie told her to do and used pull. Kaidan heard on his end “ Veronica by the goddess what are you doing?” there was some scaping vid came on as Kaidan was throwing back his drink he heard Vi voice for the first time, and her voice sounded like a songbird” Hi are you drinking stinky water papa Zae told me that it was medicine?” Kaidan paused and looked at vid too see his Vi looking at him. Next thing Kaidan knew Liara face on the vid” Veronica Ashley Shepard room now.” Kaidan heard Vi on the other end “ I don’t want to!!” as the hatch closed behind Liara looked into the vid sighed” yes that is her,” That is when Liara saw Kaidan start crying on the other end of the vid” OH my god what in the hell have I done,” Liara sighed on the other ended vid Liara heard Kaidan was crying then begging to talk to Vi little bit longer Liara sighed “ You can talk to her as long as you don’t tell who you really are at that point I will cut the feed got it Alenko,” Kaidan wipe away the tears” thanks Liara” Lara poked her head into Carrie’s quarters “ Vi it for you,’ As Vi turned on vid and the other ended Kaidan's heart melted because Vi smile could be the brightest star in darkest black hole, Vi looked into the vid “Hi what’s your name?’ Kaidan looked into vid he wanted scream that he was Vi father Kaidan wipe away the tears that were rolling down his face” Kaidan” Vi looked at Kaidan” mommy said it always nice to tell your people your full name” Vi got off the bed looked into the vid “my name is Veronica Ashely Shepard mommy told me how I got my first and middle from my first name I got from cousin Roni” there paused Kaidan wanted to reach to throw the vid gabbed a hold Vi ”mommy told me she got my middle from someone who died so the galaxy could be saved” Kaidan knew if he could ever see Vi he would never let her go, and just let Vi talk” Can you keep a secret?” Vi looked around room” EDI no listing either” there was sigh from AI “ very well Vi” Vi looked into vid again “ Uncle Urdnot taught me how to use a shotgun, Uncle Gar lets me use the main gun he lies to mommy saying he just calibrating the main gun but he lets me shoot dummy rounds, and Joker lets me fly the SR2 with his help, and EDI get mad sometimes mommy call them the old married couple of crew of the SR2, Oh EDI is the AI for the SR2.” Kaidan sat there and listened to Vi talk.

Liara ran down the third deck to the table with the most crew around the table “so Vi sleep that was fast” Liara looked at Carrie” please don’t get mad” Carrie just got done with schedule meeting with crew Liara completely forgot that was one of the reasons she was babysitting Vi. Vi came off the lift with her vid on” this third deck” as she turned the vid around “this crew of SR2” Carrie looked up Liara was pale for Asari that was bad Liara worded Vi is talking to Kaidan I am sorry. All of Carrie's color drained from her face, As Vi got closer to the group Joker whisper into Carrie ear” it happening sooner than you wanted” Carrie kicked Joker not hard in the leg as Vi came up to the table and climbed into Samara lap with help Vi turned and kissed Samara on the cheek” this is Nan Samara she is a Justicar they lived by a code it was so cool when Nana swore her oath to mommy. Hell,” Vi heard her mommy spit out her coffee and was choking and bent down to hide under the table Vi looked over at her mommy “ Are you, ok mommy, you said bad to waste good coffee.” as Garrus and Joker were trying helping Carrie to breathe again under the table. Vi did not skip beat got out of Samara lap “this is uncle Gar and my big brother Joker Vi turned the vid towards them Joker came up from under the table as he was under the table Joker tapped his comm” EDI make some kind of noise to distract Vi for a second” Vi turned her head hearing the noise“ hey what was that EDI is everything ok?” ”EDI lied” it's nothing Vi?” once again Kaidan got the bird and Joker worded once again fuck you ass Garrus came up from under the table and just growled “ LT” Vi looked at Garrus “ be nice Kaidan is my new friend” Garrus raised both his hands “ yes ma’am” The next person was Grunt she jumped into Grunt waiting arms and shoved the vid into Grunt face” this Grunt I am going to marry when I get bigger” everyone heard a loud thump As Carrie smacked the top her head “jess that f-in hurt” Carrie was pale she would love to see Kaidan face but she not ready to come out from under the table, Carrie heard Kasumi” hey what about me small fry?” while in Grunt's arms Vi turned the vid around and point it at Kasumi” this one of my big sisters Kasumi." Vi looked around the table and got sad” hey where is Jackie and Miranda” Vi looked into the Vid “oh those my other big sisters and they are biotics like me” Still under the table, Carrie prayed to any divine power that was listening to this conversation. Vi does not tell her father Jack favorite catchphrase then Carrie heard Vi telling Kaidan “ I like what Jackie says when she using her powers” Carrie heard Kaidan voice on the ended he was plastered “ what is that Vi?” Joker and Garrus looked under the table the three them knew Kaidan had been drinking Joker gave Carrie his hand as Vi started to giggle “ Jackie tells them to eat this shithead as she slams them into something” Carrie squeeze Joker hand hard which made Joker scream in pain” Jess Shepard not so hard” which got Vi attention Carrie head Vi walking across the table next thing Vi was bent over and was looking Carrie with a big smile” Hi mommy why are you under the table?” “ Oh! someone dropped a credit the under the table, so I am getting for you so can put in your piggy bank.” Carrie had credit chip in her hand Vi smiled again “come on, mommy, I want you to meet my new friend Kaidan.” Carrie heard Garrus “ Vi sweetie I don’t think mommy really wants to talk to your new friend” Carrie sighed “ no it's ok I will say hi” Vi back up as Carrie came out under the table Vi waited next thing Carrie knew she had in her face was in the vid, and other ended was Vi father the man who used her. Carrie knew Kaidan wanted to say something” “Lieutenant,” Carrie thought she could read Kaidan what she said to Kaidan was a slap across his face. EDI came on over bitch-box “ Shepard it’s way pass Vi bedtime” Carrie looked at Vi “ you heard her lights out say good-night to Kaidan” Vi stomped her foot on the table” no I know something is going on around here,” Vi started to turn purple. What calmed Vi down was Kaidan on the end of vid “ Vi she right a good Marine always follows orders.” Vi looked into the vid “ you know mommy has told me that same thing before Carrie bent down and looked at Vi “ he is a Marine just like me.” Vi looked up at her mother “ok” as Vi rubbed her eyes she was getting tired Carri picked up Vi and head to her quarters and laid Vi down covered her Carrie lifted Vi arm her tool was still on” Kaidan wanted to beg Carrie to forgive him. Kaidan looks into his tool there was Carrie ”Night L.T. as vid went dark. Carrie turned down the lights and headed into the P-Way there was Liara waiting ”Car I am….” Next thing Liara had Carrie in her arms crying. Carrie was not only one in the galaxy who was hurting other the end of the galaxy there was another person who was in pain Kaidan did not care he trashed his room that night he turned on his biotics to its full power. Kaidan heard as the furniture was lift off the deck. Kaidan head started to hurt because of it. Kaidan knew that he had lost Carrie again and now Vi his only link to Carrie was gone. Kaidan used pulled and grabbed the bottle off the table that was not in the air, Kaidan started to cry out loud “Carrie honey I am so sorry.” Kaidan did not know that there was active feed in his room that recording and was going into the Shadow Broker ship mainframe Feron had found all the feeds dealing Kaidan in last few months he tapped his comm “Liara you need to see this.”

Kaidan went on shore leave couple weeks later on the Citadel everywhere; he heard Carrie voice or something about Shepard. Couple Jump Zero buddies contacted Kaidan. As Kaidan headed to Dark Star meet up with, them, he saw them at a corner table. Kaidan sat down one his buddies Joe turned to him “ You know her” Kaidan threw back the shot,” know who?” Mike other buddy of his “ Shepard I saw her with a kid a couple of days ago and the kid called her mommy ” Mike said something that made Kaidan mad” I wonder who fucker her to claim the pool about bagging your CO” Kaidan tried to keep his cool as Mike ran his mouth ” Well Alenko do you know who bagged her to make that kid I bet the grunt who made that kid is running for their life,” Kaidan sighed, and his inner voice came back” I am but not for that reason” Kaidan heard a voice “ Kaidan” Kaidan almost spit his drink there was his x- girlfriend and group of her friends. “ I thought you were off the market I remember saying something about you found your true love, and you would not be out prowling the clubs anymore.” and bit Kaidan ear” you boys looking for a good time?” Tamatha pulled a baggie of red sand Kaidan buddies got up from the table”let's do it come on Alenko you need to cut loose” As the night wore on Kaidan just drank as everyone around him was getting high Tamatha came over and wrapped her arm around Kaidan neck” Come on Kay just do it.” Kaidan gave in a did a line of Red Sand with twenty minutes later he his x pinned to the wall in the women’s restroom Kaidan drug mind he remembers what dad told him and he put a condom on and fucked his X senseless.

When Kaidan woke to hear his comm going off. “Where in hell have you been a boy.” Kaidan taps it “sir I went out for drinks last night I am just getting up” On the other Anderson was once again pissed at Kaidan “ IT'S BEEN THREE FUCKEN WEEKS SINCE YOU NEEDED TO REPORT BACK TO DUTY GET YOU ASS IN MY OFFICE NOW.” Kaidan sat up “ yes sir” That's when Kaidan looked down he still had on a condom on his dick, and he heard a voice that he hated it was his X Tamatha he looked at the wall and sighed “ What in the fuck have I done. Thirty minutes later Kaidan was headed to Anderson office a doctor was waiting “ Staff Lieutenant Alenko” Kaidan look at the Salarian doctor” Yes I am, but Anderson wants me in his office now.” The doctor did not care “ service number please” Kaidan sighed”789043-KMA-134” the doctor scanned Kaidan and gave him a cup “ I needed a sample the restroom is across the hall you know how this work.” Kaidan sighed again and did what the doctor told him to do. After the doctor got what he need Kaidan sitting outside Anderson office and tried to remember what in the hell happen it been three weeks since he was to report to his next duty station and waking up next to his x Kaidan had heard Carrie talk about the ancient term of coyote ugly and Kaidan wanted to that when he got woke-up by his comm earlier. Once Kaidan betrayed the one person he loved. Anderson came out of his office “ Alenko my office now” Kaidan stood up “ sir” and walked in Anderson went to the balcony looking over the Presidium. Anderson sighed “ Kaidan you test come up positive for large quantity red sand” Kaidan knew he just flushed his career down the head Kaidan heard Anderson “Alenko I am given you one chance to clean, or you are out of the service” Kaidan looked at Anderson back “thank you sir” Kaidan heard Anderson tool going off then Kaidan tool beep it read that he was Emergency Leave Kaidan turned and left. Anderson turns on his vid there was Carrie on end” Joker was right” Carrie smiled “ We will take care of this” as the vid went black. Kaidan comm kept going off because Kaidan just got off the bitch-box telling his x it was wrong and would not be coming back she called him every cuss word in-known universe. Kaidan was trying figure out where to get clean because he tried any recourse from the Navy it would be put on his permit record Kaidan sighed then first craving hit him hard Kaidan dropped to his knees in pain and blackout. What woke Kaidan up was his tool going off it was just a voice.” Kaidan Matthew Alenko head to Omega your expense have been pay for, and I will know when you arrive on Omega then take AML Demeter” Kaidan looked into the tool “there is message I need to make before I can come” the voice said you have 2 hours before offer ends” and vid went black Kaidan used to pull and grabbed a bottle of scotch, and he tried to write to Carrie but every time he tried it to write down them no words could make Carrie believe him how sorry he was so, he sent a vid to message board on the SR2.

A few weeks later after getting Tali off Haestrom. Carrie, Garrus, Jacob just step off the shuttle. Tali just step off the shuttle and looked around “ umm Carrie where is she at?” Tali already heard from Liara that Vi love to sneak up on people with her cloak on. Carrie stopped and tried to play dumb “ I have no clue were Vi is” as Carrie started to nod her hear toward some creates were Vi was hiding. Tali was still clueless Garrus and Jacob saw Vi they both turned and started to look in the opposite diction. Carrie was trying not to smile. Next Tali, knew she had to someone grabbed her leg Tali jump” What the……” Vi cloak time had run down. Tali could not help to fall in love with Vi. Tali bent down” So I finally get to meet you in person. I know it’s late, but I have present for your little one” Tali handed Vi her present. Carrie bent down “ what do you say, young lady?’ Vi looked at Tali ‘can I hug you Auntie Tali?” Tali just nodded her head yes Carrie could tell that Tali was smiling behind her mask “ Next to the thing Carrie and Tali knew Vi was hugging Tali and crying into Tali suit” Thank you.” Vi sat down on the deck and ripped into her present “ it was a picture of Tali without her mask on Tali bent from behind Vi and spoke Vi as she wrapped her arms around Vi” since you can’t see my real face little one I wanted to give you something that has a special meaning? Carrie looked at picture Tali had white eyes long jet-black hair her skin was light purple. Next thing Carrie knew Tali had picked Vi headed to lift as Tali walked away with Vi in her arms” The stories I can tell you about your mommy little one” Carrie stood up and sighed looked up the few times Vi would ask everyone from the old crew about her dad. There was a change in the topic. Joker had convinced Vi that her father came from a turkey baster. That the Shepard needed another clan member. For the first in three years, Carrie slept alone that night because Tali had taken Vi and would not anyone near the child.

Carrie laid down but not could get to sleep. Carrie got up and went to wall waved her tool over the wall pulled out the picture of Kaidan and sat down at her desk just sighed. Carrie, had time now she thought to herself “did Kaidan signed the paperwork Anderson had yet found time to send it back to mom?” Carrie at the time so angry at Kaidan her mom wanted to make sure Vi would be taken care of. When Liara told her told that Kaidan was crying and blubbering about what he had done. Carrie was sure Kaidan signed the paperwork. Now with the aid of the scotch he came to realize he would never see Vi that was only reason she let Kaidan talk to Vi because once  she went throw the Omega relay Vi guardianship would be in her mother and Roni hands, and both said it would be a cold day in hell before Alenko would ever see Vi until she turned eighteen. Carrie laid back on the bed and raised the picture she had of Kaidan and her on their first date above her head. Carrie closed her eyes the only thing she heard what Kaidan told her on Horizon “did not want kids, easy mark” Carrie throw her arm overhead and let the tears come.

Carrie heard terminal on at her desk beeping. Carrie got up it was a message, and it was from Kaidan. Carrie sat down and opened it read Shepard, open the vid that is attached to this message. Carrie open the vid at the other was Kaidan Carrie could tell he was trashed from Carrie could see the room he was in was also trashed. In the vid Carrie saw Kaidan lower his head then Kaidan looked up” Carrie,” then Kaidan paused lower his head ran his hands throw his hair Kaidan looked up “ I have the lost the right to call you Carrie or Car or thing else loving ” then there was another pause as Kaidan took other shot of scotch” Shepard I am so sorry for what I said on Horizon I was angry that Cerberus brought you back from the dead. Then there was a kid on the SR2, when I heard that I knew it in my heart it was my child. That made me more pissed you did not try to tell me about Vi sooner. I know I can’t take back what was said” there was other paused as Kaidan took other drink” Shepard my life has been hell since that day. The other day when I was allowed to talk to our daughter. I never what true happiness was until the moment I saw Vi smiling at the end of that vid. Now once again I hell because I am dam fool I throw away what we had and what we made together.” There was another pause Kaidan finished off the bottle.” Car I mean Shepard I heard you are going to on suicide mission throw the Omega Relay just once before you go I want to talk to you face to face and just once let me hold my daughter please Carrie I have no right for Vi to call me daddy I been such a fuck up for the first time in my life I knew I did not fuck up was when we made Vi. Carrie, I did the math it was the last night we spent together before our tour to the Terminus Systems. Then dawn me when you got spaced you-you're at least two months long. Where  you going to tell me? Carrie if you would have told me I would never leave you alone on the SR your pregnant ass would be in the first escape pod, when SR started to go down, I spent three years trying to piece my life back together. Then I saw you I could not say a kind word to you. “There was another pause on Kaidan end. Kaidan laid his head down on the table Carrie could tell Kaidan started to start to cry Kaidan looked up into the vid” Carrie honey I... never met what I said please you got to, believe me, I know more likely you are rolling those beautiful lavender eyes at me. Carrie find a place where we can meet please Carrie I just want you to forgive me before you go” Kaidan laid his head down on the table and sobbing harder” I love you, Carrie I never have stopped,” the vid went black Carrie sat there and looked at the models she picked up over the last few months. Carrie knew in her heart she still loved that sappy Canadian, but Kaidan had to do a lot more begging before Carrie could trust him. Carrie got up and laid down on the bed.

After Carrie, help, Tali, after they got back on the SR2 Liara, sent Carrie a message she needs to see something she had to drop Vi off with Liara because the next mission was Carrie had to invade a Reaper IFF, and there was no way Vi was going near that ship. Vi was jumping up and down on the bed and turning purple and talking so fast Carrie could catch few words Igettoseeauntliarashipistheoldshowdowbrokersbodystillontheship? Carrie was packing stuff for Vi she stopped “ NO the Shadow Broker had been turned to ash” then there was paused Carrie looked at Vi” Where in hell did you learn about the Shadow Broker” Vi sat down on the bed “OOOO mommy you said a potty word Vi got off the bed and went under Carrie's desk and pulled out great big jar which was almost full of credits most of the credits came from Jack and Joker after Vi talked to Kaidan Carrie made swear jar between Joker and Jack it was almost full. Carrie sighed as Vi tapped the side of the jar with her finger then Joker came over the bitch-box and made the announcement to everyone” Yes Shepard now has added to the swear jar Carrie looked up and spell out kiss my ass Joker. Carrie heard Vi” mommy! As Vi counted on her finger then point to jar again Carrie add other two credits to the pot as Joker was laughing his ass off over the comm.

Carrie went with Vi as the docking SR2 tube linked with the Shadow Broker ship after the hatch open Vi stopped at looked at the bullet holes in the wall Vi stick her finger into the wall and pulled out a bullet. Vi turned her head and inspected the bolt” this from an M-96 Mattlock” Carrie came over and bent down and hugged Vi” what did you find honey?” Vi dropped the bullet in Carrie's hand “ mommy you missed” Carrie did a palm to the face and sighed Jacob and Garrus had come to her asked if they could teach Vi about the weapons on SR2 another hatch opened there was Liara. Vi started to skip to Liara “ Mommy missed here and here” As Vi pointed at the bullet holes in the walls Carrie walked pass a very shocked Liara” Don’t ask” they made to deck that Liara as claimed as her private rooms. Feron knocked on the opened hatch and bent down and looked at Vi “Miss Vi I am Feron” and took Vi hand “ your mommy and Aunt Liara needed to talk. Carrie looked at Liara “ what do I need to see.” Liara took Carrie to the Vid room Liara turned” Glyph run the feeds subject Carrie” Carrie heard Glyph “yes Doctor T’Soni” Liara step back let Carrie watched the feeds they were all of Kaidan after Horizon if Kaidan was, not a duty he was drinking Kaidan had turned an into an alcoholic. Carrie attended the feed what happened between Anderson and Kaidan as feeds were played more Kaidan fell into deeper into despair the last feed broke Carrie's heart it was the during the time Kaidan made the vid to her Kaidan was leading into closed hatch Carrie could tell Kaidan was in pain he was a point he did not care. Kaidan sat on the deck crying and banging the back of his head against the hatch. Then Carrie saw the feed where Kaidan broke down and did a line Red Sand and the aftermath Carrie turned her head in her mind it was the drug fault, not Kaidan's but she was still hurt.

On the way to the to meet the Shadow Broker Kaidan fell asleep thinking about Carrie and Vi. Carrie turned the feeds off she was not only one in pain so was Kaidan. Carrie sighed” Liara I know I am asking a lot is there a way you can get Kaidan here? Carri knew Liara was three steps head “Carrie I been working on that he should hear about that’s when a voice came over the Liara comm “ Shadow Broker package has arrived” roger” Liara came over and took Carrie's hands” come on Car” Carrie they went into former Shadow Broker offices there stood Kaidan he was in civil clothing with sea bag over his shoulder. Liara stopped Carrie “ I need to check on something?” Liara to used to pull and got something off her desk walked over to Kaidan” Blow Kaidan” Kaidan did what Liara Carrie heard a something beeping in Liara hand. Liara tapped her comm. ”Feron bring her in” Carrie heard Vi” Kaidan” Kaidan turned around with shock and dropped his sea bag on the deck and bent down with open arms and picked up Vi just held her in his arms. Carrie started to walk towards side port where the SR2 was. Carrie heard heavy footsteps behind her next thing Carrie knew Kaidan had her in his arms “Please stay just for a second Shepard” Carrie turned around Kaidan grabbed her hands kissed them” Please Car” took Carrie by the hands” I want to show you something” once they got back in to office as Kaidan bent down and kissed Vi on the forehead “ be right back sweetheart”, Kaidan pulled out an Alliance Navy Birth Certificate Carrie read it with shock the first line read

 **Veronica Ashley Alenko**  
**Date of birth: November 7, 2183.”**  
Mother Full Maidan it was blank all Carrie information was not there  
**Father Full Name: Kaidan Matthew Alenko**  
**Birthdate: May 8, 2151**  
**Birthplace: Singapore Earth Sol System**

Kaidan already signed it he took Carrie hands” I know it’s going to take time for you to trust me again Carrie give me this, please. Carrie sighed Carrie turned there was Liara with a pen at the ready Carrie fill in the blanks **Carrie Ann Shepard, Born Oct 08, 2156, SSV Einstein** and sighed it. Kaidan tapped his comm “sending it your way Anderson” As Kaidan scan the document into his tool Anderson pop on Vid “ Congratulations Kaidan you are proud father don’t screw this”, Vi came over picked up the paper Kaidan bet down Vi looked at Kaidan “ Do you want me to read it to you, sweetheart?” Vi looked up from the paper “NO silly I can read.” Kaidan looked up at Carrie word her IQ is 255 or higher now They stood there as Vi finished reading the paper. Vi dropped her heard she turned her head and looked at Kaidan “ Can I call you daddy because Joker told me my daddy came from a turkey baster I looked it up it something you use when you cook, Vi heard Joker in her ear “SSSSSSSSSSH Vi I don’t want piss off that jackass off he will break me” Vi turned red the her purple charge came on Vi took out her Comm looked at Kaidan “ Kay I mean daddy I will show that ass I am really pissed” and made Kaidan stand up and started to pull him towards the SR2 then Vi turned to Carrie “ Since I am third in command my daddy is coming on aboard” Carrie turned her head just nodded her head. As Kaidan and Vi walked down the docking tube. Carrie just follow them Vi turned on her Omni-tool to open SR2 airlock it did not open Vi stomped her foot and looked into her tool” EDI open this hatch now” EDI popped on the table that on the side of the SR2 docking tube “ Sorry Vi Joker has turn on the safety protocols Vi walked over to a panel and used pull and pulled off the side of SR2 speaking out loud “NO body talks to my daddy that way” as Vi started to hack into SR2 Kaidan stood up he could not help but smile Kaidan look at Carrie “ I see Vi has your temper,” Carrie looked at Kaidan “ that’s is not my side coming out that is 100% you look at her” As Vi was hacking her way into the system then Vi got the wiring right the airlock opened As it opened Vi grabbed Kaidan hand” come on daddy I going to show him” As Joker tried to get away from Vi. Joker was a corner in the tech lab when Vi and Kaidan got him. The strain of using her Biotics Vi made Kaidan hair on his arm stand-up. “ Honey I think Joker gets the  message right Joker?” The look Kaidan was giving him Vi was not with her father would have shot him. They both heard Carrie behind them screaming “ Chakwas you need in the tech lab” Kaidan turned around Vi was on the deck was in the grips of seizure. Mordin was over Vi “ Not, good Vi has gone into shock” Mordin, tapped his comm “ hurry Vi pulses, is dropping” Kaidan dropped to his knees and tried to use his Med-Gel “ just got her back I am not losing her now” As Chakwas came int the lab with her med kit she was in shock to see Alenko over Vi . Chakwas bent down scan the child she sighed” I am sorry Kaidan Vi is gone.”

Kaidan snapped wake because being clean for a week it was fine until two days ago Kaidan would have dreams about his Vi every time she would always die or her and mother getting space or worst. Kaidan had been reading the dossier over who was on the SR2 and the mission logs and who was around Veronica. Anderson was able to get a copy from an engineer name Kenneth Donnelly. Anderson had put Kaidan emergency family leave so he could get clean after Kaidan went on leave he got encrypted message from Shadow Broker meet the AML Demeter on Omega. That was a week ago now he was sitting on a shuttle to the Shadow Broker's Lair. Kaidan heard the pilot "package has arrival” on the other end in a very deep voice “ Roger” After the shuttle dock with ship the pilot looked over at Kaidan “ the Shadow Broker wants to see you Alenko” and point a gun at Kaidan” Out” Kaidan was un-armed he got off the shuttle with his sea bag they threw his M-77 Paladin at him Kaidan had to reload the gun. Kaidan headed up the landing tub as Kaidan walked up the tube as soon as Kaidan came on aboard he could see signs of a gun battle and it was messy one he followed hall until he came to a hatch the voice said “ Welcome Kaidan Alenko” As the hatch open there was Vi on deck playing with her dolls. Vi looked up and smiled” Hi Kaidan” Kaidan dropped his sea bag and ran to Vi picked her up and got her behind one of the support beans Kaidan racked the slide and put one up the loading ramp into the tube and looked from around beam the voice came over the comm “ Why are you protecting that child?” Kaidan bent down and looked at Vi for some reason Vi was not scared. Kaidan scanned Vi to make sure she was not drugged or had been assaulted in any way. If anyone had hurt Vi, he was going to kill them and space their sorry ass. The voice came over the comm again” Why would I hurt her.” Kaidan heard Vi start to giggle Kaidan bent down “ honey we are in real danger,” Kaidan heard at the other end of the room hatch opened he looked at Vi “ stay here” Kaidan stood up and took a breath came around the beam there was Liara, and she was pointing a water gun at him and squirted water on Kaidan shirt. Vi was behind him was on the deck laughing.

Kaidan turn see Vi rolling around the deck Kaidan heard his name and was slapped by Liara. He just looked at her ” What in hell Liara?” Vi had stopped laughing she looked him “Ooo you said a potty word.” Liara bent down “ VI, vi can you go get the data disk mommy left for Kaidan.” Vi nodded and stood up headed up the stairs Liara waited from Vi to be out of the room. Liara snarled” that was from me you piss of shit” Kaidan looked at Liara then she kneed Kaidan in the crotch as he went down.” That’s was from Carrie.” Kaidan was standing slowly he said out loud “ Am I in Garrus crosshairs” Liara sighed “ No he wanted too, but Carrie stopped him. Joker wants to push you out an airlock without a suit, Tali and Wrex want to feed you to a Thresher Maw.” They heard the hatch on the other side of the room open Vi came skipping out other room Vi stopped and looked at Kaidan he had tears in his eyes when she looked at Liara “ Auntie Liara did he get hurt?” Liara picked up Vi, “ NO mommy just sent him a message.”

Liara gave Kaidan the Data Disk” Car wanted you to watch this alone.” Liara carried Vi over to the desk and open a feed so Kaidan could watch what Carrie had sent him and headed up the stairs with Vi on her hip. Kaidan sat down turned on vid “ Kay shit I mean Alenko sorry, By now you now know Liara is the new Shadow Broker,” Carrie sat back in her chair.” Alenko I saw the feeds, You been as much pain as I have been, Kaidan to answer to your first question yes, I was going to tell you, but SR was attacked by the Collectors, so I am sorry you had to find out about Vi as you did. The things you said to me were cruel Alenko. Since more likely I will not be coming back from this mission.” Carrie looked up” I don’t know if I can Kaidan I have tough skin, But what if Vi would hear you she is a smart kid and would have broken her heart?” there was paused in the feed when it came back on Carrie was in her N7 tank top and her sleep pants and her hair was in towel” Sorry just got out of the shower,” Carrie was toweling her hair. There was sighed on the other end of vid Carrie looked up” I talked to everyone that is part of Vi life more likely when the SR2 makes the jump throw the Omega Relay Me, Jeff, Garrus and Tali will not be coming back,” Carrie pulled out piece of paper and showed it on the vid” This is test Alenko Anderson and me came up with this since you are letting your career get sucked down a black hole.” Kaidan saw it was Alliance Navy Birth Certificate. “ If you can’t handle sobriety for a month, Kaidan Liara has a new copy of Terminating of your Parental Rights you just have to sign it, and we will stick to plan A.” Carrie got close to the vid, so Kaidan got bobo shot as Carrie reach over her head Kaidan watched as Carrie was writing on something Carrie held up the paper she had fill-in top of the birth certificate.” Kaidan this is a big step to regain my trust.” there was another pause “ If you can do this when I get back” there was other sighed from Carrie” You can tell Vi who you are. Be careful Joker keeps telling Vi that her daddy was turkey baster” in the background Kaidan heard Joker on comm “well better than tell Vi her daddy is fuck tard” Carrie turned her head” Joker that is other three credits for the swear jar” Jess” came from Joker Carrie turned back to the vid” Sorry Joker is still very pissed at you” Kaidan heard “ Well I am not only one yes Shepard you now own credits the swear jar “ Carrie looked up again “Joker this K and C conversation.” “ I get it” Carrie looked at the vid again” Sorry you know how Joker is, where was I Kaidan if you can do this I ready fill out Vi full name it will be Veronica Ashley Alenko it just needs your information.” Carrie turned her head away from the vid when she came back on the vid” Vi will need you after we are gone she will lose half of her family when we hit that Relay. I hope you can do this Kaidan because if you can’t all my fears had come true Night Kaidan” the vid went black Kaidan turned from the vid then he heard” Hey Ass wipe”Joker's face came on the vid” Hey Kaidan I know you can do this I just so pissed you hurt Carrie if you hurt Vi there are long lists of fucken people wanting to kick your ass I will be and more happy to fly you to them or what’s left. Kaidan I have kept both them safe, and by the way, there is a pool that you will just walk away I am the only one  who thinks you can do this even Carrie thinks you can’t later Dude,”

Kaidan leads back in the chair; he heard Liara from the stairway “ Kaidan I know you can do this” Vi had fallen asleep on Liara shoulder Kaidan got up and took Vi from her, just held Vi. Kaidan went and picked up his seabag in one hand and had Vi sleeping his other shoulder, As they walked into the birth area of the ship. Liara used her tool and opened a birth” this will be your birth Kaidan he dropped the sea bag on the bed. Kaidan looked up “ Where did Carrie go?” Liara leaned against the frame “ I will tell you after you lay Vi down" he pushed the sea bag to the deck and laid Vi down used his leather jacket to cover Vi and kissed her on the forehead and left the birth. Liara was sitting at a table that was in the middle of the Common area she looked up “ Kaidan sit down” Kaidan sat down across from Liara” Carrie is on her way to re-take Reaper ship something about getting an IFF for the suicide mission.” Kaidan locked his jaw because Carrie was taking on the Geth and he was not there, Liara reached over the table and took Kaidan hands” Carrie will be fine Kaidan you need to get yourself clean because Vi needs you and Car does not want her child to raise by addict and Kaidan I know you step up your addiction too so does Carrie.” Kaidan looked down at the table and ran his hands throw his hair “ Shit Car knows?” Kaidan knew how Carrie felt about red sand Kaidan place his head on the table those three weeks was still a giant blur. Kaidan ran into an x-girlfriend and let him do a line. It stopped the loneliness he felt since he learned that Carrie was breathing and missing VI tore at Kaidan psyche. but as soon as the drugs wore off three weeks later. Kaidan woke with his x naked behind him, and he still had on the condom on his dick. Kaidan sighed looked at the wall At least he still had enough common sense to put one on before he fucked his X Kaidan sighed and prayed wore then whole time he found empty boxes on bed nightstand. Anderson had but Kaidan on leave soon after that after his mandatory drug test came positive for red sand. Kaidan looked up at Liara “ My god what in the hell have I done” Kaidan sat up and ran his hands down his face and looked at Liara “ I need help” Liara got up came over and bent down” I know Kaidan don’t this for yourself do it for Vi. As the human saying goes the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem,” They both heard Vi behind them she was rubbing the sleep out her eyes” What is going on Kaidan?” Kaidan got up and ran to Vi” Nothing honey.” And picked Vi up and just held her close. Kaidan had Liara touched his shoulder. There are some rules you have to follow “ Liara looked up at Vi” go get the jar” Vi was placed on the deck and came out must be Liara room with a jar, and across the jar it said” Swear Jar” Vi had trouble getting it on the table Vi sighed and used throw to get the jar on the table then Vi used singularity move it. Vi turned to see Auntie Liara tapping her foot, and Kaidan was in shock then Vi heard her name” Veronica Ashely you know were told not use your biotics.” Kaidan picked Vi again ” Now Auntie Liara if Vi wants to use her biotics she can” Kaidan heard Vi” Vi one Liara none” Kaidan looked at Vi and put her down on the deck” No talking back young lady.” Kaidan bent down “ let’s not use our biotics because the three of us will more and likely make a hole and we will get spaced.” Vi raised two of her fingers “there is only two biotics here,” Vi turned her head Kaidan to show Kaidan had turned on his biotics he was in his charge it was blue. Vi got the biggest grin on her face and jumped into Kaidan arms he just held Vi he stood up and went back to the table Liara sat well two down no swearing or no use of biotics Vi will not cry if she gets mad her ties to Tuckanka to come out.” Kaidan looked at Liara” what do you mean?” Liara looked at Kaidan “ Vi headbutts anyone that she gets mad and swear in Krogan. The both saw Vi pull a chair over to the table and stood up on the chair” Auntie Tali is teaching me the language of the Quarians people." Kaidan ran his hand his face the more time he spent with Vi he saw more Car in her than him. Kaidan heard his name Liara was speaking again as she got up” I opened this terminal so you can keep in touch with Anderson by vid or anyone else, but the SR2 Kaidan got up and followed Liara.” Liara didn’t want Vi to see what she about ready to do to Kaidan” Vi.vi sweetie go get your treasures so Kaidan can see them” Vi hoped down from the table and ran into Liara birth.

When Vi was gone Liara turned blue and came at Kaidan with Throw snarled “ if you do anything to hurt her.” and throw Kaidan into the bulkhead” I will grant Joker wish and throw you out the airlock. Another thing Kaidan there is no red sand on this ship if you try to get any this visit is over, and Carrie would have enough proof to make sure you never see Vi even after she turns eighteen,” Liara felt a small hand on hers Vi had Liara by the hand “ Auntie, please don’t make Kaidan leave I like him” Liara bent down as Kaidan hit deck Liaira looked over at Kaidan “ as long as Kaidan follows the rules like a good Marine he can stay.” Kaidan stood up and came over to them and dent down “ Vi look at me” Kaidan raise one hand had his long hand ways “ In Canada, we had a thing to make sure we keep our promise” Kaidan took VI hand took her pinky and link with his and hers“ I promise I will be a good Marine.” And kissed Vi finger that was wrapped around his.

After their pinky swear Vi looked at Kaidan” come on I want to show you something” And dragged Kaidan by his hand back main deck of the ship then down P-way Vi, stopped “ See that hole it's from mommies M-96 Mattock” Vi back up and started to count on her fingers she looked again” Mommy missed with that shot,” Kaidan watch as Vi turned her head she came up to him” Up Kaidan” pointed where is she wanted to go Kaidan lifted her to the spot Kaidan watched as Vi pulled out a bullet. Kaidan heard “ Down Kaidan” he put Vi on deck again he bent down” what do you have honey?” Vi showed him with a great big grin on her face” This from uncle Gar's M-97 Viper, and he did not miss see,” Kaidan lower his head and said to himself” of course she knows about guns she is being raised on a ship full of them.” Kaidan heard his name he looked up Vi had her hand out it was flat” Can I see your M-77 Paladin?” Kaidan looked at Vi he bit the inside of his lip he didn’t want to be a bad guy “ No honey” Kaidan wait for Vi to break out the tears, Vi turned head and looked at him” ok “and turned around headed back up the P-way.

Later that night Vi wanted to sleep with Kaidan after he got out of the shower and head back into Common Area to get a cup of coffee he had on black wife beater with his sleep pants Liara was brushing Vi hair after the child shower. Kaidan sat down that Vi saw Kaidan tattoo of the SR and under the SR were there two lines each line had three letters first one was C.A.S on, the second line there were other three letters V.A.A. when Liara looked over at Kaidan arm with shock. Vi saw what Liara was looking at once again Vi got up and walked across the table grabbed Kaidan arm” that is the SR1 Joker gets sad every time someone talks about the SR1. Hey, you and mommy has the same tattoo but under her SR1 has the last name of Alenko” Kaidan almost choke on his coffee as it went down Kaidan looked over at Vi after he was able to breath” what has mommy told you about who’s last name belong too?” Vi sat down on the table “It’s my daddies last name Joker told me, my daddy came out turkey baster, but I use the extranet and read about what turkey baster is it something you cook with” Kaidan was still in shock that Carrie had his last name tattoo on her arm and Vi kinda knew who her father was. Kaidan heard his name he just took other slip of coffee he looked over to see Vi had tears in her eyes” Do you think my dad likes me? Cause one-time mommy and uncle Gar were talking at the weapon station mommy was crying I was in my cloak again so mommy could not see me I heard them talking at one time my dad wanted me now does not want me was I bad? Vi turned to see Kaidan put aside his coffee and put both his arms on the table and he was crying into his hands” No honey it’s not like that ” Kaidan felt small hands on his Vi pulled some his fingers away from this face. Kaidan did not haste he grabbed Vi hug and was crying” baby girl it's not like that your daddy is the biggest jerk in four system, and he hurt mommy so bad he is afraid to face mommy face to face so he can beg her to forgive.” While in hug Kaidan heard Vi “ can we beat that asshole up who hurt mommy” Kaidan sighed said to himself” of course she swears being around Marines they are not known for without dropping cuss word after each sentence” Kaidan looked over to see Liara had to go to bed. Kaidan while still holding Vi “ Come on let’s hit the hay good Marine gets a good night sleep.” Kaidan laid Vi in front him as soon as Vi hit the pillow she a sound asleep. Kaidan sat up and looked over at Vi who sounds asleep Vi slept like Carrie. Carefully Kaidan got out of bed, and wave his tool over the hatch and locked it open so he could hear for Vi.

Kaidan pulled up a chair to the terminal and sighed and said out loud “ Time to break it to the folks” Kaidan looked his tool it was 17:00 in Vancouver dialed As feed opened Kaidan heard his mother” Kaidan Matthew Alenko it about bloody time you call what calling me has become a chore to call home once in a while.” Kaidan sighed “ Hi mom where is dad? There is something I need to tell you both something” Kaidan heard his father in the background” Be right there.” Kaidan dad sat down at the table with his wife and kissed wife on the cheek” OK we are both here what so damn important you need to tell us?” Kaidan sighed again and sent a vid of Vi to his parents. Kaidan heard the vid beep as the feed opened “ Kaidan dad looked at the vid” cute girl” George heard his wife growl as he turned he got pushed away from the vid” Kaidan Matthew Alenko” Kaidan saw his mother angry tapping her finger on the table” How old she?” Kaidan knew his mother getting madder because she started to tap the table harder Kaidan gulp” 3” George looked in the feed “ Oh my God son what in the hell have you done piss your mother off so bad” as he sat down at the table with beer as George took slip” Kaidan watch as his mother turned her head at George “she is Kaidan, daughter”. Once again Kaidan dad spit of his beer” Come on dear I always told Kaidan to cover before he took a dip,” Kaidan looked into the feed his mother was furious as his dad took the feed and zoom in on the feed Kaidan watched in fear and thanking God he was not there physically because right Kaidan was afraid of his own mother Kaidan heard his dad “there is no way she is his the girl does not look like Kaidan” Kaidan watched as his mother leaned back in her chair and looked George and growled” A mother knows what her child looks like from the time they are born and when said child has his own we know.” George sat back and rubbed his hand over his eyes, and looked into the feed with sigh” Kaidan what is her name?” Kaidan could tell he just shocked his father” Veronica Ashely” George looked at Kaidan and started rub to the side of his head” Please tell me you did the right thing when learned you were going to be a father-son?” Kaidan looked into feed “ about that I didn’t know she even existed until a few months ago,” on the end of vid George looked at Kaidan” what do mean you did not know? I know after you lost Shepard you went back to your bachelor lifestyle with your revolving door they both heard Kaidan mother “ George Veronica is here now we can’t change that” George sighed and looked at Kaidan mother “ your right dear” George looked at Kaidan in the feed “ I hope Veronica mother is part of the Alliance Navy I still have some ties to Citadel maybe we can resolve this with her family and what is Veronica mother name” Kaidan looked into the feed” Shepard” Kaidan heard his dad “ What in the fuck son?” Kaidan heard “George!” from his mother in background George looked at his wife “don’t start dear I need to tell our son what fuck up he is because he slept with both Shepard’s, When we found that Kaidan was involved with Johnny girl I knew our son had slim chance to live if he broke Carrie’s heart , I know our son going to die because I was with Mathias when he spaced that kid that broke Roni's heart,” Kaidan tried to talk but his dad was in one of his rants” Jesus fucken Christ what were you thinking Kaidan sleeping with other Shepard was not wise I warned about the Shepard Clan.” Kaidan dad turned on his tool and mumbled “ maybe I can smooth things over with Mathias because of Veronica being half Alenko,” George heard Kaidan on the feed” DAD!” George looked into the feed” Kaidan shut up right now I am trying to save your life “George heard Kaidan” STOP!!! IT’S CARRIE NOT RONI!” George looked into the feed again” Come again Kaidan you watched as Carrie got spaced?” and looked into the feed Kaidan sighed “ When Carrie got spaced she was pregnant after the Navy declared Carrie dead Cerberus got ahold Carrie and re-built her and Carrie carried Vi to term,” Kaidan watched as he dad took a sit and gave sighed” Thank god so when is the big day son?” Kaidan looked into feed “ about that I did not take it well when I saw Carrie a few months ago I pretty much told her to fuck off” Kaidan watch his father age before his eyes George looked into the feed” let me get this straight son you told Hannah Shepard, daughter, to fuck off after you learned you had made a baby with her ” on the end of the feed George prayed that Kaidan was joking he heard Kaidan on the other end” yes” George pinched the bridge of his nose” Does Hannah know what you did to Carrie?” on the ended of the feed George heard Kaidan say “yes I think so.” George got close to the feed” What in the hell do you mean you think so? “Once again Kaidan sighed “ Vi fell into coma” on the other end of the feed Kaidan mother came over at grabbed the feed, and for the first in Kaidan life his mother was swearing as bad as serviceman” What in fuck do mean my only grand-child is in fucken coma Where in the hell were you at? Let me guess after you told the mother of your child to kiss your ass; You had your dick in some hoe as your child is fighting for her life I raised you better than Kaidan!” Kaidan mother sat down at the table sighed looked into the feed” What hospital is Veronica in she needs to someone from the Alenko family at her side other than her sorry excuses for a father.” Then it dawns Kaidan mother Veronica could already dead “ OH MY GOD SON THIS REASON WHY YOU FINAL CONTACTED US AFTER YEAR AND HALF OF NOT CALLING ME THEN DROPPING A BOMB THAT I AM GRANDMOTHER THEN GOING TO DROPPING OTHER BOMB SAYING MY GRANDDAUGHTER IS DEAD I WILL NEVER FOR FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS KAIDAN!” Kaidan heard his mother crying at the end of feed which made him feel bad. Kaidan mother heard on another end of the feed” Mom VI is ok” as he linked Omni-tool to terminal” I will let you guys see her as long as you don’t wake her up she went to bed 45 minutes ago. Kaidan stood up with feed still on walked into his birth. Now both of Kaidan parents were on the feed waiting Kaidan bent down picked Vi and laid down on the rack with her and lean against the wall with Vi sleeping on his chest. As softy as he could with Vi on his chest Kaidan spoke into the feed “ Meet your grand-daughter Veronica Ashley.” Vi mumbles in her sleep “ Kaidan can you be my daddy?” and hugged Kaidan around this neck and fell back to sleep in Kaidan arms. Kaidan looked into the feed both his parents were confused, and word gives me a second as Vi fell back into deep sleep again. Kaidan got up and laid Vi back down and went back in the Common Area. Went back to the terminal swiped his tool across the screen his parents came back on the terminal, and both Kaidan parents were not happy at him. Kaidan looked at the screen “ Vi does not know who I am really. Since the day I stuck my foot in my mouth and told Carrie to fuck off plus I add an insult to injury I told Carrie I didn’t want Vi” on the other ended of the feed both of his parents said in one voice “ WHAT IN THE FUCK KAIDAN!” Kaidan heard his dad get up from the table “Well son I am sorry but you are going to die, and it will not be kind” and walked away from the table Kaidan heard his mother sighed” was Veronica planed or not?” Kaidan looked into the screen “ yes in a sort of way I didn’t think it would happen as quickly as it did, but it did” Kaidan heard his mother on the end of the feed.” Well, this can be fixed Kaidan you beg Carrie to forgive you” Kaidan looked into the feed his mother knew there was more Kaidan heard his mother lean back in her chair” Kaidan Matthew Alenko I know that look what is going?” Kaidan sighed “ I don’t think Car will ever forgive me the reason is that I have cheated on her more than once since learning Carrie was breathing plus I have picked up a habit that I know Carrie will hate.” Kaidan heard his mother sigh “ talk to me Kaidan.” Kaidan ran his hand throw his hair and looked at the vid” I am hooked on red sand. So, Anderson has put me on emergency family leave so I can get clean, I don’t know if I can do this Carrie has only given me two choices one is Terminating My Parental Rights or get clean.” Kaidan heard his mother sigh again” Kaidan you can to this” Kaidan heard his dad in the background making plans for his son wake” Kaidan look at me” Kaidan looked at his mother on the other ended“ you will make the right choice,” Love you, son, as the vid went black.  Kaidan does not know that Liara had linked the SR2 and her ship together Liara heard Carrie on the end of the feed “Liara I know this is asking a lot can you leave Hagalaz? and head to the Sol I will meet you there in a week.” Liara looked into the feed Carrie was wiping away the tears that were running down her face” Sure Carrie meet you there and Car I will make sure Vi stay safe.”

On Earth, George Alan Alenko sat down on the deck that overlooked English Bay, and lite smoke he thought back about when Johnny told him that he was going to a father of a girl. George pinched the bridge of his nose thinking back about that they both in the hanger bay sneaking a smoke Since John wife was on the SSV Einstein he and John could get away with some stuff, and their carving nicotine was one them. George smart off “ Think about this your girl and Kaidan could get together that could cool as fuck.” George watched as Johnny pulled his sidearm off his hip across the shuttle bay there was a beer can on some creates on the opposite end of the room. With one shot John Shepard hit the beer can dead center. George looked over at his friend Johnny snarled “ if one mess with my little Car, Car I will not haste I will just shot them and toss them out an airlock, “George heard for the first since he met Shepard his cynical laughter they both heard Hannah over the bitch-box “ who hurts my girl what Johnny has plan will be mild compared to me,” Johnny looked up as he took a drag” Honey remember what doc said about staying calm and beside Kaidan is good kid he would never hurt our CarCar” George Alenko blinked he knew was about ready to walk into shit storm with Hannah Shepard.

George sighed, and lite other smoke opened a channel to the SSV Kilimanjaro it took a few minutes there was Hannah on the other end of the feed. Hannah was working on getting Alenko transferred to her ship, but Anderson stonewall her and Alenko could not be found something about he was on leave. Hannah heard her terminal beep she opened the feed there was George Hannah smiled “ Hey George sorry I can’t talk to long I am working on getting my hands-on pieces shit who used my daughter I bet the ass got some major credits for bagging his CO. I can’t wait to get my hands on him”, Hannah was tapping her pen on the desk speaking out loud” what was that last name User no that's not right. Asswipes no that not right either “on the end of the feed Hannah heard George with a sigh” its Alenko” Hannah looked at feed and smile “ thanks George how do you spell that on the other end feed “ A.L.E.N.K.O” Hannah remember what his name was it was Kaidan once again Captain Shepard said out loud” what is his middle name?” on the end of the feed George said with a sigh” Matthew” George answer Hannah next three question answer before she asked” Birthdate May 8, 2151, Birthplace: Singapore Earth Sol System” Hannah looked up from her paperwork and into the feed “ In God's green earth where did you get that information from…..” Then it dawns on her how George knew that that asshole personal information. George looked into the feed” I guess Johnny got his wish we are one big happy family” George looked into the feed at Hannah with a big grin” please don’t kill Kaidan” Hannah stood up and snarled at the screen” THAT ASSHOLE USED MY DAUGTHER KNOCK HER UP AND TOLD HER TO KISS HIS ASS WITHOUT BLINKING AN EYELASH, SORRY GEORGE YOUR KID IS ONE DEAD MAN ONCE I FIND HIM HE GOING TO WISH HE DIED IN BOOT CAMP!” Hannah sat back down looked at the screen “so where is that pathetic excuse of man-boy of yours?” George took other drag off his smoke “ I don’t know we just got off the horn with Kaidan he dropped that he and Carrie made a baby.” George heard Hannah sigh on the other end “ for the sake you and John friendship I will not kill Kaidan, But he so such lays a cruel hand Vi I will turn him my new practice dummy on the rage.” George looked into the feed” Don’t worry Hannah I will be there helping by re-loading your clips.” After George got the off the horn Hannah, he took other drag and looked up at the night sky and spoke out loud ”Kaidan don’t fuck this up” and sighed put his cigarette out in the ashtray that was on the deck and went side.

On the ended of the Galaxy, Kaidan woke up with the craving for Red Sand. Kaidan looked over to see Vi line up her treasures on the deck. Kaidan got up he had to hit the head he bent down” be right back honey” and kiss Vi on the head Vi looked up “OH you have to take a piss,” Kaidan sighed other sign his daughter been around Marines way too much after his business was done in the head. Kaidan washed his hands and heard Vi sing a song it was one from one of Carrie ancient rock bands Imagine something Kaidan heard Carrie sing it more than once while they were on leave and Kaidan heard VI singing it" _AS Child, you would and watch from far away, But you always knew that you’d be the one. To work while they all played”_ Kaidan came back into birth and sat down behind Vi “ You know Vi that is one of your mother favorite ancient rock song. Vi turned her head and looked at Kaidan “ that’s right you and mommy served on the SR1. Kaidan put Vi in his lap and smiled “ this what you wanted to show me yesterday?’ Vi turned her head and smile “ yep” that’s when Kaidan saw the braid in Vi's hair he reached up and touched it Vi placed her hand on top of Kaidan hand” this from Nana T on Truckana Uncle Urdnot told me they are worth a lot of credits but he said I am so worth” Kaidan hug Vi tight “ you mean Tuckanka” Vi turned her head and looked at Kaidan” that is what I said” Vi bent down picked a set of dog tags Kaidan knew whose dog tags they were the old set he gave them to Carrie after their first night together. “ Mommy found these on Alchera were the SR1 went down Kaidan closed his eyes it flashed before his eyes watching as the SR1 going down. Carrie was spaced while she was carrying his daughter. Vi felt some water hit her arm she could not move because Kaidan was crying in Vi's hair and holding her tight Kaidan hear Vi sweet voice “ it’s ok Kaidan” he held Vi tighter Vi could feel that Kaidan was shaking his head no then he began to speak” I lost something in that crash too, I don’t know if I can get ever back,” Kaidan heard Vi voice “ maybe Mommy could go back and look for it for you” Kaidan held Vi even tighter and spoke into Vi hair “ I hope so."

 

Then Vi picked a picture it was an of Quarian Kaidan laid his head softly on Vi shoulder “ who is that? Vi turned her head “ this my newest treasures is my Aunt Tali without her mask.” They both heard Liara on the bitch-box” breakfast ready you two” Kaidan let Vi go they headed into the Common Area then smell hit Kaidan in the face it was Sothern Breakfast Bowl and a Shepard recipe. Vi climbed up to the table Kaidan down across from Vi, and Liara sat on the side of VI Kaidan and Liara heard “ Hey where is the Canadian bacon I like on top” Liara stood up “sorry VI, vi I will go and get and it” the plate came out there was a pile of Canadian bacon on it Vi waited for the plate to be placed down in front of her. Vi looked over at Kaidan “ Sorry do you like Canadian bacon” Kaidan turned his head and tried to hide the fact that he is grinning like a Chester Cat Kaidan heard the plate being pushed towards him in the back of Kaidan mind “ yes!!!” Kaidan took his fork and looked at Vi “ you know this food of my people too.” Vi looked at him” really !!” then she got a sad face ” Mommy told me I get the love of Canadian bacon from my daddy.” Once again Kaidan was kicking himself once again him and Vi like the same thing.

 

After they ate Kaidan and Vi spent the whole day together. That night Kaidan and Vi were reading a book on his tool after Vi fell asleep Kaidan rolled over to hold Vi in his arms. Later that night Kaidan woke with a start due because he just watched Vi get spaced without a suit. Kaidan heard his name, and looked over to see Vi wiping the sleep out her eyes” are you ok? Mommy always holds me after I have a bad nightmare,” Vi climbed onto Kaidan chest and said “ Night,” After Vi fell asleep on Kaidan chest he laid on his back and placed charge around him and his daughter. Liara heard someone knocking on her hatch Liara looked at her tool it read 04:00 Liara turned her head and looked at the hatch” go away” Liara heard Kaidan on the other side of the hatch” Liara open up I need to check on something” Liara raised her arm and raised over the hatch as she went back to sleep” thanks Liara” as Kaidan came into her birth as she went back to sleep. A few minutes later Liara got woke up again” Where is it?” Liara sat up and looked at Kaidan” where is what Kaidan?” Kaidan looked Liara” Vi suit Carrie would not send Vi anywhere without suit that is drilling into our skulls from day one in the boot. I need to make sure Vi has hers just in case my sweet daughter gets spaced” then dawn Kaidan he needed to have Vi Omni-tool frequency then Kaidan spoke out loud ” Shit! What is Vi frequency just case she gets spaced” Kaidan started to mumble” I will not lose Vi like I lost her mother” then flashed before his eyes the SR1 going down and Carrie was still it on screaming at him for help as her body started into blue then ice Kaidan screamed and dropped to his knees and started to cry and turned on his charge” Carrie honey I am so sorry I could not save you” 

They both heard Vi from doorway “ Kaidan why is your charge on” Kaidan looked over at Vi he stood up and ran over to the child and picked her up made sure that Vi was not hurt anywhere. Liara went over to them and took Vi from Kaidan “ its ok Vivi Kaidan had a horrible dream,” carried Vi back to bed. When Liara got back, Kaidan trashed her room looking for Vi suit sighed. Liara and Carrie researched red sand withdraws. Liara turned on her tool she a direct link to SR2 Carrie pop-up “ Shepard here” Kaidan heard Carrie voice he ran over to Liara and grabbed her tool and looked into it” Where in the fuck is Vi suit and what is her frequency so I can make sure she does not get spaced liked you did so Cerberus can’t get their mother fucken hands on our daughter,” Carrie sighed “ Kaidan she does not have one she only three plus I don’t think the Alliance Navy or Cerberus would pay for one that small.” Kaidan got mad “ what in the hell why not? What your boss too cheap to get a child a suit just case Vi gets spaced.” Carrie looked into her tool and sighed and remember what the vids said about one sign of withdraws Paranoia was on the top of that list“ Kaidan you met Glyph right?” when Carrie saw Kaidan it ate at her because this once strong Marine now turned junkie the answer Carrie got was “yes” from Kaidan Carrie took a deep breath” Kaidan that is why he is turned on so that cannot happen” then Kaidan heard his tool beep then a code ran across Kaidan tool “ that is Vi frequency “ as soon as the vid opened there Vi life support and other information was on the vid it seem to make Kaidan happy and eased his mind he turned and left Liara birth Liara sat down on her bed she heard on the other of feed” day one” Carrie on other end sighed” Sorry to but you this on your shoulders” Liara smiled “ I wanted to this because he needs you as much you need him besides when you found that Kaidan had turned into duster you very hurt and you need to focus on the mission you and Kaidan both are my friends. So, I am happy to help with Kaidan re-cover” Carrie wiped away a tear” thanks Liara I need that and if Kaidan gets any worst contact Joker since I will be on a Reaper,” as the vid went black.

Kaidan was sitting at the table then it dawns on him systems can crash so he made his mind up that he would stay awake to keep Vi safe at any cost-plus every time Kaidan laid down it felt like there were Rachni workers crawling all over his skin and he did not want those little shit getting anywhere near his Vi. By the fourth day of Kaidan fight to get clean every, time Kaidan closed his eyes he would have a hallucination of Carrie and Vi both getting space on forty times that day he scans the ship for any kind of damage the three them were at breakfast table. Then something else hit Kaidan around the same time he got up from the table and ran into the head, and threw-up everything he just ate. Kaidan heard Vi behind him” Are you ok Kaidan?” Kaidan had over welling feel to cuss out his daughter because she was alive and it Vi fault that he was in this mess in the first place. Kaidan turned to give Vi pieces of his mind he snarled at the child. Next thing, he knew Kaidan heard an M-6Carnifex close to his head being cocked and he heard round in the chamber ” Say anything I dare you Kaidan” Kaidan looked up to see Liara had her gun pointed at his head Kaidan looked over to see real fear in Vi's eyes she was behind Liara legs and Vi was scared. Kaidan stood up Liara kept herself between Vi and Kaidan he looked into the mirror he could see not his reflection but a red monster he looked over at Vi and snarled at Vi” THIS YOUR FAULT!!!” Kaidan blinks when he heard Vi scream and started to cry. Liara picked, Vi up and tried to comfort her. Kaidan releases what he just said to his flesh and blood. Kaidan ripped the bath sink from the wall and started to slam his head into mirror he could not the images of Vi's face when he blamed her for his action the more Kaidan slammed his head into glass the images change from Vi to Carrie and how he broke her heart the more Kaidan slammed his head into glass the images became darker. The last thing Kaidan heard was Liara “Glyph flood the room with sleeping gas” he watched Liara quickly put a mask on Vi then another one on herself, As the gas started to overpower Kaidan he looked over at Vi" I am sorry baby girl this not your fault " as Kaidan fell asleep he heard Joker voice in his ear “ Dude hang on we are on the way” as he collapsed on the deck. Kaidan could swear he had heard Carrie voice at one time when he heard his mom. They weren’t real because he was watching over again Carrie and Vi getting space and he was powerless to stop it as the death took both of them, At one-point Kaidan could have sworn he heard Dr. Chakwas none of it was real because  Kaidan wanted a family and he threw it all away. Kaidan heard a voice he knew it sound a lot like Carrie then pain. Kaidan opened his eyes to see Carrie on his chest he felt another hard slap across the face Carrie snarled” Alenko you are not going to leave me that is an order” Kaidan closed his eyes” No this what I want” then Kaidan heard Vi sweet loving voice ”Daddy I need you,”

Kaidan heard a sound that was drawing him out of the deep sleep he heard the voice he knew” Dude that was one hellacious trip you went on” Kaidan tried to turn his head see Joker sitting by his bedside. Kaidan focus his eyes he was in a Med-Bay he heard someone standing Kaidan could not sit up from some reason he was tied down to a bed. Joker was standing “ Hey Kaidan welcome to the SR2 sorry you had to be tied down because you went after Vi with your biotics on dude that girl most definitely your kid,” Kaidan turned his head “ is Vi ok did I hurt her or scare her” and turned his head again and started to cry because in the grip of his withdraws he went after the one thing he loved unconditionally now he would never be able to see her again. Then Kaidan heard Joker” Dude what’s up with the man tears Vi also a Shepard too nothing can bother that kid she gave you a Krogan headbutt to calm ass you down check this out” pulled vid and place it on the ceiling as soon as Kaidan come on board of the SR2 Carrie was holding Vi's hand Kaidan broke free from Grunt and Garrus and came after Vi screaming it was Vi fault that his life had turned to shit Carrie picked Vi and got between Kaidan and her child. Carrie heard her daughter “ Mommy put me down now” Carrie put Vi down on the deck from the feed Kaidan could hear Carrie loading alive round into her M-3 Predator Vi walked up to her father and snarled “ jackass” and headbutt him hard which knock Kaidan out after vid turned off. Kaidan felt the locks come to lose that bound him to the bed. Kaidan sat up after the restraints were released. Joker and Kaidan heard the hatch to the Med-bay opened there stood Vi and her arms were across over her chest she sighed” are you going to be ok, daddy?” Kaidan ran his hand through his hair ”I am going…. wait did you call me daddy?” Vi looked at Kaidan and smiled “ Yes I did you are the biggest dumb ass in this system” Vi heard Joker “ Dudette I was going to fuck with your father some more.” Vi came over and climbed on to Kaidan's bed” Sorry Joker I beat you to it” Vi was in a tight hug from her father” repeat it, honey,” Vi sighed again “ I am glad you are better daddy and Meme is very mad at you right now please let me go daddy.” Kaidan heard Carrie on Vi comm” Vi honey is your father awake?” Vi pulled away from Kaidan “ Yes daddy is awake” Vi reached up and pulled Kaidan comm out made some adjustment to Kaidan's comm put it back in his ear. Kaidan heard Carrie on the other end of the comm “ hey Kaidan Vi is your escort while you are aboard since this still a Cerberus ship” Joker heard EDI “ Jeff you are needed on the bridge” Joker stood up “Vi take your father to your mother, cabin so he can take a shower he reeks. “ As Joker left Kaidan and Vi heard“ Great now the team Shep-Alenko are back on my baby and the min-one is worst than her parents the universe is no longer safe” Vi took Kaidan hand “ Come on daddy you smell bad” Vi lead Kaidan to Carrie cabin

After Kaidan got out and was in a towel. Instead, Vi sitting on the bed it was Carrie. Carrie heard feet on the deck next thing Carrie knew Kaidan was there kissing her” Car honey I am so sorry I hurt you” Carrie pushed Kaidan away Carrie stood up and had her back Kaidan and looked at wall where all her models were “ I am sorry Kaidan it’s not going to that easy for me to forgive you” Kaidan watched as Carrie wrapped her arms around her “ I know everything Kaidan I understand after you thought I was dead, but honestly you did think I would not find out that you fucked your x I thought we had something Kaidan, but I guess I was your toy.” Carrie started to cry again she thought was done with crying because one Kaidan got hooked on red sand but him sleeping with his x was another thing that un-forgiving able was she had been faithful this whole-time hell she almost gave in and started date, Thane. Next thing Carrie knew Kaidan came over and wrapped his arms around Carrie placed his head on Carrie's shoulder “ Honey I am so sorry for everything I did to our family.” Kaidan heard Carrie “ prove it Kaidan” Carrie felt her braid being loosen Kaidan his fingers thought Carrie loose hair, “ I love you Car, and  I told you I like all the way down.” And started kiss Carrie neck and whispered, “ My God I forgot a how good you smell Car” Carrie turned around and smiled” No one has told me that in a long time Kay” Carrie kissed Kaidan. Carrie felt backside of her knees hit her bed next Carrie knew Kaidan was on top her kissing her hard Kaidan took Carrie's top off to see that her gorgeous breast had improved over the last three years now they were mouthwatering, and Carrie bar was not standard dress it was 100 percent lace, and it was black lace too. Kaidan pulled out one breast and started to play and chew on the now hard nipple Kaidan pulled out the other one and gave it same loving care as he did the first one. Carrie flipped them she was on top and un-did her bar strap, Kaidan got eye full those boobs had grown. Carrie got up and sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. Kaidan was laying on his back he remembered this happen right before they took their relationship to the next level. Kaidan sighed “ Honey you are the only one I will never cover up for I love you and the way you feel around me and know this I will never stray again. Carrie sighed again “ I glad you at least wore a cover here is the thing when Cerberus re-built me they made some changes Vi had to be delivered C-section because.” Carrie got up looked at the fish tank “somehow they made me a virgin again” Kaidan dick twitch at the sound that Cerberus did something right for the first time, Kaidan Alenko the formal scoundrel of the Alliance Navy maybe get to de-flower the one he wished he could be Carrie first Kaidan knew what happened when some grunt de-flower Carrie he was not kind and gentle. Kaidan heard his name Carrie was crying Kaidan got up and walked over the Carrie “ Car honey” Carrie looked up at Kaidan, and he kissed Carrie again” I love you, Carrie Ann Shepard.” The universe had a sense of humor Carrie comm went off it was Vi” Mommy Meme, and Pape told me I could stay with them.” Carrie tapped her comm” You can stay as long as you mind your manners” Kaidan looked at Carrie “ Honey why is Vi staying with my parents they are back on Earth,” Carrie smiled “ where do you think we are silly man doc was afraid that you would have heart attack after you came on board, so we deadhead to Sol System because Doc needed to have direct line to best rehab counselors and centers and she has a friend in business. So, we are in orbit over the Earth when I saw it for the first time there is a lot of blue.” So, Everyone is on shore leave Joker and me are the only one on board then once Carrie heard her comm Joker was on the other end” Sorry Car me and Garrus are on Miami Beach drinking Caipirinha,” Carrie turned to Kaidan “ well I guess it just you and me on the ship” Kaidan smiled “ give me a sec Car” Kaidan felt for the chain that he wore around his neck. It was gone Kaidan he felt Carrie's hand on his shoulder. “ Doc was afraid you would choke on it, so she took it off I put it in my desk for safe keeping I guess you need to give it back to its owner,” There in Carrie's hand was the Kaidan family ring on its chain Carrie turned her head to look away she could feel the tears then Carrie heard the famous three words “ Marry Me, Carrie?” Kaidan dropped down on one knee “ I wanted to do it three years ago.” I lost the chance to do it I am not going to waste this time the only thing Carrie could do is nodded her head yes place her left hand down Kaidan slipped the ring down Carrie's finger. Carrie looked at the ring it was ancient it was half carat diamond, and each side were smaller one’s real ones had been seen it 300 years since anyone seen the real ones Then dawn on Carrie Kaidan needed to fill out some paperwork,” Come here Kaidan there is some stuff out you need to fill out” Kaidan walked over to Carrie desk there was Vi official Alliance Navy Birth Certificate Carrie had to keep her word Kaidan knew he only clean for a couple of weeks” Car I only been clean for a couple of weeks?’ Carrie turned to Kaidan “ After you came after aboard you been asleep for a month at one time Doc thought you would not pull throw so I got mad slapped you across the face.” Carrie looked at Kaidan” you did it, but I don’t know how long you were on the red sand, so I am not too sure how much longer you will crave it.” Next thing Carrie knew Kaidan picked Carrie up in his arms” I love you Carrie, and I will never touch that crap again” Kaidan bent down at reading what Carrie put down

 **Birth Name: Veronica Ashley Alenko**  
**Birthdate: November,7,2183**  
**Birthplace: Cerberus Station Beta**

 **Mother Full Maiden Name: Carrie Ann Shepard**  
**Mother Date of Birth October 8, 2156**  
**Birthplace: SSV Einstein**

Kaidan stopped reading as the tears came to the surface and thanking God because he was given this chance  
Kaidan added his information

 **Father Full Name: Kaidan Matthew Alenko**  
**Birthdate: May 8, 2151**  
**Birthplace: Singapore Earth Sol System**

Kaidan heard Carrie talking into her comm” It’s done” Carrie turned to Kaidan “ Umm Kaidan you need to put some skivvies and some jeans in about 5 minutes you are going have three old on you.”Kaidan got dress next thing Kaidan knew he heard the lift to Carrie Cabin open and when it opened there was no one there Kaidan knew Carrie was not trying to smile next thing Kaidan knew he had someone come behind him and grabbed the back of his neck as the cloak time down Vi's arms where around Kaidan neck” Hi daddy”

Later that night Carrie and Kaidan were the only ones on the SR2 EDI was keeping the ship in orbit above the Earth. They were eating at leftovers that the cook left behind. Kaidan reached over the table and took Carrie’s hands and kissed them for the twenty times. Kaidan knew Carrie was still hurt because of his action. Kaidan sighed” Car honey look at me” Carrie looked up from her food Carrie said she forgave him, but Kaidan knew Carrie’s eyes told him a different story, Carrie was still very hurt. Carrie did say yes to the big question. But Kaidan knew words were meaningless to Carrie. Kaidan stood up walked around the table. “ Car honey stands up” Carrie did what Kaidan wanted her to do. Carrie turned her head and looked at the deck Kaidan knew if Carrie did that because she did not want other people to see that Commander Shepard was human and she was trying to hide the fact she was crying. Carrie was crying next thing knew Kaidan had her in his arms” I am so sorry I hurt you and Vi. The two of you are my greatest joy I will never hurt you ever again or betray you ever again” Carrie felt like a weight that was on her heart was lifted. Carrie started cried into Kaidan chest she did not release that Kaidan had picked her up and carried Carrie to bed. Kaidan waited until Carrie got into her sleep shorts and a tank top. Kaidan laid down behind Carrie. The side Carrie was laying on was the side were her SR1 tattoo could be seen. Kaidan smile Vi was right under the tattoo was his last name. Carrie knew Kaidan was smiling she sighed “ Yes I broke the taboo, and I am not the only one Kay.” Carrie flipped them she was on top of Kaidan chest she bent down and kissed Kaidan. Kaidan sat up and started to kiss Carrie while she was in his lap his body was screaming to make love to Carrie. Kaidan felt Carrie hand sliding down the waist of his skivvies. Kaidan took Carrie's hands and kissed them” Not tonight love I just want to hold you in my arms” Carrie nodded her head and off Kaidan laid back down Kaidan picked Carrie upheld her. As Carrie drifted to sleep, she heard Kaidan say” I love you Car.” Kaidan held Carrie as fell into a deep sleep. Kaidan just held her.

Kaidan was careful not to wake Carrie he leaned against the headboard. Kaidan sighed he was not going to lose Carrie again. Kaidan got up and used the terminal that was on Carrie desk. Open channel to Citadel to Anderson private line. Anderson came on the feed he was smiling “ You look good Alenko Chakwas said you are clean get your ass back here and report to your next duty station,” Kaidan heard Carrie moving around he looked up to make sure Carrie did not wake up. Kaidan looked into the feed “ there is a something I have to do before I can report back sir” Anderson crossed his arms “ what is that Alenko?” Kaidan looked at Anderson “ I want to get married to Carrie, and I am going with her to make sure that she comes back in one piece ” Anderson nodded his head in agreement “ how are you going to do that Alenko Carrie is Cerberus now so is that ship?” Kaidan looked into the feed “ I don’t give a shit they saved Carrie and help bring my daughter into the world.” Kaidan could tell what he just said made the old soldier happy Kaidan heard on the other end feed “ Anderson get out of my way.” Kaidan saw Carrie mother on the other ended of feed.” This only warning you are getting Alenko since your father and Johnny were friends,” there was pause “ YOU EVER HURT MY CARRIE AGAIN I WILL SPACE YOUR ASS.” As Hannah Shepard snarled into the screen. The only thing Kaidan did was looked into the screen “ No worries Ma’ma I will never do it again.” Hannah smiled “ good now what this about you marrying my daughter to make sure she comes back.” The trio spent three hours planning the event. After everything was planned out, Kaidan turned off the feed and crawled into bed with Carrie. While on Earth George was on the deck grabbing smoke since Veronica came to stay with them. Maryann had kicked him out of the bed because Vi was sleeping with her Meme he heard his tool go off he turned on the feed there was Hannah Shepard on the other ended and she had the biggest grin on her face” You and Maryann need to pack some bags Johnny is getting his wish Carrie and Kaidan are getting married.” George smiled “ it’s about time my boy settle down, how are we going to get to the Citadel?’ Hannah smiled” on the SR2.”

Next day Carrie had her ass handed to her by the Illusive Man because one she let aliens take shore leave on Earth, Second, she stopped and helped Kaidan, Three she was getting some time off because her mother was at the Citadel. Carrie snarled and made sure he could hear her” I don’t give a shit keep this up asshole I will come there blow up your fuckin station up” and cut the feed off. Miranda was waiting outside the vid room “ I take it he is not happy with you?” Carrie shooked her head “ aww he was not happy by this point I don’t give a shit either” as the two head back to the bridge Miranda sighed, “ I think he is starting to slip” Carrie stopped “ I know how are our VIP's going?” Miranda smile”Mr. and Mrs. Alenko fine as LT Alenko he took over Joker's cockpit,” Carrie sighed and head to the nose of SR2.

There was Joker and Kaidan Carrie stopped and listen “ Really Joker you told my daughter she came out turkey baster I don’t what to do call you fucken jackass or kick your ass,” Joker turned around and looked at Kaidan “ Well better than call you fuck tard to her face, other thing Dude I knew you could do it I made some major credits off the deal and besides you and Carrie are back together, and you don’t have to worry about getting shot in the back by her cousin or by her mother anymore.” Kaidan ran his hand down his face then it dawns on him he had not given the crew of the SR2 ass chewing about all the swearing going around his daughter he already talked to Jack and Grunt about the bad habits that Vi had picked from them. But Kaidan sighed he knew his mother was on aboard and he would hate to get slapped once again by his mother. Kaidan heard Carrie behind them “ Boys play nice,” Kaidan felt Carrie's hands snake around his waist. Kaidan pulled Carrie around to front him and started to kiss her neck Joker turned his chair around again and was looking at the forward screen “ Joker” Joker turned around Kaidan shot Joker evil smile” I know what I can do we can break in your new chair and this time around and not tell you  shit,” and started run his hands up Carrie shirt next and started to kiss her neck.  

The next thing  Carrie, and Kaidan knew Joker screamed: “ HOLY SHIT I BECOME BLIND BECAUSE OF THIS SHIT !!!” EDI pop-up “ Jeff I can take over since you can’t see.” Joker turned his chair and looked at EDI “ DUDE IT’S A FIGURE OF SPEECH LIKE HELL I WILL TURNING MY BABY OVER TO YOU!!!,”. Carrie sighed and grabbed Kaidan hand “ those two” walking away Kaidan stopped Carrie in front of the airlock and smiled “ you right those two are the old married couple of the SR2,” kissed Carrie.

Later that night Kaidan was still going throw the last grips of his withdraws he got up and made sure he didn’t wake Carrie up. Vi was staying in the VIP quarters with his parents. Kaidan was sitting at Carrie desk he didn’t want to wake Carrie because he had hot and cold flashes. Kaidan closed his eyes and thought back to a few days ago he met the newest SR2 crew member.

Kaidan was at the table with Vi. Kaidan was watching Vi do the homework that Jacob assigned to her about earth history and the first contact war. Vi could tell her father was watching her work. Vi looked up “what daddy? Mommy told you no helping me with my homework.” Kaidan smiled “ when did you figure out that I was your dad?” Vi put her pencil down and looked at her dad and gave him wicked smile” It was easy daddy I used the extranet I found the feed about you and mommy saving the Citadel from Saren it had photo of you and mommy I know mommy got your last name tattoo on her arm then I saw yours I knew that you were my father, plus I hacked mommy wall safe and found a picture of you and mommy,” Kaidan smiled and said out loud” it figures my Vi can hack stuff  like her mother can”. Then both heard Legion coming out the Med Bay “ Little Shepard Commander I learned a Royal Flush beats a three of a kind. Vi stood up on the table and looked at Legion” well that’s Joker taught me.” Kaidan sat there in shock he heard that Carrie reunite a Geth but to have it talking to Vi like a person. Kaidan had to fight the urge to pick up Vi and get her away from the Geth. Joker just got off the lift and came around the corner he heard Vi” You cheated!! I want mycandy back” Vi left her father and Legion behind as she started to chase after Joker. Legion turned around and left Kaidan standing there. Kaidan looked up” EDI where are those two headed?” “Shuttle Bay” Kaidan dead head to the shuttle bay he remembers that in one his nightmares Vi died because she overused her biotics. When Kaidan got off the lift he had to duck because Vi was throwing creates using her biotics and Joker was behind the shuttle. Kaidan ran over to Vi and picked her up Vi was crying “ daddy he cheated and called me a sore loser and took all my candy.” Kaidan heard Joker come out “ Vi I was just playing I will give you all your candy back” Joker paused the look Kaidan was given him made Joker wished he somewhere else other in shuttle bay with a very pissed off man. Kaidan had turned blue, and just held  Vi, and she  was crying hard in her daddy's arms “ you can’t ass you ate it all,” which made her father madder Kaidan growled,” is there still a poker night on SR2?” Joker looked at Kaidan” Dude I am not telling you” got away from Kaidan as quickly as he could. Kaidan blink he was back at Carrie desk. Kaidan got up and got dress went over at kissed Carrie on the cheek “ Be back in few hours love” Carrie sat up “ Kay wipe the floor with Joker ass he made Vi cry.” Kaidan turned around and went over to the bed and kissed Carrie hard after the kiss “ that’s the plan.”

Kaidan made it down to the shuttle bay there in the middle of shuttle bay was poker table. Garrus, Zaeed, Joker and Grunt Joker looked up “ Hey man this a friendly game” Kaidan grabbed a chair and sat down smile” don’t worry Joker my poker is rusty” as the first hand was dealt Kaidan looked at his cards Kaidan sighed he and Garrus did talk they had a bro talk, and Kaidan took left hook from Garrus. Garrus looked up from his cards” what’s up? Kaidan” Kaidan heard his name and looked over at his friend “ I really wish you did not teach Vi about guns” Garrus threw two cards down “Vi gets bored easy and technical stuff is not Vi style she wanted to learn about guns on the SR2” Kaidan throw down three cards “ but she only three” the rest of the table add the half part Kaidan sighed he had missed the last three birthday. Garrus and Kaidan heard Grunt “ are you ladies done talking are we going to play or not?” Kaidan smiled “fine let’s make this game interesting, and he threw down credits on the table.

Carrie was up and trying plan attack for Mass Relay she looked at her tool it was almost 03:30 she up in bed working on it she heard Kaidan come into her birth. Kaidan had a smug look on his face” Don’t worry Car Joker still has his clothes he has to buy Vi the biggest teddy bear on the station plus he has to buy whatever else Vi wants. Kaidan stripped down to his shorts and climbed in bed with Carrie. For the first time in a long time, Carrie smiled” So Joker forgot that you are the poker champion on the Citadel for the last four years,” Kaidan crawled over to Carrie and started to kiss her. Kaidan had decided he was going to wait until the wedding night. Carrie still had trouble trusting him, and Kaidan wanted them to be married and it plus getting harder and hard saying no to Carrie. Next thing Kaidan knew Carrie had flipped them she was on top and was kissing him hard. Kaidan pushed Carrie away “no hon” Carrie got off Kaidan and sat at the footbed and started to cry. At point Kaidan almost cave in his body and mind wanted Carrie, but he knew Carrie was not any birth control, and he was not about losing her again and made be another child. Kaidan heard his name” I guess you still are angry with me,” Kaidan sat up took Carrie into his arms” Hon its not that I want to make sure you are some kind birth control because I would hate to lose you again I don’t think Cerberus could fit the bill again so I want to make sure there is no little Alenko on the way again after you get back there will be plenty time plus we had fun making Vi ,” Carrie looked at the wall sighed “ Kaidan I don’t think I will….” Next thing Carrie knew Kaidan let her go, Kaidan made Carrie turn around and look at him in the face. Kaidan was angry he chose his words carefully he sighed “ Yes you are coming back you have Vi and me I will damn if I lose you again.” Kaidan kissed Carrie “ I love you Carrie we will be coming back to Vi” Kaidan lost it he started to cry “ I will not watch as you take on Collectors by yourself this time I will be coming with you,” Carrie pulled away” but what about the Alliance your career what about Vi she needs one of us.” Kaidan smiled “already taken care it seems that our folks are already fighting about who gets Vi first and how long, as the Alliance goes Anderson already but me on extended leave so after we get back to the Citadel you will have one more crew member on the SR2.

With a few days, everyone knew that Kaidan was planning as SR2 made into docks Hannah and Roni were waiting for Vi was the first one off the SR2. Vi was followed by a crew of the SR2. Carrie went over and hugged her mother and cousin Kaidan heard his dad behind him as his parents walked by” Beware, son I am not going to help you since you made this shit storm.” Kaidan watched as Anderson came over and he picked up Vi and they headed to lift as the rest of the crew Kaidan smelt popcorn as Joker walked by and looked at him” do you have any final wishes Kaidan” as he left SR2 and lead against the docking area staging area and chow down on the popcorn Kaidan heard his name Carrie was standing next to Joker trying to hide a smile. As Kaidan started to walk towards the two members of the Shepard Clan. Kaidan stopped in front of Hannah and Roni, and took a deep breath before he could say a word Kaidan got slapped by older Shepard women it hurt but not too bad but since Roni was lot taller than her Aunt Roni smiled then Kaidan got good right hook to face Kaidan hit the deck he looked up Joker was laughing his ass off. Carrie come over and bent down “ you ok honey a least my uncle is not here?” Roni pop in “oh I forgot to tell you the whole family is here cus” Kaidan saw all that Carrie turned pale as she helped Kaidan stand from the slug to the face, Carrie looked at her mother in shock “ what is going on for the whole family to be here?” Then it dawns on Carrie the only time the whole family together was for a wedding. Carrie pinched the bridge of her and sighed “ no wonder Jack is going to wear a dress.” Kaidan took her in his arms “ Surprise everybody wants you to come back after your mission, so we planned it this way,” Carrie sighed and lead into Kaidan “ ok when is our big day planned?” Carrie heard Kaidan chuckle” in three days.” Carrie turned pale “ in three days I don’t have a dress, we're going we are going have it, other things you need for a wedding”, Carrie started to panic she heard her name Carrie looked over at her mom she smiled” it’s already done, honey.”

Three days later Carrie was in the dress it was her mother dress it was silver. Hannah saw Carrie ink she just sighed “daughter like father” Anderson and Kaidan picked perfect spot on Presidium for Carrie and her bridal party was in one of the vacant apartments what shock Carrie Jack was in a dress even Liara had come to it Carrie was looking into the mirror. Roni just got done braiding Carrie hair down her back it black, purple sliver flowers the dress shoulder were bare, and it was mermaid style it was past down her mother side of the family for years. Carrie started to cry wishing her father was here. Carrie felt a hand on her shoulder it was her mother she just sighed “ I miss your father to honey.”

Carrie sighed after the Alenko came to Citadel they got a hotel room Mrs. Alenko and Older Shepard took charge and Carrie did not have to lift a finger. Carrie rubbed her sore arm because yesterday Chakwas put Carrie a birth-control it was good for six months. Carrie heard hatch open there was Anderson was in his formal dress blues. Vi was in a dress and it silvers it looks a lot like her mother's Roni had braided silver and purple flowers to her hair also. Carrie bent down and picked Vi “ so how is your father hangover today ?” Vi smiled “ Daddy didn’t drink anything last night,” Carrie put Vi down on the deck she heard her first name Anderson came over “ Ready Carrie” Carrie just nodded all her friends were bridesmaids Roni was her maid of honor Anderson bent down and kissed Carrie forehead “ John would be proud child” and place the vail over Carrie's face. Anderson took hold of Carrie's arm.

As the Carrie and Anderson walked down the stairs Carrie looked over at Roni used her tool and another one of Carrie favorite ancient rock band songs came over the horn it was Skid Row I Remember You as the lyrics played Carrie and Anderson walked down aisle when they got to Kaidan he was dress in Dress Blues, he got his hair cut it was short but not too short. Kaidan raised his hand and waited until the song ended the service got started. Anderson found a retired serviceman who happens to be a pastor. It was a short service. Carrie heard Kaidan say” I do” Carrie looked up at Kaidan with a smile “ I do.” Then pastor said “ you may kiss the bride” Kaidan turned to Carrie and smiled “ I been waiting for this part” and lifted her vail and kissed his wife. The reception was short due to the fact the Citadel was still under repair since Saren attack been three years and about 50% of the station was up running. The newly married couple decided to have their wedding night on the SR2. Everyone was on shore leave, so they had the whole ship to themselves.

Carrie was sitting down on her bed; she just sighed she looked over to see Kaidan seabag on deck, Carrie looked down at her finger beside Kaidan family ring she had her mother wedding band on her finger and Kaidan had her late father ring on his finger. After they came on board, Kaidan, wanted to make sure they were by themselves. Carrie heard the lift to her cabin as it came up. Carrie was already out her dress. Carrie looked up at her hatched opened there was Kaidan he smiles “ Hey Mrs. Alenko I wanted to take your dress off.” Kaidan came over and kissed Carrie and pushed her back on the bed. Kaidan stopped long enough to sit back on his knees Kaidan smiled and looked down at his wife” Car close your eyes” Kaidan sat Carrie up she could hear as Kaidan took off his shirt. Carrie heard” open them hon” Carrie opened her eyes Kaidan had got another tattoo this time it was over his heart it was Carrie name was on top, and Veronica was across the bottom and middle was one word forever Carrie smile “ I see that I am not only one who broke the taboo,” Kaidan smiled “ I love you Carrie” and kissed Carrie harder and pushed Carrie back down on the bed Kaidan pulled Carrie sleep top off and started to kiss Carrie neck and moved down to her chest. When Kaidan made it there, he took one of those breast loving bit down on one while the other one he caresses until the nipple became hard under his hand. Kaidan made his way down to Carrie's waist as Carrie started her nails throw Kaidan hair and his scalp. Kaidan notices Carrie's hips had become wider because of carrying a child and that when Kaidan saw the scar from when Carrie gave birth to Vi, that was not the only new scar Kaidan found in rediscovering Carrie body. Kaidan felt Carrie hands on him “umm Kay you are still in your jeans.” Kaidan looked down he forgot he still in his jeans and boots. Kaidan looked down at Carrie and smiled “sorry hon” Kaidan kissed Carrie again and got off the bed and stripped down to his skivvies. The dawn Kaidan what Carrie told him about her becoming a virgin again. Kaidan went into the head and grabbed a stack of clean towels Kaidan looked into the mirror and reminded himself that he had to be gentle with Carrie and left the head. Kaidan went over the bed. And kissed Carrie again told Carrie “ Lift that still perfect heart shape ass up.” Carrie did what Kaidan wanted. Kaidan laid the towels under Carrie's waist. Kaidan laid back down on Carrie again he pulled Carrie shorts and skivvies he felt it when Carrie snaked her hands to his waist and started to pull Kaidan skivvies off. After his shorts were gone Kaidan felt Carrie wrapped her hands around his rock hard cock. When he felt that Kaidan almost blew a load into Carrie's hand. Kaidan sighed pulled Carrie hands away from him”no hon.” Kaidan adjusts himself, so he lined up with Carrie opening. Kaidan started to kiss Carrie again. Carrie felt Kaidan felt bent down and whispered in Carrie's ear” I love you Car I am not going to hurt you are ready ?” Carrie nodded her head Kaidan smiled down at Carrie,” look at me Car” Carrie looked up at Kaidan as he slowly went into Carrie opening Carrie locked her jaw Kaidan was there kissing Carrie Kaidan paused for second Carrie was tight before, but now the walls of Carrie inside held on to Kaidan dick like it was in vise grip. Kaidan had to fight the urge to pushed hard as slowly as Kaidan could he started to push forward. Kaidan heard Carrie hissed throw her teeth “ Kay just do” Kaidan looked down at Carrie” are you sure hon” Carrie looked up at Kaidan and kissed Kaidan hard “ fuck me Kay” with that said Kaidan smiled “as you wish” and pulled back and slammed throw the barrier. Carrie screamed from the pain Kiadan stopped mid-stroke Carrie looked up at Kaidan “ don’t you dare stop” and kissed Kaidan harder. With that said Kaidan started to push forward. Their coupling started slow Kaidan had forgotten what Carrie sounded like; he was loving every moan and panting sound that Carrie was making and the way Carrie tightened around him. When Carrie juice washed over Kaidan, he could not control it anymore. Kaidan wanted to pull out Carrie must know what Kaidan wanted to do she wrapped her legs around Kaidan waist held his position. Kaidan tried to pull away, but Carrie would not let him do it. Kaidan was lost in the moment. Carrie flipped them, and she was on top she bent down at kissed him and rode Kaidan. Carrie felt Kaidan grabbed her hips and dugs in fingers in as he came as Kaidan spoke between the pants “ My God Car I have missed this” Kaidan could tell Carrie had milked every ounce of his seed into her body. Carrie bent down and kissed Kaidan after they came down. Carrie got up and grabbed a clean towel off the side of the bed and headed into the shower Kaidan got up and looked down on the bed there was very little blood from him popping the cherry. Kaidan threw the dirty towels on the deck and grabbed other clean towel and got in the shower with Carrie.

A few days later Vi had her fourth birthday party since the SR2 would be on its way to Omega Relay since everybody came to it even Vi Uncle Urdnot made it to the party. Wrex saw Kaidan and pulled him off to the side and punched him and Kaidan took it. A week after the party Vi watched as her parents and family made the jump throw the Mass Relay. Vi smiled daddy told her before he left he would make sure that he would bring her mommy back and the whole crew of the SR2

Carrie sighed she knew that she headed into a shit storm as the lift opened there was a crew of the SR2 in the shuttle bay. Carrie heard Joker over her head “ Commander we still can run and take Jack advice to become space pirates,” Jack looked at Carrie” Let’s do it.” Before Carrie could say anything, Joker came back on the comm “ shit too late the SSV Leipzig is on the port side wants to dock and Admiral Hackett on the horn wanting to come aboard and take command,” Carrie sighed and looked up again “ give him the all clear. Carrie was glad Kaidan was gone her mom came and got Kaidan a few days ago. Under protest Kaidan left before he did he kissed Carrie. Carrie looked around to make sure no one was armed when the airlock opened there stood Admiral Hackett and his team came on board. Carrie stood tall and saluted “ the Normandy 2 is all your sir and I am ready for my trail.” Hackett looked down at Carrie“ I glad you are willing to accept what happened in the Bahak System Shepard, There stood behind Hackett was another Marine behind him. Hackett turned around” this will be your shadow Shepard this is James Vega” Carrie placed both her wrist out so she could get cuffed. Hackett looked at Carrie “ What are you doing Shepard?” Carrie was in shock when she heard Anderson. As he came on aboard “ Shepard you not under arrest. Vega is here to make sure that Batarins don’t try to shot you in the back.”

A few months later, Kaidan was a shuttle with he got spend more time with Vi. Since Carrie was under house arrest. Everyone involved with Vi did not tell her anything about her mother situation. Vi was sitting in the copilot seat, and Roni was flying the shuttle. Kaidan heard Vi “daddy can you point out where you are from?” Kaidan came into the nose of the shuttle and sat down with Vi in his lap and point at Canada “ right there honey” Vi sighed “ I wonder where Papa Johnny was from?” Captain Shepard came to the nose “Roni honey dropped down so Vi can see where Johnny was from” Roni nodded and looked at Vi “ Vi hang on” the shuttle banked to port. Captain Shepard pointed out “ there is South Carolina,” Roni heard air command “ Shepard what are you doing?” Roni tapped her comm” Sorry Command showing family North American,” on the other ended of the comm they slipped up” stop the sightseeing get your ship here because Alenko and Shepard need to talk to High Command about Commander Shepard trail,” Six pairs of eyes turned to see Vi had the look of shock Vi started to cry “ Mommy is in jail why what did she do?’ Kaidan held his daughter because she was crying “ Honey it nothing Mommy has to answer a lot question because we took on the Collector base. Kaidan knew Vi was not going to fall for that Vi looked at her daddy “ you are full of crap daddy” Kaidan sighed Vi swearing was not as bad it used to be when Vi stayed with his parents his mother made a swear jar for Vi's mouth and every time Vi would drop a cuss word she had to pick a choir from the jar so within two weeks Vi completely stop cussing. As the shuttle landed at Alliance Headquarter. Captain Shepard looked down at Vi “ Remember honey nobody knows that mommy and daddy are together and so we have to keep a secret ok.” Vi nodded her head and looked at her father “ I love you daddy.” Kaidan got up picked his daughter “ I will miss you honey be good for Mommy.” Captain Shepard and Vi got off the shuttle and headed to the detention center, Carrie was so bored she lost her ship and her crew the worst part about Carrie predicament was she was missing Vi and her husband Carrie knew that High Command thought she was still a Shepard but they knew that Vi was Kaidan, daughter.

Carrie heard Vega knocking on her hatch “ Commander you have visitors,” Carrie wave her tool over the door. There stood her mother, and Vi Carrie smiled and got up and picked up her daughter “ Hey munchkin” Vega looked at them “Commander remember I have to check everyone for weapons.” Vi wrapped her arms around her mother neck and started to turn purple.” No” Vi heard her granny “ Vega she only four unless someone has made a gun that is invisible Vi not packing.” Vega looked at Captain Shepard “ Sorry Ma’ma” then James heard something that shocked him Vi called Commander Shepard mommy. James heard of the rumors that famous Shepard had a kid. James could see that girl had some of her mothers features Vega sighed and said to himself” Which grunt got to tap that sweet ass to make that kid.” He left Shepard room so the family could spend time together James went back to his post and looked at the hatch. Vega was still pissed at Shepard because of what happened, and his team on Fehi Prime Shepard was already on her way to deal with Collectors homeworld. Vega had a case of Hero Worship, but he met Shepard in person she was nothing he in-vision, James thought when Hackett and Anderson gave him this assignment he was going to be dealing with a grunt with a chip on her shoulder. But Carrie was nothing like that. Shepard did not demand anything or ever throw her name around liked universe owned her a favor because she saved it twice. Their time together James was Shepard shadow every time when someone brought their kid to the station. Shepard sighed as she wipes away her tears. Now James knew the reason why because there was min-Shepard. Vega heard the hatch opened Shepard was still holding her daughter” go see granny “ gave the child to her grandmother and kissed her daughter on forehead Captain Shepard and the min Shepard left. James came over to Carrie” you have a beautiful daughter she looks you, what is her name?” Shepard smiled” thanks her name is Veronica No she looks more like her father, “ headed back into her birth.

That night at the bar, James was at the bar to grab a drink. Vega heard to other grunts talking at the other ended bar. “Dude I don’t think she would like you drinking again Kaidan.” Kaidan took a drink from his beer and put the mug back on the table” Joker Car trust me again I miss her and Vi, So she understands and besides beer don’t count.” Then Kaidan, Joker, James heard a table of Batarins cussing the live vid of Shepard trial that she had not been found guilty. One them threw his drink at the vid and screamed:” murder there is a rumor Shepard has a kid let’s find them and make Shepard watch as we kill her brat.” Joker looked over at Kaidan he had turned blue the only thing Joker got out was “ Shit” Kaidan stood up from the bar and made be-line to the Batarins table Joker watched as other grunt got up the same time follow Kaidan. As Kaidan got closer, he started to overhear what they were going to his daughter. Kaidan heard the words rape, torture, enslavement, as he got closer the madder, Kaidan became until he was behind the group. Kaidan did not see he had back up. Kaidan heard one them “ what human?” Kaidan smiled and used throw at the one who was just talking to him into the window behind him. Kaidan turned around and snarled “ whos next?” The rest of the table got up, Kaidan heard an Arc pistol warming up when he heard glass breaking and the Batarian was on the deck with a cut to his head, Kaidan nodded his head in thanks to James. The rest of the bar Batarins patrons got up and looked at two humans one then look at James and Kaidan” humans you are outnumbered.” That one fell when Roni hit him in the back of the head with a chair. Roni looked over at and smiled them “ Hi Kaidan.” With a few minutes, the rest of the human patrons got in involved the fight. Joker knew he was no match, so he was behind the bar with barkeeper. Joker covers his head as glasses other broken items came over the bar. Joker got on his tool Carrie face came on the vid” What in the hell Joker are you in a middle of a bar fight,” Joker cover his head a glass came over the bar shattered above his head” Yeah Shepard you might need to come bail some folks out C-Sec holding cells.” Then Carrie and Joker heard C-Sec office breaking up the fight.

Carrie and Anderson made it to the C-Sec. Joker was the only one not in a cell. Carrie pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes and sighed “ who do I have to bail out.” Joker looked up “ Umm your hubby and Roni.” Carrie walked over to Bailey he looked up at Carrie “ if you are not in charge I have to do the more damn paperwork to do. Carrie waved her tool over the terminal. Bailey looks at it the as credits went throw. Bailey tapped his comm “ I need Alenko and Shepard,” Then it was Anderson turn he bail out Vega both of them waited as three were processed out. Carrie was leaning against the wall she heard the hatch opened there were Kaidan and Roni. Kaidan looked worse than Roni he had busted lip and a fresh black eye, Roni had scrapes, and bruise and couple busted knuckles, Carrie sighed at them both “ real guys a bar fight this not Ancient Old West movie or tv show.” Kaidan looked over at Carrie “ Sorry hon they step over the line,” As C-Sec office had ahold a Batarian and taking him to lock-up. he got lose and came at Carrie” ITS YOUR FAULT WE LOST A WHOLE SYSTEM!” Kaidan tried to get in his path Kaidan felt Carrie had reached up and touched his shoulder” It’s ok Kay” and gentle pushed Kaidan aside and let the Batarian cuss her out Carrie took the ass chewing when he took a breath Carrie looked at him “ are you done? I sorry you lost the whole system I tried to contact colonist, but my feed was disconnected by a crazy woman who had been indoctrinated by the Reapers,” Carrie could tell she just took the wind out his sail. The Batarian just sighed and went to his cell quietly.

A few weeks later Carrie worst fears had come true the Reaper invaded Earth and wipe out the half fleet. In one attack Carrie was restated by Anderson, and she was on her way to Mars. After the mission Carrie was in the waiting room at the hospital Kaidan getting hurt on Mars was hard on Carrie she twisted her rings around her finger. Since Vi was with her grandmother when the Reaper attacked Earth Vi was safe with her mom. Now Carrie had to tell Vi about her father getting hurt. Carrie turned on her Omni-tool. Carrie heard Vi” Mommy you are ok? Where is a daddy?” Carrie looked into the tool “ Honey daddy got hurt really bad.” Vi started to cry as she walked in to her granny office “ We need to go the Citadel my daddy got hurt.” Hannah looked up at Vi” are you sure honey?” Carrie heard Vi on the other end “ Yes.” So, an hour later Carrie was holding Vi as they walked into Kaidan room. Mother and daughter were with Kaidan. Vi climbed on the bed and laid next to her father. Carrie comm went off because she needs to head to Paladin. Vi did go with her mother on that mission. After Garrus came back on board after they found the new Primarch. That night Carrie had time to breathe Vi was sleeping on the bed. Carrie looked up to make sure Vi was asleep. Carrie closed her eyes and could not get the images of Kaidan getting hurt. Carrie broke down and started to cry the next thing Carrie knew Vi was in her lap hugging her. A few days later days later Kaidan had gotten word to Carrie that he was up. Carrie made be-line to the Citadel.

When Carrie and Vi made it to Kaidan room, he was up. Kaidan smiled when he saw Vi he wanted to get up and hold Vi. Vi looked at her father “ Don’t you dare daddy” Vi climbed on the bed with Kaidan he just held Vi. Captain Shepard came into in her son-law room which shocked Carrie” Mom why are you here,” Hannah came over and took Vi from her father . “ two of you need to talk Kaidan let me know after you two talk.” Kaidan looked at Older Shepard “yes Ma’ma” Hannah and Vi left the room. Kaidan sat up on the bed “ Car honey my brush with death gave me some clarity first thing I want to do is make official that we are married, Second I want Vi to stay with your mom because the SR2 is the crosshairs of the Reapers. I don’t want Vi anywhere near this shit.” Kaidan looked over at Carrie she smiled “ are you sure you want to make that announcement and plus I was thinking the same thing Vi needs to stay with my mom.” Kaidan smiled” Car you made me happiest man today,” Carrie cross her arms over her chest, “ I thought Vi was the thing made you the happiest?” Kaidan smiled “ come here Mrs. Alenko” Carrie went over the bed Kaidan pulled Carrie to down to lay next to him it was the first time in months Kaidan got to hold his wife. Carrie felt it when Kaidan started to get frisky with her. Carrie just sighed she was enjoying the way Kaidan was touching her it been few months since he touched her like that. Kaidan snugged into Carrie's hair and whisper in her ear “ I never had hospital sex before. Carrie sat up and looked at Kaidan “ No Kay you are still hurt.”

Kaidan sat up and put Carrie in his lap and started to kiss her after the kiss Kaidan reached up and pulled Carrie ponytail out and pulled her hair to one side and started to kiss Carrie neck” are you sure I can’t convince you to help out your husband out remember I was the one that was hurt it been months since I made love to my wife.” Kaidan started to kiss Carrie harder and took off her top this time Carrie was in hot pink lace bar, and Kaidan whispers in her ear” Commander that is not issued skivvies top.” Kaidan skill hands took it off of Carrie, and it was on the deck. Kaidan would chew on one of Carrie's breast as his hand was massaging the other one. Kaidan felt it when Carrie reached down between them and pulled out his cock and was playing with it. Kaidan laid back as Carrie adjusted herself and next thing Kaidan knew Carrie was sucking on his dick. Kaidan was in heaven he laces his fingers throw Carrie long hair as she was giving him head. Carrie heard Kaidan sighed then he started to moan “ O I have missed how the way you can make me feel good hon” Kaidan was enjoying himself hearing Carrie sucking on him. After few minutes Kaidan could tell he was about ready to cum. Kaidan tried to pull Carrie away from his crotch, but Carrie slapped his hands away.” Bab stop I am about ready to blow my load down your throat,” Kaidan heard Carrie muffled voice” good” Kaidan gripped the sheets as he came in Carrie's mouth Kaidan was still riding his high he could hear Carrie over at the sink. Kaidan was breathing hard, he places his arm over his head he heard the room AI “door secured” the room grew dark, Kaidan moved his arm the room was completely dark “Car are you still here?” Kaidan heard sound clothing dropped to the deck. Kaidan felt the bed being lower to rest position Kaidan was on his back. Carrie climbed back on Kaidan “ I am here Kay” Carrie felt when Kaidan started to touch her bare skin the only thing Carrie still had on was her skivvies bottom. Kaidan sighed” do they match the top.” Carrie smiled and started to grinded into Kaidan” yes they do.” Kaidan grew again. Kaidan places his hand on either side of Carrie hips” Honey we need to stop because next few minutes you are going to lose the last piece of clothing that is keeping me for burying myself into you.” Carrie bent down and talked into Kaidan ear” I got the shot couple weeks ago” with that said Carrie knew her skivvies were off and on the deck. Carrie could tell Kaidan wanted to flip them. Carrie pinned Kaidan down on the bed .” No Kay I am going to ride you” As Carrie slide down on Kaidan cock Kaidan hiss ”my god women you are tight” and dug his nails into Carrie's hips as she rode him hard. It was over quick. Kaidan was on his back still coming down from their coupling. Kaidan heard Carrie getting the dress in the dark. Next thing he knew Carrie was by his side was coving him.” Love you.” Kaidan laid on his side as the lights came back on and the hatch was opened with Carrie back to him Kaidan spoke: “ Be careful.” Carrie turned around and came over the bed and kissed Kaidan “ I will.” A few days later Alliance news made the announcement that Commander Shepard had gotten married

After Tuckanka Carrie was at the bar on the SR2 she re-played what happened with Mordin when he cured the Genophage and gave his life to do it then Thane died when a Cerberus agent tired to kill Salarian Dalatrass. What really tore at Carrie was she, and Kaidan needed up in arm standoff with each. If Carrie did not stand down, she or Kaidan would be dead, and the station would be in the hands of Cerberus. Carrie threw back the shot and spoke out loud with a sign “ How many more have to die on my watch.” Carrie heard her comm go off in her ear” So how goes the visit?” Carrie tapped hers “ Roni what you are talking about?” Carrie heard her tool beep there was Roni on the other end “We dropped Vi off few with you and some strange lady a few days ago.” Carrie looked at her cousin “ how could you I been on the SR2 for weeks”. Carrie heard Specialist Traynor over her head” Shepard you need to see this,” Carrie went over the terminal that was in starboard side lounge it was it was the scramble” Shepard I am going to take over your life, and I will start with your daughter became un-scramble it was Vi and the little girl was mad “ You can kiss my ass .” Carrie watched as a man came over and slapped Vi across the mouth” Such a foul mouth,” Vi smiled at him who had his back to vid “ My mommy and daddy will kick your ass,” Vi turned on her biotics broke from her bounds and used her cloak and was gone. Carrie watched horror as another person on end “ Shit the report did not say anything about the kid being biotic,” A person cut the feed. Carrie stood up and looked over her head “Joker I need all-hands-on-deck now” With five minutes the crew of the SR2 was in that lounge, and they were headed back to Citadel. Carrie was not only one who was mad when Kaidan saw that someone slapped his Vi across her face. Kaidan was only half listing to discussion who laid hand his child was dead, and it would be slow and painful. As the SR2 made into its birth. Bailey was there and a team of C-SEC officers. “ Shepard and Alenko your daughter is safe who held her did not know that child was resourceful she at the hospital now under guard. Carrie told the crew to meet them at Anderson’s Apartment Carrie, and Kaidan headed to the hospital. Kaidan had not said one word on the way there. Carrie never saw Kaidan as mad, he was. When the  Carrie reached Vi's room, Roni was there with her M-6 Carnifex loaded and ready to shoot an anybody who came in the room. Carrie saw Vi she had few bruises and couple cuts she was not in distress.

Vi looked at her mother “ mommy” then the tears came out. Carrie quickly got to her child and held her. Carrie heard Vi in her arms. Where daddy at?” Since they got there, Kaidan was on a mission. The both heard Kaidan “ hey princess.” Both looked over at Kaidan came over and took, Vi from her mother and held her. They heard Bailey knocking on the hatched opening” I need to talk to Vi she wanted to wait until you two got here.” Bailey grabbed a chair from the hall with his Datapad.” All right Miss Alenko tell us what happen?” Kaidan held Vi while she told everyone happened.” Vi started “when granny got a message from mommy she was on shore leave, and she wanted to spend time with me there was lady waiting for us she had all the old codes mommy, and I used to use so I would not get lost. When I asked her where daddy was, she told me that I didn’t have a daddy. By that point it was too late I felt the stick, and I got sleepy. I woke up where were lots of mercs around me; I heard them arguing about me. They were behind the closed hatch. The only thing I could tell one was really angry at mommy because she had everything and she had nothing.” Vi paused at looked at her parents Carrie was pissed, but Kaidan wanted blood. Vi started to cry harder” I am sorry was I bad?” Vi heard her father “ No baby girl.” Vi continues her story” so when those idiots did not know that I was biotic and I had Omi-tool,” But I did get a good look at where I was at it in on the lower ended of the station it old warehouse,” Vi paused” I did steal something.” Vi got out of Kaidan lap and went over to her jacket there was M-11 Suppressor and gave to her mother the heard Liara came into the room “give that to me Car” Bailey stood up looked at them” C-Sec is going to stay out of this,” and left the room.

A few hours later Vi and her parents made it back to Anderson apartment, Carrie made an arrangement that Vi stay with Traynor Vi left her, and they left with armored men even Joker went he was also packing a weapon. After they left Carrie started to cry Vi could be hurt really bad. Kaidan barely spoke after Vi was released from the hospital. Carrie could tell Roni was standing behind her. Next thing Carrie knew Roni had her in a hug. They heard Liara behind them” Car, Roni I have it where Vi was kept.” Carrie and Roni smiled “let's go hunting” The women left they were going to hunting. As they headed to the lower levels of the station. As the climbed down since the lifts were not working on the lower levels, Carrie heard her comm go off” where in the hell are you Car?’ she tapped it “ Out hunting.” Carrie heard Kaidan sigh” wait we are on our way” Carrie hist in her comm ”Kaidan you are breaking up there is a lot static down here” and continued making a cracking sound and cover her mouth” Loosening you” Carrie heard Kaidan on the other ended” wait for us” Carrie answer, “ Don’t wait ok” and turned off her comm, and headed to the warehouse EDI and Tali lead the way there it was. It was old no one could tell how long it had been there they went inside. The group did not know they had two people watching them. One them smiled from an old catwalk and tapped her comm” Kaidan I am sorry I lost you here are my coordinates,” she smiled” time to take your life, Shepard.” Brooks looked at the fake Shepard” don’t worry we will get her this time.” And tapped her comm “ get ready,” they both climbed down and waited. With ten minutes the evil Shepard saw, Kaidan, Wrex, Vege, and Cortez coming towards them. The evil Carrie smiled at Kaidan” They are in there be careful I have a clone.” And kissed Kaidan. They heard gunfire in the warehouse, so everyone ran into the building. The group was outgunned once Kaidan had his gun pointed at the real Carrie. Evil Carrie looked at Carrie.” Just shot her Kaidan so we can together.” Kaidan smile and turned his gun on the evil Carrie” No I won't shot my wife” Evil Carrie growl” How did you know” Kaidan spoke, “ After you kissed me I knew my Carrie would not kiss me before we get into a gun battle, without saying be safe.” The real Carrie heard Kaidan had kissed her clone she had no smart-ass comment because she never been cloned before so technically Kaidan did not cheat on her. The real Carrie sighed as Roni started to poke at her ” are you sure not one too?” Carrie swatted at Roni's hand “ you too” Roni smiled “ I had to check” they heard the evil Carrie” now you are here I can take over your life a run the Normandy the way it should be.” Carrie snarled “ Don’t think about it bitch I will hunt you down.” Carrie got her tool to stop her evil self, but the clone got the codes to the SR2. Evil Carrie looked over at the real one. “This where he died, and it seems that this was you are going to die and forgot like I was. As for Vi, she will never know because I will teach her right.” Evil Carrie looked at Kaidan “ walk away Kaidan so we can start over again I don’t care who you sleep with or drug of choice you use. Remember she does not tell you about Vi in the first place.” Kaidan smile” Yeah that is not going to happen I am already with one I want,” Evil Carrie snarled “As you wish” Brooks and Evil Carrie left the building. After the firefight. Carrie started to hear the puns about the clone Carrie heard all kinds one was from James to Kaidan “ hey man did you ever dream about doing twins” then another one was if Carrie did not do get her clone about getting her clone to do it Carrie had enough of the puns she stopped “enough guys.”

When the got to the SR2, it was about ready to take off Traynor and Vi were outside the ship Vi told her that it was not her mommy. As Carrie and her team made it to the ship. After the gun battle in the shuttle bay and the real Carrie telling her clone” get off my ship.” After Brooks got out her cuffs as she went after Carrie Brook was shot in the back Wrex looked over Carrie “ you are getting slow.”

They waited to have the party a few months later after Carrie helped Aria and dealing with Leviathan. Carrie did a lot of cooking. Later on, that night Kaidan was trashed so was Carrie. Carrie made sure her house guest were comfortable. Clothes were making her sweat. Carrie was nude laying in bed Kaidan crawled into bed with Carrie. Kaidan kisses her that all it took Kaidan was on top her and slamming in to his wife they forgot that Carrie had stopped taking her shots a few months ago. Kaidan came hard and rolled off Carrie and passed out. Next day as the crew came back on board the ship Carrie just sighed and headed back to the SR2

Three months later as the SR2 came into earth obit, it was a war zone. After they made it to the beam. Kaidan got hurt so did Garrus. As the SR2 came to pick up Kaidan and Garrus, Kaidan did not want to leave Carrie she turned around and kissed Kaidan “ I love you,”

After Carrie blew up the station. Carrie was thrown into a part of the station that had an air pocket. Carrie woke up with her tool going off. Carrie ran tool over her body. Carrie had to run the scan again because it was telling her she was eight weeks pregnant. Carrie heard her comm going off they were on their way to get her. Carrie said out loud “Kaidan is going to kill me.” Before the station blew up, Carrie watched as the fleet made the jump.

Six months later Carrie was sitting on the real beach, watching the sun over the ocean. The baby was moving around under Carrie skin. Brass already told Carrie a few days ago that everyone was alive. Carrie talked to Vi she still had not heard from her father or the SR2. Carrie heard someone coming behind her. “Car honey is that you?” Carrie turned her head there was Kaidan he had an age. Wartime commission Kaidan became the Commander of the SR2 he was in commander issue BDU’s. Kaidan had more salt in his hair for almost 37 he looked a lot older. Next thing Carrie knew he ran down to her and sat down behind her in the sand and grabbed her in a hug Kaidan was crying into her hair. Kaidan hands stopped when he felt Carrie bump” so it’s true I am going to be a father again.” Carrie sighed as Kaidan held her tighter.” I am glad you made I don’t think he would not be too happy that his daddy did not make it in time.” On Kaidan birthday the Alenko family welcome their second child Reginald John Alenko. Carrie retired from the Navy she gave command of the SR2 to Kaidan.

The End


End file.
